His Sally
by Jpena
Summary: What happened after Lisbeth Salander let Mikael Blomkvist into her apartment? Find out. I am new at this, please review and let me know if you like the story or not. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Mikael Blomkvist had been wandering the whole afternoon. He had seen Lisbeth Salander the day before. It was a bittersweet encounter. His Sally had changed; the past year had been tough for both of them. Blomkvist hoped that after the trial things would go back to what they were two years ago. But Sally had decided to disappear again. During those first months after her trial he had been in despair. Annika did not know anything about her. He remembered their conversations; in more than one occasion he had desperately accosted Annika for information

"I already told you Mikael, I do not know where Lisbeth is, and she is not answering her phone or the emails I sent her."

"Well you should try harder Annika, she needs to be here."

"No she does not Mikael, and you know it, her affairs are in order, if she wants to travel she is well within her rights to do so."

"Annika you don't understand, she could be in danger, that girl is always in some sort of trouble. I don't know how but Lisbeth always attracts problems."

Annika always seemed to hesitate whenever he used the danger card. Blomkvist knew perfectly well that Salander could protect herself; hell she had done so since she was a twelve-year-old girl. Apparently Annika did not know where Lisbeth was because during months she gave the same answers. She even told her that if he wanted to know where the girl was he could call her himself.

Of course Blomkvist had tried it, but he gave up hope. After the first fifteen times he just assumed that his Sally was not willing to talk to him. His sister did not know where Salander was so that was a good sign. Sally had decided to give everyone the shoulder treatment not just him.

When Annika told him that Lisbeth was back he felt something he had not felt in years. It was a feeling of extreme happiness, relief and excitement. He just felt elated that she was back in Stockholm. That meant that he could talk to her and see her. He just wanted to see her.

The perfect opportunity presented itself in the news of Neidermann's death. He had the perfect excuse to go see her and he did.

At first it was strange, he could have sworn that Lisbeth would not let him in but then after crucial seconds she opened the door and he was in her apartment again.

"So, I see you have not furnished the other rooms yet." Blomkvist was trying to find something to discuss.

"No." was her curt answer. Blomkvist knew this was a typical Salander response but was it so hard for Sally to just once comply with his small talk attempts.

Blomkvist tried her approach, "ok I know that we have not kept touch in the last months but please Lisbeth just try." Now Blomkvist was feeling defeated he had the feeling that if they did not clear the air, their friendship would be over for good.

"Try what?" Lisbeth seemed puzzled, so Blomkvist tried again and asked her about her travels.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about her travels, as the evening wore on Lisbeth loosened up a little and told Blomkvist about her time Gibraltar and France. She told her that Miriam Wu and her were on speaking terms again and that she had forgiven Salander for indirectly being the cause behind her kidnapping.

They talked about Blomkvist's future plans on Millennium. Sally asked about his relationship with that "Säpo woman" but Blomkvist quickly evaded her questions. For some reason it was not appropriate to discuss his relationship with Monica Figuerola.

And now here he was wandering the streets. He was walking to his apartment. He was supposed to meet Monica and have dinner with her but that was the farthest thing from his mind.

Finally he was opening the door to his apartment when the smell of pasta greeted her. Monica was here and she had already cooked dinner. The Säpo agent wore jeans and a light blue sweater. She looked beautiful.

"Mikael, you are here, I was just staring to worry about you."

Jokingly Blomkvist answered "No need to call the cops. I'm here", he kissed her, and they sat down for dinner. It was a lovely meal; they talked about their day and how things were at Millennium now that Lisbeth was back in the city.

"Well, of course Lisbeth's arrival would cause a bit of news."

All the Swedish media was interested in Lisbeth Salander's tragic story and how she would proceed after her trial. There was a lot of speculation as to whether she would sue Swedish authorities for all of the crimes committed against her. It all died down after a couple of weeks when Salander took off. But now all the media was hungry for news about her life.

"Mikael, I am just wondering how the girl is going to react to so much media exposure" Monica said.

Blomkvist misinterpreted his girlfriend's concern for something else. A little offended he asked, "What are you trying to imply? That Lisbeth would attack reporters?"

"No, Mikael, I'm just concerned for her, we all are…" Blomkvist interrupted Monica by saying, "Well, Lisbeth knows how to assess situations and how to defend herself from others"

They washed the dishes and went to bed. Monica approached Blomkvist and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He knew he should stop her. He was not in the mood for this but he did not.

They began kissing; Monica was trailing feathery kisses along Blomkvist's neck. Blomkvist unbuttoned her jeans and was slowly touching her tights and behind. Maybe this was a good idea. Some stress relief, would do wonders to Blomkvist's mood.

They continued touching and kissing each other. Blomkvist was rolling Monica's right nipple and she was moaning his name. She was also touching Blomkvist cock, at this point in their relationship they knew what the other liked in bed and were able to please each other. They continued the foreplay until Blomkvist finally entered her. He was on top of her they moved together, establishing a rhythm that they both liked. He was looking into her eyes but they were not Monica's, they became dark brown, almost black.

Suddenly he was making love to Lisbeth Salander, to his Sally. He moaned, this could not be happening. He began moving faster, encouraged by Sally's moans. In his mind he was with Sally. Those perfect breast he was touching were Sally's, those legs around his waist her Sally's. He moaned and closed his eyes. He could see her so perfectly, her pouty lips and those eyes half closed in ecstasy.

"Fuck… yes Sally, Sally…" he whispered. Unfortunately for him Monica chose that moment to concentrate her efforts on him. Monica stopped touching his cock. She had heard him but Blomkvist was too far-gone and did not care.

He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Fuck, Lisbeth, yess."

He came, he rolled away from his Sally, then he finally opened his eyes and saw the heartbroken face of Monica Figuerola.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here just having fun..

It was chaos around the apartment, Monica was, as it is understandable, infuriated with Mikael but also deeply hurt. She was angrily dressing herself and glaring at Blomkvist who was still in the bed with his hands on his face. Finally he decided to break the silence. He stood up and put on his underwear

Mikael approached her but she just hissed at him. He tried to explain but Monica interrupted him

"How long have you been fucking _her_", Monica hissed the pronoun with so much disgust that it startled Blomkvist.

"We had a relationship when we first met…"

"I have not had anything with her since she disappeared two years ago"

"Well that doesn't explain why you shout her name when you come" Monica said. She had thought Mikael was fucking the girl while he was in a relationship with her but this was even worst. Mikael was missing Salander, now she understood the moodiness and the insistence in knowing the girl's whereabouts.

It was clear for Monica that Mikael was in love with Salander, even if he did not know it himself. She was just so fucking angry with herself for not seeing it earlier.

Mikael had singlehandedly started a war against Swedish authorities in order to protect Salander. He had invested his time, resources and his life for the girl. Stupidly Monica had thought that Mikael saw Salander as a daughter. That it was just fatherly concern for the girl that had driven him to do so many things for Slander.

Monica Figuerola never saw Salander as a threat against her relationship with Mikael. She saw Erika Berger as the opponent, but in reality the woman that made it impossible for Mikael to invest himself in the relationship had been a fucking tattooed slip of a girl.

"Monica really it did not mean anything, it was just a slip of a tongue"

"Don't you dare." Now Monica was really mad "am I to assume that Salander is Sally" she said quietly "Mikael you speak in your sleep, you say her name, Sally." "Every night"

Mikael seemed actually surprised, it was incredible he really was oblivious about his feelings for the girl, Monica thought.

"I think you are exaggerating things" Blomkvist said, he was sure that Monica was behaving irrationally. Yes, he had blurted Salander's name and nickname but that was something he did not want to deal with right now.

He knew he did not love Monica, but she was a comfort. He could deal with her, having a relationship with her was easy. She did not have to come back to a husband, was not traumatized by men and most of all she did not disappear without a trace. He could really see her as a life partner. It was not ideal but she would have to do. Blomkvist knew it was selfish.

"I am not, Mikael", she cried outraged.

"She is the reason why you and I would never work as a couple", Monica approached Mikael, "you love her and you need her"

"All the trouble you went through for her, it was not because you needed justice for her or because you pitied her" now Monica stood in front of him and made him look at her in the eyes.

"It was because when someone hurts the person you love, you need to see that person happy again"

"Lisbeth Salander is the one you love. People do not take the measures you have taken for mere friends"

"You love her and you know that the only way that she could be happy was when she would be finally declared mentally fit to be in charge of her life"

Mikael tried to evade her gaze as she said these words but he was unable to do so. He looked at her and processed the words she said and realized that Monica was partly right. He did love his Sally.

The realization hit him as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head. It was true, he had feelings for Sally and yes, he wanted to see her happy but he also did everything he did for selfish reasons. He wanted Lisbeth to thank him, to recognize him, to realize that Blomkvist would always be on her side.

Monica saw that Mikael had understood what Monica was telling him. Well there went another ruined relationship. It was hard for Monica to leave Mikael but she knew that she could never compete with Salander. The girl seemed to have monopoly over Mikael Blomkvist's heart. She wondered if Erica Berger was aware of the recent developments.

Monica Figuerola left Blomkvist apartment that night. Blomkvist tried to apologize and suggest friendship but agent Figuerola merely looked at him and said that she would come back tomorrow to pick up some of her books she had left behind. She would come in the mid-morning. Blomkvist would be at Millennium so they wouldn't have to see each other.

That same night Lisbeth Salander was picking up some random guy at a bar. As was her usual she was picking up an older guy. She picked up a blond blued-eyed man who seemed to be in his mid forties. He looked like Kalle Fucking Blomkvist and she knew it. She took him to her old apartment.

The guy was as always bewildered by the fact that a girl would pick him up. He had asked if she was of legal age, she had said yes and they proceeded from there.

They went into the apartment, directly to her bed. They undressed and were touching each other. She took charge and straddled her Kalle clone, crap she had almost forgotten the condoms. She stood up and opened a drawer; and threw the condom at the guy he put it on. Lisbeth went back to her position in the guy's lap.

She touched herself to get ready; she imagined that fucking Kalle was there. She moaned and impaled herself in the guy's cock. From there on it was a piece of cake the random guy was not actually that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, in here just having fun.

Chapter 3

Lisbeth Salander woke up with a mild headache, maybe she should not have drank that bottle of vodka after the Kalle clone left. She just felt so guilty, for the last months she had orgasmed to images of Mikael Fucking Blomkvist. Whenever she touched herself, she imagined Mikael touching her, whispering her name in her ears.

She could almost hear his sexy whispers and moans. She could almost feel his breath on her neck. She missed him, not just the sex. It had been more than two years since they had shared a bed. Lisbeth had managed to distract herself with other men and women but there was always that voice in her head that would compare her partner's touch with Mikael Blomkvist's.

When Blomkvist visited her days ago she was surprised. Lisbeth hesitated; she did not feel ready to let Mikael Blomkvist back in her life. Eventually her desire to have him near her won out. Yes, it did not hurt to be with him in the same room but his presence still provoked feelings that she did not want to have.

She craved Kalle Fucking Blomkvist back in her bed. He was good all right, but she also wanted the friendship they had while they worked on the Vanger case. He was one of the few persons whom she implicitly trusted. He had proven himself this year. Blomkvist had been her most fervent ally and defender. She was grateful for all he did.

Lisbeth decided that she would contact Mikael; she powered up her MacBook and looked for him online, he was not there. She realized that it was 7:00 AM so he was on his way to Millennium. She waited until 9:00 AM to ping him again. She wrote him a message and they scheduled dinner.

The morning after Monica left him Mikael felt a mixture of relief and sadness. He felt like a failure, another relationship to the drain. Mikael poured himself a cup of coffee and headed to Millennium. Once there he went to greet Erika Berger.

"Hey, everything ready for the next issue", he asked his editor in chief.

"Hello to you too, and yes everything is set for printing" Erika replied, she wore black cashmere pants and a beige sweater. Erika was dying to ask whether he knew anything about Salander. She knew that the hacker was back in Sweden and wanted to know how she was doing.

Mikael felt tired and wanted to tell his best friend about the events of the night before. He needed a friend and Erika was the perfect person to talk to. She was a very good listener and had always given him good advices.

"Monica and I broke up", the words came out before he could stop them. Erika looked shocked.

In her mind Erika was strangely relieved, from the moment she discovered that Mikael and the Säpo agent were involved she knew that her relationship with Mikael would take a break.

Erika Berger felt guilty; she had ruined her best friend's marriage and indirectly his relationship with Pernilla, his daughter. That is why she had decided to keep her distance from Mikael. He deserved to be happy and this new relationship had the potential to become something solid. In her eyes Monica could be "the one" for Mikael.

Erika politely asked: "What happened?" she attentively waited for a response.

Mikael decided to come clean, "Lisbeth Salander happened"

Erika was confused and her face clearly expressed her feelings. Mikael told her everything. He left no detail unexplained, he told her about his meeting with Salander, the dinner and what happened later.

"So you are saying that you have feelings for Lisbeth." Erika was trying to get the whole picture. She wanted Mikael to confirm this statement. Until know she knew the sequence of events that lead to break up but she wanted assurance that Mikael understood the implications of his tale.

"Yes, I believe I am in love with Sally" Mikael answered honestly. If there was someone he could not lie to it was Erika.

Erika felt the ground shaking, Mikael had recognized and accepted his feelings. Apparently the insightful Monica Figuerola helped him come to this realization. She experienced something similar to what Monica felt the night before. She knew too, and her instincts told her that it was just a matter of time before Mikael Blomkvist would stop being her lover, he would become another friend.

"I know it sounds cliché but I have to ask, what do you plan to do?" She wanted confirmation; she wanted him to tell her that he would pursue something with Salander.

"I don't know, I'm not ready to tell Sally yet, I don't even know how she will react to a fool who is in love with her"

It was true; Mikael had no idea as to how approach his Sally. She would surely reject him if he just blurted out a love confession. He could clearly see her face and the sneer that she would have. It was almost funny to think about it.

"Well Mikael, what can I say, it is your choice and she would be crazy not to get involved with you" Erika meant every word, she had her chance and she wasted it. It was time for Mikael to be happy and this time Erika was determined to not interfere.

Mikael left the editor in chief's office without any advice but he felt lighter. He greeted some employees on his way to his office. He turned on his laptop and saw that the wasp had left him a message. He immediately read the message and started a conversation with Sally.

It was set, he would be at her apartment by 8:00 PM. They would go to a Greek place for food.

Mikael arrived to Lisbeth's apartment at 7:50 PM. He was early; he knocked to door and was greeted by a half- dressed Lisbeth. She was dressed in her usual black jeans and had a black bra on.

He tried not to look but he failed completely, they were different. She had done something.

Lisbeth was nervous; she noticed Mikael was staring at her chest. It was the first time he saw her chest after the breast augmentation. She felt a little insecure. Would he like them? What was she thinking, it didn't matter he had Monica Figuerola and Erika Berger to look at, both blond, big breasted and perfect for him.

She cleared her throat; Mikael raised his eyes to her face and blushed a little.

"Well now that you have seen them, would you let me finish dress?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." he stammered. "just go put on something", Mikael was embarrassed.

Lisbeth went into the bedroom; Mikael noticed that she had not bothered to furnish any other room. The apartment did not feel like Sally's at all.

Lisbeth who was ready to go interrupted Mikael's musings.

"Kalle, I'm ready". How he hated that nickname but Lisbeth Salander was intent in its use for him.

He protested, "Please don't call me that, Pippi." She just shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead of him.

They walked to Sammi's Cauldron. It was a cold night they huddled against each other. The close touching did not feel strange, just as the earlier encounter seemed natural. They knew each other; they were friends. Lisbeth Salander did not do small talk or liked other people at first sight but there was something about Mikael Blomkvist that attracted her. Later he had proved to be a loyal and trustworthy friend.

When they got to the restaurant, the waiter kept looking at Lisbeth, she was used to the curious looks of other people. She had multiple rings in her face and her make up was not exactly conventional.

This time it was different though, the waiter had a look of recognition in his face. He knew who she was; her tragic life had been exposed last summer when her trial started.

Mikael drew attention aways from Sally by ordering his food. Lisbeth ordered the same.

They ate dinner and chatted about the waiter incident. Mikael was sure that by the end of the Holydays her life would go back to normal. Lisbeth tried to look unaffected but Mikael knew that his Sally wanted peace.

After consuming the food and some drinks Mikael took Lisbeth back to her place.

They were a little drunk, Mikael was happy; Sally and him were giggling and remembering their days in his cabin.

Mikael had his arms around her and she in turn was hugging him as they walked side by side.

Lisbeth threw caution to the wind. Hell, she was happy, her carefree attitude might be caused by intoxication but she would not overanalyze the situation at hand.

For once in many years she would be impulsive and invite Kalle Blomkvist back to her apartment. She would have him once again, even if it was just one more time.

Lisbeth breathed deeply, she could smell his cologne; it just served to strengthen her resolve. She would fuck Kalle tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, in here just having fun…

Chapter 4

When they got to Sally's building, Mikael was ready to leave. He walked Lisbeth to her apartment, "Well then good nig.." he could not finish his sentence because Lisbeth had grabbed the his coat collar and started kissing him.

She tasted just like he remembered, sweet but bitter just like dark chocolate. He could not resist; he kissed her back. Little by little he pushed her back into the door and his hands roamed Lisbeth's torso. He continued kissing her, open mouthed kisses, desperate for more.

Lisbeth did not regret her decision, Mikael was making her wild, and he seemed even more excited than her. He backed her to the door, and was doing things with his mouth that should be reserved only for bedroom kissing.

She had to get them inside before they had sex in the hall. She would not generally care, but Kalle would surely complain if someone saw his naked ass. She tried to break the kiss but Mikael was moaning and biting her lip. It was delicious.

"Mikael we have to get inside first," Mikael heard her and agreed but he could not keep his hands off of her. He continued kissing her, now he was kissing her neck and trying to undo the bra clasp under her top.

Lisbeth managed to turn around and find her keys; all while Mikael was still kissing her neck.

They entered the apartment, took their coats off and kept trying to touch each other. They had never experienced this type of desperation before. It was surreal, Mikael wanted to touch her everywhere and Lisbeth was just as hungry as he was.

She unbuttoned his sweater and shirt, he had lost some weight, and she was inspecting his body. Maybe it was the last time she would see him, Mikael did not lose time either, and somehow he managed to get her into her underwear.

Mikael looked at her for the longest time, it was as if he was trying to commit her figure to memory.

His Sally was beautiful; he did not remember her being so beautiful, in hindsight maybe it was because of his newfound feelings for the girl. He touched her face and kissed her slowly, trying to convey what he was not ready to say aloud. It was a different kiss, unhurried and full of promise of what was yet to come.

They moved to the bedroom, they were kissing and landed side by side on the bed. Mikael slowly touched her through her panties; he could feel her wetness and that aroused him even more. He noticed that Sally was also trying to touch him through his boxers. He removed her panties and then his boxers.

Lisbeth moaned, she was finally going to enjoy her Kalle, seeing him naked brought pleasant past memories.

Mikael was trying to compose himself, but he could not be stopped, he went for her bra, she let him unclasp it and saw her new breasts for the first time.

Lisbeth was anxious once again; did he like them? Why is he so quiet? She thought.

Mikael was enraptured; he appreciated women's figures and was against plastic surgery as a general rule but what Sally had done to her breasts was something else. He cupped them, they felt real, they were not overly done. His Sally moaned when he licked her left nipple. She massaged his hair and whispered his name. This brought a side in him unknown to him. He wanted his name to be the only name she uttered from now on.

He continued licking her nipples and touching her pussy until Sally begged him to do stop. "I want you to fuck me already" she half yelled half moaned.

Lisbeth Salander was trashing around in the bed. He was fucking teasing her and she wanted him inside her now. She decided to take action; she maneuvered and managed to get on top of him. He impaled herself on him.

"So good," she moaned, she started moving, Mikael was thrusting upwards meeting her rhythm. He was also delirious with pleasure. Sex with his Sally was magnificent; he reached to touch her breasts rolling one nipple in his fingers. He managed to sit with her in his lap. He bit her earlobe and started whispering things into her ear.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this Sally", he started "I have dreamed of you every night since you left me two years ago."

"Dreamt of touching you, pleasuring you, looking into your eyes when you come undone."

"All I could think every night was of fucking you, feeling your heat around my cock."

Lisbeth moaned, she was almost there and Mikael was exciting her even more by saying all that

"Ahh, Mikael, Mikael." She was running her fingernails across his back and it was such a delicious feeling combined with her heat, she was so tight, Mikael thought. He could not wait any longer. He rolled them so that he was on top of her again. He started to thrust for all he was worth. He could feel her getting closer and closer. She was contracting around him; she finally let out a small and delicious moan that signaled her climax.

But Mikael was not done yet. He kept on thrusting and whispering obscenities into her ears. He wanted to bring her to another climax; he slowed his pace and looked into those dark eyes.

Lisbeth was feeling the beginnings of another orgasm; yes sex with Mikael was the best. He knew exactly how to please her. She noticed that he had slowed his pace and that he was looking at her. She tried to close her eyes.

"No, don't close them, open them look at me," he sweetly whispered. She complied and was transfixed when she looked into those beautiful blue eyes; they were even bluer than she remembered; if that was possible.

They could see the same feelings reflected in each other's eyes. A mixture of love and lust, Mikael knew his feelings and Lisbeth had just realized that perhaps Mikael felt the same way.

They both increased their rhythm at the sudden awareness. They came together calling each other's names. After it was over he rolled away from her; he expected her to light up a cigarette. It was part of their routine, but she did not, she snuggled close to him. That was a first, but he would not question her motives. His Sally was embracing him, seeking his warmth and that was a rare gift.

At times Lisbeth could be just like any other woman. Just now she was caressing his chest drawing eight-like figures. He was so relaxed, never in his life had he experienced so much peace after sex. He felt as if nothing could be wrong in the world. He hugged Lisbeth to himself; she ended up being on top of him, with her head resting on his broad chest and their legs entangled.

Maybe it was the endorphin rush that she had just felt, but Lisbeth was completely happy. For the first time in her life she felt secure, and was not vigilant of her surroundings. This scared her; Mikael had proven to be the only person who could cause her a great deal of emotional pain. She did not want to dwell into her psychological state so she decided to sleep and feel the guilt and anxiety tomorrow after Mikael left her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and will never be.

A/U: Please whoever is reading review! Typically I would not beg but I have no feedback and do not now if anyone is truly enjoying my attempt at writing lol

Chapter 5

He woke up at dawn; he was cold. He sought Sally's warmth, she had moved a little during the night and her back was to him. He examined her; the dragon tattoo had always intrigued him. He thought it was beautiful; he began tracing it with his fingers. Sally was deeply asleep and he knew she would not wake; he kissed her neck and bit her earlobe. He positioned himself so that he could reach for her breasts. They were his new favorite pastime. He touched them and teased them until he heard her raspy moans.

"Good morning" he said, his voice a little raspy from sleep. She did not reply but grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs.

Mikael never one to be called slow, started teasing her clit, When he felt she was ready he entered her from behind. It was a slow love making session. They both enjoyed themselves. He came just before her.

He felt lazy and went back to sleep, Lisbeth followed pretty quickly.

A sound startled them awake at 11:12 AM. Lisbeth was the first on her feet, she was always alert, Mikael who was still a little groggy let out an enormous yawn. They went into the living room. Someone was knocking on the door. It was Annika Giannini who had come to give Lisbeth some paperwork regarding her state.

He did not think about it twice, he opened the door. Mikael was in his boxers, he was not ashamed, and he thought it was best that Annika knew Sally and him were involved.

Annika had her suspicions about her brother's relationship with Salander. She noticed that his brother had always supported Lisbeth and cared for her. She just wished he would not hurt the girl. His brother seemed oblivious to the feelings her evoked in his bed partners.

She was not surprised to see her brother semi naked or to see Lisbeth wrapped in the bedspread. She entered the apartment; she addressed the girl.

"Lisbeth, here is the paperwork concerning your father's state"

"I already told you, I want nothing to do with that money. Find Camilla and give it to her"

At first she was surprised to see Giannini, but she hid her emotions as always. Now she was just pissed at her attorney's insistence regarding the Zalachenko money.

"I know, I just wanted to assure myself that you are making the right decision"

"I need you to sign these papers, half of the money will go to an account in your sister's name" she paused, "your sister will have access to that account whenever she wishes to withdraw the money"

"She will not withdraw anything. I believe she doesn't want to be located" Lisbeth knew Camilla would not use that money. She did not want to deal with her sister ever.

"Your part of the inheritance will be donated to women's centers, I took the liberty of choosing a cause for you"

Lisbeth agreed completely with Giannini's plans. Other women would benefit from Zalachenko's money. How ironic, it was poetic justice, in some way.

Mikael who had been silent throughout the exchange looked at Sally, she was calm and had the lopsided smile she wore when she was thinking of something amusing. He made eye contact with her. They smiled at each other, they were thinking the same thing: Alexander Zalachenko would have kill himself first rather than give his money to battered women.

Annika noticed the way they were looking at each other. She would have to talk to Mikael.

Lisbeth signed the papers and after a cup of coffee Annika left. Mikael and Lisbeth were once again alone.

There was an uncomfortable silence; Mikael spoke first,

"I know we have to talk about this. I am the first who wants to clear this situation." Mikael said; he waited to see her reaction. He knew she was not really a person to talk about feelings or anything that was related to relationships of any type.

"I am not good at this Mikael," she hesitated but continued her speech; "I was convinced that you and I would never have any contact again. You are a very complicated person to be around."

Now that interesting, people who knew them both would say otherwise. That it was she the complication. He remained quiet waiting for her to finish.

"We would never be good together. Besides, you have Berger and Figuerola. They should be enough to satisfy you."

"In other situations I would be able to share you," she looked at him and thought about what she would say next. She took a leap and told him how she felt. She would leave Sweden after telling Kalle Blomkvist about that December night and the pain it had caused her.

"I saw you and Erika two years ago. You were leaving your apartment, laughing at something."

He remembered; Erika and him had gone to a party that night. However he did not understand the connection between that event and her disappearance.

It was extremely hard for Lisbeth to come out with the next words "see, I had planned to give you a Christmas gift and tell you something important.

"I wanted to tell you about the feelings that I had developed for you. For the first time in my life I felt love for someone else besides my mother"

"I realized that I loved you, I wanted to be with you all the time and I missed you, your conversations and even your nagging habits"

Mikael did not know what to say. He was genuinely shocked, his Sally had feelings for him, was in love with him for about two years now.

Lisbeth continued, "I will not suffer again. When I found you with Erika, it hurt a lot. I felt as if you were crushing my heart" she looked at him directly in the eyes.

"You were the first person I trusted and loved implicitly but you chose Berger before me, hell even Figuerola managed to have first priority in your life." She was being unfair but she did not care she was angry and wanted Kalle Blomkvist to know everything.

He looked at her as if she was insane. He could understand the Erika situation but Monica was another thing. He had used Monica, he felt bad. Now Sally was saying the Monica took precedence over her.

He calmly replied, "You are sorely mistaken, neither Erika nor Monica have taken precedence over you" she was about to interrupt when he raised his hand and started speaking again.

"Since you left me, you have been the first thought in my mind. From the moment I wake to the moment I close my eyes you are always there." Now he had her attention, she stood there waiting for him to continue.

"When you disappeared I was puzzled, then I learned you did not want to establish any relationship with me and I was hurt"

He approached her and touched her face; he cupped her chin and raised her face to his. "After Dag and Mia were killed, you took priority in every aspect of my life. I promised myself to help you"

"You were my friend and I felt responsible for you and your welfare" Sally's eyes were filled with doubt at his pronouncement of the word 'friend'.

"For the past year making you happy has been my only goal, after learning what you went through I realized that I had to make things right for you." She felt resigned; it was pity what he felt for her.

"No other woman could be first, at first I thought it was my friendship toward you that made me risk my life for you but someone told me that you were not just a mere friend"

"Monica and I are not together anymore." She was not expecting that announcement and her eyes betrayed her. She was hopeful.

"She and I are not together anymore because I called your name while we were having sex."

That was not a major revelation; he was telling her that he desired her, that was not new. She lusted after him too.

"I thought it was lust, but then I examined my feelings. You made me feel like no one else has. When I am with you time goes fast, whenever I don't see you I feel sad and frustrated. You make me happy even though you infuriate me at the same time."

"I cannot guarantee you that we will be always together. But what I can truly say is that I want something more out of this quasi-relationship that we have."

He finished his speech and waited for some feedback but Lisbeth just stood there. She was stunned and did not know how to deal with the situation at hand. She wanted to try this thing with Mikael but was dead afraid of the consequences that such a relationship could bring. She gave into her impulses and launched herself into Mikael. He caught her, and kissed her.

Lisbeth put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell into the couch and just kissed and caressed each other for hours.

Eventually they made lunch and ate in bed. They spent the whole afternoon getting reacquainted with each other's bodies, thankfully the next day was a Saturday so they spent the whole weekend holed up in her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please review

Monday came rather quickly, Mikael left early in the morning. He had planned to leave the night before but Lisbeth managed to lure him back into bed with her.

He was happy; he went to his apartment to change clothes and then headed to the Millennium offices. When he arrived everyone noticed his good mood. He laughed with everyone and was polite. The Millennium employees were surprised, most of them had not seen Blomkvist in such a good mood in months.

Mikael checked his emails, edited some of the stories he had in his desk and contacted freelance journalists for the new features piece Erika had planned. The day was rather productive for him.

When he left he called Sally, she was waiting for him at his apartment. He cooked dinner, which consisted of tuna sandwiches. They talked about the media and how Lisbeth was handling her fame.

"I am sick of this, I almost punched a photographer today. He was waiting for me at my Lundagatan apartment." She had gone to check her mail; nobody besides Giannini and Mikael knew about her other apartment.

"Just give them time, or you could give a statement. That would definitely appease the masses." He said it jokingly; he knew Lisbeth would never talk about her life or plans if it were not necessary.

"Maybe," but she said it so unconvincingly that it was clear that she would not consider anything of the sort.

They washed dishes and then went to bed, Mikael did not realize it but he was exhausted and was dead to the world after his head touched the pillow. Lisbeth was also tired, she had talked to her contact in Gibraltar and things were going well. She did not know what to do with so much money. She had not decided whether to tell Mikael where the money was yet.

She undressed and wrapped herself around Mikael. They slept better together; Mikael had discovered it during their weekend. He didn't have nightmares when they slept together; Lisbeth had known this fact for a while. During their time together she felt secure and did not have the insomnia she felt when she slept alone.

Lisbeth woke up to the pleasant sensation of someone licking her clit. When she opened her eyes she saw Mikael's head between her legs. She pulled him up and kissed him.

She was so hot; Mikael had never tasted another woman as sweet as his Sally. He normally did not go for oral sex but he could not contain himself. She had become an addiction. He craved her, needed her on a daily basis.

They kissed and hurriedly joined together; all that could be heard were their moans. His Sally always gave herself entirely; she breathed his name over and over again. He never thought his name could sound so good but in her voice it was the best music for his ears.

Their lovemaking was always feverish; they could not get enough of each other.

"Yes, Lisbeth, you feel so good," he was beyond anything. Now he was seeking his pleasure. He picked up the pace. Lisbeth seemed to like that.

"Mikael, harder, faster." She moaned; she was shameless when it came to making sure she was satisfied. Lisbeth had no inhibitions with him. At least not when it came to the bedroom. They finished and waited for their heart rates to slow down.

Mikael spoke first, "this morning exercise is the best cardio I've had in years," he laughed and Sally joined him. They showered together; afterwards he went to the magazine while Lisbeth went to Milton Security's headquarters.

They had talked the night before and Sally had said that she needed to thank Armansky personally; she also missed her part-time job. He was about to ask about the Wennerström money but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Lisbeth approached the front desk and gave her I.D. card. She went into Armansky's office and waited for him. When he opened the door he would see her sitting in front of his desk with her back to him.

The last thing that Armansky expected was to see Salander that day. They exchanged pleasantries, after a short while Lisbeth went to the point.

"I wanted to thank you for all your support during the trial and also wanted to see if you had other jobs for me."

"You are most sincerely welcome and as a matter of fact I do," from the moment he saw her in his office he decided he would keep in touch with her and reestablish the pseudo friendship they had.

He gave her the information of a CEO who was being blackmailed by one of his employees. The job was fairly easy for Salander, they agreed that she would bring a full report in approximately two weeks. Armansky was glad to see her again and hoped that she stayed out of trouble, at least for some time.

After visiting Milton Security Lisbeth called her financial advisor. The last time they had talked he had said that his commission was fulfilled and that he would step down from his position. They had agreed that the money would be distributed among the 21 bank accounts. Wasp Enterprises would continue she planned the company to be a technology distribution business. Very capable people would manage it: those users from Hacker Republic who wanted to be involved with the company. So far Wasp Enterprises had headquarters in The United Kingdom, United States and Germany.

She wanted to call her lawyer to give him instructions as to where allocate the Wasp Enterprises money. She felt relieved the money was distributed and she did not have think about what to do with it anymore. The 21 bank accounts would have to be managed by her but that was a hassle that she would have to deal with.

Lisbeth was determined to tell Mikael how the Wennerström money was being handled. She went to Mikael's apartment and logged into The Hacker Republic. She checked on her Wasp partners, they had received all of the bank account information they needed for their headquarters. The board meetings would be online every month.

Mikael brought food, because he knew Lisbeth would only have frozen pizza. He bought Armenian food. When he got home he found her on her laptop, probably working on her new project. He greeted her with a kiss to her cheek and nuzzled her neck. She leaned into him and put her arms around his head, it was an affectionate gesture coming from her. During this week Sally had loosened up and was becoming more confortable with small touches and emotional contact.

They ate, then took a shower which lead to other pleasant activities. Mikael ended up with his head pillowed in her breasts. He was very confortable when suddenly Lisbeth began to talk about the money.

"I know you know about the money I took," he looked up to her and was about to reply that whatever she did with it wasn't his business but Lisbeth put a finger on his lip as a sign of silence.

She told him of her plans and about Wasp Enterprises. He listened to her and was glad that she confided in him, it meant that she was trying to have a relationship in which they were both honest.

At this point that was the last secret Lisbeth had for him. Mikael knew about Neidermann's death and his relationship to her. She had also told him that she might have more than two living siblings scattered in Europe. Lisbeth had confided in him after they had established their feelings for each other.

Mikael was lazily rolling her right nipple; they talked about her latest assignment and dozed off after a couple of minutes.

The next couple of months followed the same pattern. They spent most of their time together. Lisbeth rarely slept in her apartment anymore, and when she did it was only for one night, never two nights in a row. In those nights Mikael could not sleep, he was amazed at how much his Sally would haunt him. He became almost dependent on her. He remembered one occasion in which he had gone to see Erika because he could not handle being alone.

Erika had dropped hints that she would be alone because Greger was at a conference in Milan. He went but was surprised, when he kissed her he could not help but feel like he was betraying Sally so he stopped and told her.

"I can't do this, I don't even know why I came," Erika was sad, so he finally realized the extent of his feelings toward Salander. She was desolated and tried to convince him of giving their relationship a last proper goodbye but Mikael refused the offer.

He went directly to her apartment and confessed. He was sure Lisbeth would never want to see him again.

When she opened the door she gave him a sleepy glare. They entered the apartment; he spoke first "I came from Erika's house." There Lisbeth thought, he will say that their relationship was over because he had fucked Berger and wanted to continue fucking his editor in chief.

"So you want out of whatever it is that we have," she asked.

"No, I want to explain myself," she was mad, "you want to tell me how you fucked her, and liked it so much you don't want me anymore."

"No, Sally you are mistaken I just kissed her, nothing more. I think I did it because I missed you. I felt nothing I swear." He knew calling her Sally would soften her stance, she secretly loved the pet name and he knew it. He would play dirty if he had to, he could not lose her.

Lisbeth felt so much relief; it was just a lousy kiss. But she wanted to make him suffer a little while. She remained quiet and looked directly into his eyes.

"I promise I will never do this again. I can honestly say that I regret that kiss."

"I know I don't have the best record when it comes to relationships but I will not do this or anything like this again." Mikael was referring to his past as a manwhore. She saw in his eyes that he was being honest. His eyes were so expressive…

She came closer to him and slowly kissed him, she warned him, "Don't you ever pull something like this again" she paused for effect.

"I already told you, I will not share you Mikael" and then she kissed him again this time more passionately.

She led him into the bedroom and undressed him. He was surprised that she was so ready to forgive him but he would let her do whatever she wished.

When she had him naked and at her mercy she proceeded to tease him. She kissed him everywhere but avoided his cock. After and hour of this he was begging her to touch him. She did not relent; she went into the bathroom and left him alone for about thirty minutes.

He trusted her but he knew her revenge had started. She came out of the bathroom with a black mask that only covered her eyes. She was wearing a black underwear set and had black heels on. She came closer to the bed and straddled him, she rubbed herself on him and he was desperate for contact, he tried to flip her but she was quicker than him.

"You will obey my orders, I won't have to tie you because I know you can be a good boy," she whispered close to his ear. "You will answer only with yes or no. I do not want to hear any other words from you, do you understand."

"Yes," he was actually a little excited and Sally felt his erection poking her. She grinded herself harder and he moaned but did not say anything. He was a very obedient boy.

She continued her teasing and touched his cock. If she was honest it was her second favorite part of his body. His blue eyes being the winners, he fit perfectly. He was long and thick enough to cause her the most intense pleasure. She licked him and touched his balls. Now he was truthfully desperate, she tasted his pre-cum. A little bitter but she could handle him.

She took him into his mouth and started working in earnest. Mikael massaged her head and was screaming her name at the top of his lungs. He was almost incoherent with pleasure when she stopped completely.

"You are being naughty Kalle, what did I say, only yes or no answers," she pouted and scolded him like a schoolboy.

Lisbeth then kissed him and caressed him. She continued the torture, alternating her tongue and hands on his cock. Mikael slipped twice and called out her name and some obscenities. For his disobedient actions he was denied his relief twice. She touched herself and taunted him.

"These could have been your fingers Kalle but you decided to disobey," Mikael moaned and tried to reach her but once again she warned him that if he disobeyed the game would be over and he would have to leave.

Finally at dawn when she was desperate herself she fell to the bed and undressed herself next to him. She kissed him and embraced him, she asked him to make love to her

She was on top this time, in total control. Mikael enjoyed these occasions because his Sally gave herself completely to him. He reached to her breasts and kissed them. She moaned and moved faster voicing her pleasure.

"You are mine and you will only be mine." She raised his face to hers and looked directly into his eyes. "Say it."

He answered her, "yes, only yours." He flipped her, and thrusted deeply. He made her delirious with pleasure. She was trashing and he held her hands above her head. She was at his mercy, Mikael made love to her as if it was the first time but this time it felt even better because Lisbeth knew that he had chosen her over Erika Fucking Berger.

"Yes love, just like that just feel so tight." He loved her like never before. It was so very sweet and she felt cherished and secure in his arms. She felt him coming, filling her with hi seed. She always felt better when he came deep within her. She felt like she belonged to him and no one else.

They drifted off to the land of Nod. She as was her usual sought his warmth and wrapped herself around Mikael.

He had kept his promise, he still saw Erika on a daily basis. They were friends and Lisbeth was aware of the fact, she did not feel at ease in her presence but made an effort for Mikael.

Erika and Lisbeth remained distant to each other. Erika was grateful for Salander's help with her stalker but felt like Lisbeth Salander was the sole cause of her break up with Mikael. Lisbeth could not help but resent the woman because of her previous relationship to her Kalle.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I would like people to please review. Even if it is another language, I can use google translator hahaha.

Chapter 7

Mikael and Lisbeth had established a schedule in which they both had responsibilities around Mikael's apartment; it was very domestic. They had reached a stage in their relationship where they were aware of each other's shortcomings.

She was completely disorganized and did not care for anything that required cleaning or culinary abilities. Mikael was pretty much the same; they had decided to hire a cleaning person that would come twice per week. The cooking situation was arranged in a way that they both would have to cooperate and cook at least once a week. He had argued that they needed to eat healthier so she had caved in and agreed. She put her foot down on smoking; she would not quit. He could do whatever he wanted with is lungs and she would do the same.

It was Sally's turn to cook, she had tried to make lasagna but it ended up looking like crushed meat and pasta. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say I told you. He bravely took a bite and was surprised to say that it tasted delicious even if it looked like a mess.

They both washed dishes and then went to sleep. He finally asked the question that was burning him whenever she slept in her apartment. He knew he had to use practical arguments to lure her into saying yes.

"Move in with me, you practically live here and it would help if we share expenses for this place." He was waiting for her response. She seemed to ponder the question.

"Yes, but with one condition, I want to keep the apartment just in case." Ouch that hurt, but he would accommodate her needs. He had to wait for her complete trust, he had time and he planned on having his Sally around for a very long time.

They agreed that she would move some of the things she had in her apartment. Apparently she just wanted her coffee machine, well that might have been Mikael's suggestion.

The arrangements they had made were working almost perfectly. They fought but every couple had fights. Whenever they fought they would spend two or three hours glaring at each other and then they would forget they were fighting and talk to each other.

He would find her doing dishes when he came from work and would embrace her from the back nuzzling her neck and then biting her. She would ask if they were still not talking to each other. Mikael usually shut her up by kissing her and taking her to the bedroom.

Time passed quickly; Mikael and Lisbeth had been together for almost a year when things got even more serious. They went public with their relationship, well Mikael did. Lisbeth did not really have anyone close who would care about her love life. Palgren knew about her relationship with the journalist, as he called him because she had given him Mikael's number in case of an emergency. She then explained that she was living with him.

Armansky had no idea but he had discovered that Lisbeth had a relationship with Mikael at an "idiotic table" meeting. Mikael Blomkvist had actually presided over the meetings. Their relationship was officially out in the open when the rest of the idiotic table minus Giannini had decided to surprise Mikael for his birthday. Armansky had a set of keys from when Milton Security secured Mikael's apartment. The policemen and Armansky had silently entered the apartment when they heard noise coming from the bedroom. They realized Mikael had company when suddenly Mikael had yelled "LISBETH."

The "idiotic table" members left the apartment and promised to keep quiet until Blomkvist gave the information himself. As it happened it took Mikael another two months to come clean.

Now that the public knew about their "affair" as the media had dubbed it everything was easier. The Swedish media had forgotten about Lisbeth Salander, she seemed to be doing well and was not causing any type of news.

They went to the movies, ate at restaurants and occasionally visited Mikael's friends at social gatherings. She remembered the first time she went to one of those. She had been extremely nervous. Of course some of Mikael's friends thought he was crazy for brining her to a social event but Lisbeth also had allies. One of them had been Giannini and the other Malin Eriksson who had befriended her. It turned out that they liked each other and occasionally exchanged emails and chatted on the net.

It was pretty much a couple's life until Lisbeth Salander disappeared again.

It all started three months after their first anniversary as a couple. They decided to go on a December trip to Aruba; they would spend a month there and then return to Sweden the first week of January.

It was paradise, Lisbeth had been there before but it was a first for Mikael. They snorkeled, bathed and went dancing. They also spent ridiculous amounts of time in their bedroom suite. It was the best experience Lisbeth had; Mikael had been attentive and pleasured her in every way.

She fondly remembered the walks on the beach and the long passion filled nights they spent. Mikael and her gained beautiful tans. He looked even sexier, his blue eyes and blond hair blending perfectly with his tanned skin.

She remembered Mikael chasing her around the beach and splashing water when she did not want to go into the ocean with him.

When they got back to Sweden things went back to their routine. Two months and three weeks after their trip Lisbeth came down with flu like symptoms. She woke up every morning nauseous, she was tired and her breasts ached. Another woman would have added these symptoms to the fact that she had not had her period for two months and would have come up with the explanation. She was pregnant, but to Lisbeth Salander who knew nothing about pregnancy the realization did not come until she visited a doctor. She visited a clinic located near Stockholm and gave a fake name; they ran down some tests and gave her the news.

The ground shook for her; she could not be pregnant. She had never thought about having children, ever. She would not tell Mikael he would surely not want a child. She would get an abortion and continue as if nothing had happened. It was not a human yet right?

In the next week she convinced herself to have the procedure. According to the doctor she would be approaching her second month in a week so if she wanted to terminate the pregnancy it would have to be as soon as possible. No matter how many times she thought about it she could not even imagine going trough an abortion. She left Mikael that weekend; she would not saddle him with a child or trap him. She was not that type of person, which was why she fled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still do not own any characters. Thanks to all those who reviewed, keep them coming.

Chapter 8

Mikael came to an empty home that Friday; at first he did not notice anything weird. Sally was supposed to get home by eight so they could have dinner together. He started cooking; it was his turn. He made beef stew, he waited, by 11:00 PM he was worried. He called her cellphone; it was off. He called Milton Security; they had not seen her since 11:00 AM. He called Annika; no she had not contacted her today. He even called Eriksson but she had not seen Lisbeth since Cortes' party.

He went to her two apartments she was not in any of those. He went back home and checked the closet, she had taken some of her clothes and an old duffel bag. Panic rose within him. She had left him; he checked his laptop. There he found the confirmation to his biggest fear, his Sally had left him, and she barely wrote two sentences.

Good-bye Mikael. I left; do not contact me again.

He crumbled to the floor; he felt as if someone had stabbed him, this was the worst feeling he had experienced. It was pain, desolation and emptiness all coupled with deep despair and grief.

He cried; he could not believe this was happening. It was definitely surreal everything was great. He managed to go into the bar cabinet and grab the vodka. He did not even bother with a glass; he gulped the liquid down.

He wanted to get blind drunk and dull the pain, which was exactly what he did. The weekend passed in a daze of tears and alcohol. He received 10 calls from his sister who was worried about Lisbeth.

On Monday he stayed home. He managed to take a shower and buy more vodka. He received 5 more calls from Annika and 3 calls from Erika who was infuriated that he missed the board meeting scheduled for that day.

On Tuesday Annika came, she found her brother passed out on the kitchen floor. She managed to wake him up.

"Mikael wake up, hey wake up," she was worried her brother was in a very intoxicated state, there were vodka bottles all over the floor. After thirty minutes and 4 cups of coffee Mikael uttered the following words: "She left me, she's gone."

He passed out again. Annika let him sleep for a couple of hours; meanwhile she cleaned up the place. When Mikael was up again, he went into the kitchen looking for more vodka, needless to say he found none. Instead he found his baby sister, worry etched across her face.

"Mikael what happened here?" he broke down again and told her everything.

"Do you know why? Mikael there has to be an explanation. Are you sure she was not taken?" Annika was worried; maybe Lisbeth had been abducted. There could not be another feasible explanation. Mikael assured her they had not fought in a while.

"I assure you she was not taken," something inside told him that she had opted to leave by her own free will.

"You are the keen investigative mind of the family, figure something out." She was exasperated, she had to snap Mikael out of it.

Mikael could be stubborn to a fault, and she knew it. "Come-on there has to be something else. Think back."

Then suddenly he came to a realization, Sally had been complaining of nausea and was moody. Her breasts were very sensitive to the touch. She had hissed whenever she handled them while they were making love.

He related the symptoms to Annika who immediately had the correct diagnosis in her mind. She hesitated before asking, "Mikael, is there a possibility that Lisbeth is pregnant?"

"No, she's on the pill." Annika knew from personal experience that the pill could very well fail.

"Don't you wear condoms?" Her brother blushed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said Lisbeth does not like them."

Mikael started thinking about the possibility of a pregnancy and connected the dots in his mind. His Sally had fled because she was scared but of what? It was true that they had not planned on having children. But the idea of a child did not displease Mikael.

He would start looking for Lisbeth now; she had a hell of an explanation to give. They had played this game before and he would find her again.

He spent the next week and a half trying to find his Sally but it was useless. She was traceless. He punished himself for not realizing things earlier. He had wasted precious time. While he was busy having a pity party Lisbeth had left Sweden and had probably left Europe.

He had abandoned Millennium, which resulted in an altercation with Erika.

"Don't you see that the girl left you? Get a grip Mikael and start putting your life together."

He had merely glared at her, she continued, "If you ask me that girl did you a favor by leaving."

He stood up and came closer to her, he hissed "Don't you ever say that again."

Erika stormed out of his apartment.

He was about to call Armansky and ask for help, he was tired and needed someone else to help him find Lisbeth. Mikael was not sleeping properly. He could not sleep without Sally. He missed her terribly and just needed to see her and ask her why. He knew they could work things, they always did. Mikael just wanted to find her and talk to her because time was of great importance. Last time he let things go and waited for her to approach him, not this time. He would find her and settle things for good this time.

He managed to take a nap; he was awakened when somebody knocked on the door. It was probably Annika or Eriksson; they were both worried about Lisbeth's whereabouts. Eriksson came last week to assure him that she was successfully appeasing Erika and that Karim and Cortes were completing his workload.

He shook himself out of his reverie and went to open the door. His face revealed the shock he felt, there outside of his apartment stood Lisbeth Fucking Salander.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still do not own any characters. Another chapter, I encourage you to review please. I am begging you people.

Chapter 9

His heart was pounding; he could not believe his eyes, what made her come back? He was sure he was going to hunt her down in order to get an explanation.

She was wearing a new black sweater and black jeans. She looked tired and lost, once he pulled her into the apartment there was complete silence. He did not speak; he was waiting for her to make the first move. He was aware that Lisbeth had to be the one doing the talking in order to understand what was happening.

She just stared at him; she did not know what to say. Mikael looked tired and weary, she just wanted to see him again.

The moment she left Sweden Lisbeth wanted to go back. She wanted Mikael to hug her, she laughed to herself. If the old Lisbeth could see her now, she snorted. She had devised a system in which she had separated herself from how she was three years ago. The Lisbeth Salander before Mikael would have never established a relationship with anyone. Mikael Blomkvist changed her life; she had experienced an adult relationship. She had a partner in life but she let him go.

In her mind it was the best. Mikael deserved better, he deserved someone who was accepted by society. He had to be with a woman who was clean, not her. She had been abused and was unable to form healthy relationships; she had a dark past and was always in some sort of problem.

The more she thought about it the more sense it made, at least in her mind. When she arrived to Gibraltar she checked-in at the usual hotel. She unpacked her things and stayed at her suite. Things seemed so different, she wondered how much she would have loved the visit if Mikael were to be there with her.

She spent the next week moping around her suite. Mornings were the worst, when the sickness wracked her body she remembered her pregnancy and indirectly her Kalle. At the end of the week she was tired of crying and of missing Mikael, she went to the hotel pool.

Lisbeth distracted herself by observing tourists. This technique worked for two days. The last day of her stay in Gibraltar she saw a blond and blue-eyed girl in the pool. The girl looked to be around 3 years old; she was alone playing by the steps of the pool. Lisbeth was looking for an adult, the child had to be with an adult, parents were supposed to be with their children. Suddenly the girl squealed, a tall figure was approaching the pool. It was a blond and blue-eyed man; the girl extended her arms to the man. The stranger tossed the girl into the air and she laughed excitedly.

"Higher Daddy, higher." The man laughed too. Lisbeth was filled with sadness, her own father had been a bastard, and she never experienced what the little girl was experiencing.

She thought about Mikael; the man vaguely resembled him, she could see him with a child. He had a daughter already, yes he screwed up but she could really imagine him with children.

The thought of him with another family filled her with jealousy and despair. She was being horribly selfish. She could not let him go, she wanted to say that she was going back because Mikael deserved to know he was going to be a father. The reality was that she needed him and was going crazy without him. She would see him again and see if he wanted her back.

Lisbeth kept quiet for another ten minutes, and then slowly removed her black sweater, by now she was three moths pregnant and had a baby bump. She looked rounder, maybe because she had always been short and slender.

Mikael's eyes went directly to her belly; he did not seem surprised. His eyes told her that somehow her baby bump was a confirmation of sorts for him.

"I'm pregnant." She looked at him directly in the eyes and saw he was hurt.

"Is that why you left, you did not want a child with me, so you just took off." He was distressed, he promised himself he would let her explain herself but now seeing her with his child was just heart crushing. Why would she leave him? Lisbeth could see the pain in his eyes; the last thing she wanted was to cause him pain. She started speaking again; she tried to tell him everything.

"We never discussed children, if I am sincere I never saw myself with a child." He tried to talk but she stopped him.

"Mikael you know I am not good with people. You are the only person I have ever been truly confortable around. I would be a terrible mother, and I did not want to lose you."

He was puzzled, "you thought I would leave you because you were carrying my child." It was not a question; it was a statement.

"I was afraid, I still fear that at any given moment you will leave me."

He was enraged "I have tried Lisbeth, I have not given you any reason to doubt me or my feelings."

She knew this, but she was damaged and she always felt like the little stability she had would be shattered without fail.

"Why would you want to be with me Mikael? I'm socially awkward, psychologically damaged and since I met you I only have complicated your life." She was in tears; Mikael had never seen her cry until today. She no longer cared, she wanted him to reassure her and hug her.

He hated Alexander Zalachenko with all his being; he hoped he was rotting in the lowest pit of hell. He hated the section, those who had hurt her. He wanted to resurrect fucking Zalachencko and kill him with his bare hands.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, I don't care about your past, that you are young or that you are considered a social misfit. I knew you had a rough life, I care about you and no matter what you do I will always care."

"I am an adult and I made the decision of having you in my life. I trust you with my life Sally." He paused and saw that she was silently crying. She was breaking down; she looked so fragile and young. He wanted to kiss her and hug her but he stopped himself and gave her an ultimatum.

"I will not have you running away whenever you get scared or we go through a crisis." "I can assure you this will not be the last, I won't lie to you Sally I am hurt, but I want us to be together."

She was sobbing and his resolve broke, he embraced her, she hugged him and just kept repeating, "I'm sorry." He shushed her and said sweet nothings into her ears.

They went to bed undressed and went to sleep. They would talk more tomorrow, but for now he was relieved that she was here again. He hugged her; she was asleep already. Mikael touched her belly, he had not thought about the baby. Everything came crashing, he was going to be a father again and this time he would do it right. He hugged his Sally to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still do not own any characters.

This is the last for today. I want all of you to know that I don't have an outline yet, ideas float around and I write and post them. Please review.

Chapter 10

The next morning was a Thursday; Mikael woke up to the sound of Sally heaving in the bathroom. He got out of bed and sat next to her. He rubbed her back, when she was done he helped her up and they went to bed.

"Thank you," she said, he just kissed her hairline and asked if she wanted something for breakfast. She asked for crackers and ginger ale.

He went to the supermarket and bought those items for her. When he got home, he found her sleeping. He joined her, she moved and settled herself on top of him.

"I missed you, Mikael," she was crying again. Now he was worried, this was so out of character coming from her.

"Hey, don't cry," he rocked her but she continued sobbing. "Sally what's wrong tell me." He had never seen her so vulnerable.

"When I was away I woke every morning feeling like crap, wishing you were there with me." Sally then recounted her time in Gibraltar and how seeing that little girl with her father had affected her.

"The idea of losing you terrifies me, I wanted to get an abortion and then come back to you as if nothing had happened." He was surprised; his Sally would never end an innocent's life. "But then I thought that the baby was a part of you and I couldn't get rid of it. I did not want to trap you, that is why I left."

She sobbed some more and than said something that made perfect sense to her but was almost impossible for him to comprehend.

"My mother always told Camilla and I that Zalachenko had been a good man but as soon as she told him she was pregnant he started abusing her and accusing her of trapping him.

"I was afraid Mikael, what if you became like him? What if you hated me forever and beat me and our baby?" She looked at him; her eyes were filled with tears.

"And then I saw that man and the girl and I wanted to believe that you would never abuse us."

"I am afraid Mikael because I understood that I could become just like her, my mother. I could be defenseless against you, sometimes I think you don't understand the power you have over me."

"I would do anything for you, even kill if that ensured your well being and happiness."

He instantly understood. Again Zalachenko had managed to almost ruin his daughter, it did not matter that he was dead; he would always haunt his Sally. He looked at her and spoke softly, not wanting to scare her.

"I would never raise a hand against you or our children. I cannot even imagine what it feels to have this fear Sally. I do not understand it myself but I can assure you that you will always be safe around me. After learning about Zalachenko I vowed that I would protect you and defend you."

"I know words are not enough but have you ever see me as a violent person?" She shook her head.

"I suck at fighting and throwing punches, you would probably beat me to a pulp if I tried to." She half smiled; it was true.

"You are the strongest person I know. You Lisbeth Salander will never be a victim of domestic abuse because you are not your mother. The life you have led, all the hardships have prepared you to overcome those situations. Most of all I would first shoot myself than lay a hand on you."

This proclamation seemed to calm her a little; she hugged him again and fell asleep on his chest.

Mikael thought about this outburst and he tried to understand his Sally. She was still insecure about their relationship therefore she ran away. That was her coping mechanism, but this time she came back because of him. Everything was not lost then, in the past year he managed to gain her trust. He could see how the pregnancy threw Sally out of her loop. She had reached stability but then out of nowhere she had a crisis. She was going to be a mother, which brought on feelings of anxiety and insecurity. Lisbeth Salander did what she was used to do. She distanced herself from a problem and then came back to deal with it.

He was determined to help her; he would be there for her no matter what. He wanted her to be emotionally healthy; she was one of the most important women in his life. She was even more important than Nilla, his daughter. He now began to understand the great love he felt for Sally. If it was another woman he would have been gone already, but Lisbeth was different. He realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and only her. He would stand by her no matter what. With this new insight he went to sleep.

Lisbeth woke up around 3:00 PM, she was alone, and Mikael had left a note for her. He had gone back to Millennium and planned to be back by 4:30. That gave her enough time to take a bath and prepare something for dinner. They usually ate later but she felt energized and she knew she would be tired later. She was tired all the time, and it was the first time she felt hungry since learning abut the pregnancy.

While bathing she had time to think about the situation she was in. She was back with Mikael, that made her happy but she was still unsure about things. Lisbeth was terrified of having this baby, she knew Mikael would support her but the thought of having a life dependent on you was daunting. She was responsible for the life of someone else; she was growing a baby. It hit her then she could not doubt herself so much.

She had to make an effort and care for this baby, if she continued on this path she would be completely useless. Mikael was a father already; maybe if she modeled his behaviors around the baby it would turn out ok. She had met Nilla, she seemed an ok girl, besides the religion interest. She seem what the shrinks would call a well adjusted young adult, not that she put any stock in that psychology nonsense.

She finished her bath and went into the kitchen; it was 4:15 already. She spent more time in the bathroom than usual, she decided on spaghetti. That was the only dish that did not look a mess when she cooked it.

Mikael arrived when she was making the sauce, for a moment it felt like she had never left. He hugged her and kissed her neck, just like he had done countless of times.

"Is that pasta you're making?" He squeezed her a bit, she sighed contently.

"Obviously," she said a little sarcastically, but they both understood that she did not mean anything negative with her comment.

They sat down for dinner; Mikael told her that he was taking the rest of the week off. He wanted to be with her and resolve all of the issues they had. Lisbeth prepared herself for reproaches and ultimatums but none of those came.

He just looked at her and simply told her that he was there, whenever she wanted to talk he was there. She nodded, she explained to him the fear she felt. Her anxiety of becoming a mother, she was aware that when they had the child she would become a role model. She would become one of the most influential if not the most influential person in the baby's life. Lisbeth just talked, it felt good to finally let all of the anxiety and fear out.

Eventually Mikael spoke, "I am also afraid, you know how things went with Nilla. I wasn't there for her." He was honest and told her that he did not expect more children but that surprisingly enough the idea of a child with her made him happy.

"When I saw the baby bump I felt so happy, Sally you are giving me a second chance at doing things right." He paused that sounded like the baby was a replacement.

"Don't get me wrong, this baby is not a substitute for Nilla and the time I lost with her."

"This baby is unexpected but I will surely love him dearly just as I love you."

Lisbeth listened attentively and wanted to believe him but in her mind she was still just Lisbeth Salander, social misfit. She decided to start moving on, and accept at least that Mikael loved the baby.

"I have not asked you this question yet Lisbeth because I fear your response. Do you want to stay with me? Do you really think you would like us together?

Her answer was clear and unhesitant "Yes, I might not say it aloud or a lot but I do love you Mikael. I am in love with you."

He felt such relief, he didn't doubt her feelings but it was such a good things to hear her saying them aloud. He crossed to her side of the table and kneeled.

"That is all I wanted to hear," he then touched her face and kissed her softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still do not own any characters.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm happy to know that people are enjoyed the story. I will always keep encouraging you, please review.

Chapter 11

They were waiting for the doctor to call Lisbeth's name, this would be the first prenatal care visit they had. Mikael wanted to be there to show support also to make sure Lisbeth did not freak out. It had been two weeks since she came back.

He talked to Annika the day after Lisbeth's breakdown. He confirmed that yes she was ok and that she was in fact pregnant. His sister inquired about prenatal care and he realized that Lisbeth needed to see a doctor. Annika recommended the clinic and the doctor herself.

Mikael had not been involved during his wife's pregnancy but here he was 20 or so years later waiting for a nurse to call Sally's name.

Lisbeth was nervous, she had never trusted doctors but Kalle had convinced her that she needed to go through medical check ups to make sure everything was all right with the pregnancy.

"Salander, Lisbeth." They stood up and went into the doctor's office. The doctor introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Alrik Holm. I will be overseeing your prenatal care." The couple was a strange one. The woman seemed to be in her late teens and the man was at least in his forties, that was not uncommon. It was something else; it was the way they stood together. It was as if he was protecting her, she however looked uninterested by her surroundings.

"I am Mikael Blomkvist and this is Lisbeth Salander."

"I received your blood results Lisbeth, may I call you Lisbeth?" He waited for a response but this woman was completely uninterested.

Mikael sighed; he called attention to himself. "Is she pregnant?"

"Yes she is." After an uncomfortable silence Lisbeth decided to cooperate and answer some of the questions the doctor raised.

"I have not had any spotting. I have nausea every morning and late in the evenings. I am always tired and have mood swings." Lisbeth replied.

The doctor then prepared to examine her cervix and do an ultrasound. It was a little uncomfortable for Mikael and surprisingly the doctor. The girl did not avert her eyes as many other women do and she looked at him as if warning him.

They were able to do the ultrasound without any major complications. They were able to listen to the baby's heartbeat. Lisbeth thought it was very accelerated and asked if that was normal. The doctor assured her that nothing was wrong. Mikael was happy, things were normal, no complications.

Dr. Holm advised Lisbeth to eat more healthily and keep away from people who smoked. She told him that she was a smoker and he told her without any reservations that she had to quit at least for the next 6 to 7 months.

They left the clinic and bought the prenatal vitamins. She was supposed to take 2 different pills every day.

They went back home, Mikael spent the afternoon while Lisbeth slept. At 7:00PM he tried to wake her up but it was a lost cause, she was not budging but neither was he, she had to eat something.

"Love wake up," he shook her, but nothing so he did something that always managed to wake her. Lisbeth had confirmed that nobody but him had managed to discover that spot. His Sally's Achilles heel was the back of her knees, tickle her there and she would burst out laughing.

It was funny; he discovered the spot while they were having sex. They were between the sheets when he had raised her leg and casually touched the back of her knee. She just laughed aloud, a sound so beautiful rare even, and it was a real laugh, not the giggles or the chuckles she was prone to. He stopped midthrust and she had explained and eventually he started laughing. They ended up hugging and just laughing at each other.

He tickled her and she let out a small laugh, she rubbed her eyes at looked at him. It was crystal clear that she was annoyed.

"You have to eat," he said as a matter of explanation. She shrugged and motioned him to give her the food. She managed to eat 2 pickle sandwiches.

Mikael was exhausted; he managed to complete all the work he had accumulated for Millennium so he was out when he hit the pillow. Lisbeth was also sleeping; she felt lethargic and did not leave bed, not even to eat dinner.

At 3:30 AM Mikael woke up. Lisbeth was on top of him and was touching herself. He saw how she was touching herself. He replaced her finger and started moving his fingers the way she liked it. She moaned and realized he was awake. He lifted his hips a little and got rid of his boxers; she touched him and then rubbed herself on his erection. Sally felt so good on top of him, he teased her nipples for a while and then he sank into her. She set the pace, she loved him feverishly, she was seeking her pleasure and at the same time providing his.

She moaned his name repeatedly, while he was rolling her nipples she let out a particularly loud groan. She then collapsed on top of him, he kept moving but she was asleep already. There was something perverse about having sex with her when she was sleepy but he managed to flip her and drive into her again. She moaned quietly but did not respond as she usually did. He came inside of her and stayed on top of her until the next morning when he left for Millennium.

"Good morning," said his Sally, she was touching his face, moving his hair back to kiss him in the forehead; she miscalculated and kissed him in his left eye. She let out a small giggle and he kissed her. Mikael kissed her neck and shoulders; they got up and showered together.

Lisbeth wanted to visit Palgren, she wanted him to know about the pregnancy. She also wanted to buy clothes; she was extremely uncomfortable with her current outfits. It was a different experience for her; she had not needed to buy a new clothing size since she was thirteen years old.

She was nervous, Palgren had been a pseudo father figure in her life. It was awkward in some way, this man fought for her and she thought he deserved the courtesy of knowing about her pregnancy. She remembered when she gave him Mikael's number, Palgren wanted to know if he was being "good" to her. She assured him that she could handle Mikael Blomkvist on her own. She knew he considered her a capable and strong person but sometimes he thought of her as the thirteen-year-old girl he met years ago.

She went in and talked to him about his days and the therapy.

"Lisbeth, I am fully recovered. I will be moving to my old apartment next week." That shocked her, especially because his speech could do with more therapy.

"I will be hiring an assistant to help me with my exercises and with the housekeeping, also a speech pathologist will meet with me twice a month."

He looked at her and told her, " you know Lisbeth, I don't know how you got the money for all of the expenses or how you are managing to put money in my account every month. All I want to know is if you are in danger."

"Now, Palgren listen carefully the money is legal and you don't have to worry about a thing. If you are still uncertain just ask Mikael, he will assure you that everything is in order."

Palgren breathed easier, he did not really know this Blomkvist but he knew that he would never harm Lisbeth in any way. She was safe, it was sad for him; Lisbeth no longer needed his protection. She could take care of herself and now she had the journalist.

"So why is it that you are here Lisbeth, not that I dislike your visits but usually you come at the end of the month." She looked uncomfortable; she was hiding something from him.

"What happened?" he asked her, she kept quiet and then said, "I'm pregnant."

He was floored, that was the last thing he expected. He never saw Lisbeth having a child of her own.

Palgren assumed she was having the baby; otherwise she would not have bothered to tell him about it. So he asked the most rational question.

"Does Blomkvist know?"

Lisbeth said yes, that they were going to be together. She did not explain her detour to Gibraltar; she assured him that she was ok and that she just wanted him to know.

After Lisbeth left Palgren felt confused, she had known her since she was an adolescent and this was atypical for her. Maybe she was changing her worldviews, four years ago she would have left and nobody would have known where to find her. Now she was having the child and also establishing a family. It was interesting to see her progress.

At first when she told him about her relationship with the journalist he was very skeptic. He felt that Blomkvist could do her a lot of harm, that perhaps they were too different in personality and that inevitably Lisbeth would end up hurting in some way. It appears he was mistaken; this Mikael Blomkvist was helping Lisbeth Salander overcome her emotional barriers, aiding her in the path to becoming a more adjusted person. At least that was his humble opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Please review, they motivate me and keep me writing. Thank you

Chapter 12

She bought herself new underwear and new clothes. She thought ahead and bought different sizes, she didn't know how much weight she would gain during the pregnancy. The clothing was mostly black or dark colors; she also bought more comfortable shoes. All in all the shopping went well, the clerks were helpful, it might be due to the fact that her make up was lighter and instead of wearing tight black leather pants she had jeans and a white top.

Lisbeth got home late in the evening. She checked her emails and her pending research assignments for Milton Security, there was nothing new. She tried some of the clothes on, she settled for brown yoga pants and a black tank top. Today was Wednesday; there was nothing else to do. She would wait for Mikael to come home; she started reading some of her books on genetics.

The day at Millennium was ordinary; Mikael had meetings and interviews for possible journalists. He met with Erika and they figured out the details for the next board meeting. They coordinated vacation times for the employees, it was already April and they needed to make arrangements. While organizing the schedules he decided to tell her about the baby.

"You know, I have interesting news," he started; she was one of his best friends and the first person besides immediate family who would learn about the baby.

Erika did not look up from her charts, she distractedly said "Oh yes? Out with it, you know I hate riddles."

"Lisbeth is pregnant, I'm going to be a father." She was utterly shocked, it was unbelievable, and she was literally speechless.

"I don't know what to say, I guess congratulations?" Erika was hesitant; his face was impassive. "Don't get me wrong. I am happy for you."

Mikael understood her attitude, when they were together they were adamant that a no children policy was the best way to live. Neither of them understood the compulsivity people had when it came to having babies.

Nilla had been an accident, and so was the future baby. "I am ambivalent, I mean you know me, I screwed my relationship with Nilla but this baby with Lisbeth, it just feels right. When she told me I was scared but also so very hopeful, I really love her and just thinking of a little girl like her makes me burst with happiness.

His eyes softened and he looked happy, expectant, he spoke then; "but you see she is still so young and is more afraid than me and she has every right to be"

Erika just hugged him and said "Say those things to her, Lisbeth is a smart woman. I am sure that if she has any doubts they will disappear once she hears you speak about that baby."

Erika took a deep breath, "by the way Mikael, I am sorry about what I said when Lisbeth disappeared. I got mad, once again you left Millennium to save her, I guess I was a jealous but I am working on it." Erika meant every word; this baby was the final proof. Her love affair with Mikael was over, now more than ever he would not risk losing Lisbeth.

He answered, "thanks Erika, I hope you are right and things work out." He did not mention her apology; that was best left in the past. When his Sally left he realized that Erika had been important but Lisbeth was someone he could not live without. His convenient sexual relationship with Erika Berger was over.

When he left Millennium he decided to buy something for the baby. He bought a small white teddy bear, it was sentimental but he thought the baby needed to be more present in the house. Sally and him had avoided talking about the baby, she was taking her vitamins but they never addressed their future child. That needed to be fixed.

He opened the front door of the apartment and found Lisbeth reading one of her genetics book.

"Hey Sally, how did things go with Palmgren?" he was curious as to how the man responded to the baby news.

"Things went well, he was surprised as it is obvious but he took things rather well."

"That was expected, so now all of our close friends and relatives know about the baby." Mikael said.

She interjected, "you told Berger and your daughter?" her tone was suspicious; she did not think that he would have that conversation with neither of these women.

"I did, Erika says congratulations and Nilla is happy for us," Mikael called Nilla when he was leaving Millennium. Lisbeth and his daughter did not have a relationship per say. They knew each other and were sort of acquaintances.

He approached the baby theme "here, I bought something for the little one."

He showed her the bear and she smiled, it was just like him to buy sentimental crap like that.

"Thank you, but it won't play with it until it's out of me."

Mikael readied himself for a fight. "I would like you to stop calling our baby 'it'. I know this pregnancy took us by surprise but he or she is growing inside of you and we have to take care of this little one. He touched her baby bump as he spoke.

Lisbeth understood his stance and assured him that she was going to try her best.

"Mikael I don't want surprises, next month we ask the doctor to tell us whether this baby is male or female".

That was a small step but it was toward the right path. She needed more time to adjust to the new situation; at least he hoped that was the case.

She was getting impatient; they went over the baby situation and reached an agreement. She was trying her best but he couldn't really expect her to jump up and down with joy because she was carrying his child. In a way she resented the child, it was causing her a massive change in lifestyle. She was still nauseous and tired all the time. Lisbeth knew her life would dramatically change once the baby arrived. The Salander everyone met would be gone; she could not be reckless or as irreverent as she had always been. She was sure her personality would always be the same but now with a baby her persona would have to change. She would become a mother to someone, needed by another human being. Lisbeth was not ready yet to accept that Mikael needed her as much as he proclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

This is probably the last for today. Please review; make this college girl happy. People I speak Spanish and can read Portuguese don't be shy. Thank you.

Chapter 13

The ultrasound revealed that the baby was a boy. Mikael was ecstatic, he did not want to admit it but he wanted a boy. He already had a daughter so a boy would be a nice change. Lisbeth was still somewhat indifferent; it did not matter whether it was boy or girl. She just wanted to have some control, by knowing the baby's sex she could be better prepared for the changes. The pregnancy was a huge change in itself; thankfully the nausea and the constant tiredness disappeared. She had more energy and felt better. She was in her fifth month and the baby's growth was adequate although she felt like a beach ball, a large beach ball.

Mikael had been tender to her; he noticed that she was not comfortable with her body. To him she looked glorious; making love was a new experience. When his first wife was pregnant baby Nilla took all of her strength, the pregnancy was a nightmare for both of them. She was constantly weepy and moody, Lisbeth had a tendency to brood and pick fights but nothing major. The only episode that merited a fight was when he forgot to go to a prenatal check up. That was last month.

He was out of breath, he opened the front door of the clinic; his Sally was exiting one of the elevators. He saw her and called out her name. "Hey Lisbeth," she kept walking out of the building and ignored him. He tried to make excuses and get her to talk to him but to no avail. She was quiet the whole train ride to their home.

Once she opened the door to the apartment she walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She gave him the cold shoulder; she did not speak a single word. She went to sleep. He decided to let her cool down or wait for the explosion to happen, he wrote some articles brushed his teeth and went to bed. When he got under the covers he noticed Sally was crying silently, he tried to embrace her but she moved out of his reach, she hissed, "Don't touch me." He heard her crying for another 15 minutes. He couldn't take it anymore so he stood up; he kneeled and faced her.

"What happened?" he asked concerned now that she was still crying.

"Is there something wrong with you or the baby?" he asked.

"No." She answered.

"Then why are you crying for God's sake?" she just cried more. He waited for another five minutes when finally she spoke clearly.

"You were not there and I was so out of place. The doctor kept rattling about some testing about birth defects and illnesses and I did not know how to respond."

"Now this baby will have a disease, I just know it and it's all your fault."

He laughed, hard, that was a mistake. Lisbeth was enraged she got up and yelled. She left the bedroom and took his work laptop and threw it to the floor with such force that the screen cracked open.

Mikael's laugh immediately stopped, he was befuddled, and asked "what in the world?"

He stopped her before she got to the plasma TV. "Lisbeth stop, we can always go tomorrow and ask for the tests to be done. Nothing will happen to you or the baby."

She cried and then hugged him, she was behaving erratically, Holm told him to expect these types of emotional outbursts but he was still deeply shocked. He took her to the bedroom where she sobbed and wetted his shirt with her tears.

He thought about the laptop, it was completely damaged; maybe the hard drive could be salvaged. He would ask Lisbeth later, now he was afraid she might cry again.

Those were the only tears he saw from her during those first five months. He couldn't really complain, he heard horror stories from other men at Millennium and at his "idiotic table" meetings.

Besides from the obvious mood swings Lisbeth was prone to there was something else that bothered Mikael. He made love to her as if she was something extremely delicate and he enjoyed the tender part of their sexual encounters. Lately however she had not made any moves in the bedroom. He knew she needed release; it had been about a week since they had any intimacy.

Mikael was already at home waiting for Lisbeth, when she entered they greeted each other and went with their routines. It was bedtime; he noticed she did not wear his usual black shirt. She wore yoga pants and a white top. That was weird, she usually wore his shirt because it was loose and she tended to sleep naked.

He plucked courage and asked her about it. She replied that she didn't want him to see her naked. He was flabbergasted and answered, "I have seen you naked, I know every tattoo and mark of that body, so please get comfortable. Now." She pouted but complied, she stripped naked. He lustfully looked at her, she noticed. Her eyes lit up.

In her mind she was repulsive but Mikael seemed to like the new stretch marks and the roundedness of her new "figure". That gave her confidence; she thought she was no longer attractive. He had been tender with her and she missed the roughness he showed her before the pregnancy. With renewed confidence she formed a quick plan in her head.

"Aren't you a dirty old man?" It was a statement rather than a question, he slowly smirked; she was playing tonight.

"You think so?" he tried to look innocent but failed.

He tackled her and gently put her in the bed. He slowly caressed her but she was having none of it. She roughly took off his boxers and touched him just the way he liked it. She manhandled him; she cupped his balls and tugged his cock. She bit his neck and pulled his hair. Mikael was responding accordingly, she was naked; he moaned and played with her pussy. He put one finger in and was stroking her a little hard. She was on fire, he grabbed her hair and looked at her, she continued stroking him up and down, up and down.

He tried to slow down but she was making it impossible for him to control the situation. He kissed her softly but she bit his lower lip and drew a little blood. He looked at her and kissed her forcibly.

They continued with this pattern, she roughly stroking his cock and him trying to slow her down.

She exploded "I don't want tender, I need you to be rough just like before the pregnancy, remember that time at Millennium when you took me in your office. I want it just like that."

He did remember, he was brutal and bent her over his desk; it had been fucking glorious. But he couldn't do that again, she was pregnant, he might harm the baby so he told her.

"Idiot, the baby is protected, it would be dangerous after the 7th month, when the baby is getting into position."

"Are you sure?" Mikael asked and she nodded then added, "I did my research."

Suddenly she asked "you have been tender because you thought you might harm the baby?"

"Yes" he answered. "But now that I know better you have to pay Lisbeth Salander." He wore a lascivious smile.

He attacked her breasts; there was simply no other term. He licked, bit and squeezed them. She enjoyed his treatment, he then entered her without any warning, not that she needed any lubrication, she was sopping wet. He rode her hard.

"You wanted rough didn't you love, now you have rough." He drove into her hard.

She loved it, she trashed around the bed, raked her fingernails across his back and half sobbed/moaned his name. This was what she was craving, the maleness, and the roughness that Mikael gave her before the pregnancy. She dug her heels on his lower back and arched her back.

He lowered his head and feasted on her breasts, this was heaven. He could hear her excited moans which made him even harder for her. She was perfection, hot and tight and so responsive. He grabbed her head and brutally kissed her, his tongue inside her mouth reenacting what was happening in their lower parts.

Lisbeth was past coherence, she was crazy with pleasure, and she had reached her peak twice. Once while he was playing with her breasts and just now when he kissed her. But Mikael was not letting up, the orgasms made him proud but he was concerned with his climax. It had been months since he got to fully enjoy her and he was not going down until much later.

He whispered filthy things in her ear "you Sally have the best pussy I have been into, so tight and hot. But this is only for me, isn't it dear, answer me Sally." Every word was punctuated by a hard thrust.

She almost did not answer but she managed to get the words out "Yes, Mikael, yess only your pussy. Only yours ah ah ah." He continued riding her until he emptied himself inside of her.

He collapsed and went to sleep, she was so spent she did not even bother moving him from her. He stayed inside of her until later at the middle of the night he flipped them so that she was on her side with him hugging her middle and touching the now larger baby bump.

The next morning he woke up first, he kissed her naked shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, love?" She turned around and kissed him on the mouth. "I am a little sore but is a good kind of sore." She giggled and he joined her.

He got up and made breakfast, he had to go to Millennium, she was going to see Eriksson; they were going to have lunch together. Lisbeth wanted to go earlier and talk to her "friend". It was already 10:30 so she might as well go with Mikael.

She was wearing a black maternity dress. In Mikael's eyes she never looked more beautiful, she had a little love bite above her left breast. Before she could pull up her dress he kissed it and pulled her nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his head, Mikael wanted to have her again but he knew they were already late. They would never make it on time if he continued with the enjoyable activity. He moved to her neck and sucked her skin. She moaned and pulled him for a heated kiss. His hands moved to her ass and he squeezed. She stopped him and told him to zip her dress. He obeyed but not before peppering little kisses across her dragon tattoo.

They walked to the office, the weather was better it was already June and people were anxiously waiting for the summer to begin. Millennium was launching a double issue, as it was custom they would close publications until late August. Mikael and Lisbeth were going to his cabin at the beach. She wanted to go to the Caribbean again but she could not travel.

When they entered the building they met with Cortez and Eriksson. Lisbeth went to Eriksson's office and chatted with her, mainly about the Evil Fingers. She wanted to introduce her to the other girls. Eriksson talked about her boyfriend who happened to be related to one of the girls in said group. At 11:30 Eriksson received a call from Berger.

"Yes Erika I will be there in a few minutes. I am sorry Lisbeth but Erika rescheduled the board meeting and I have to be there to represent the junior employees."

"I thought the board meeting was next week." She said.

"I thought so too but Harriet Vanger is going away to Australia in two weeks and she has not been part of the board meetings for about half a year."

Lisbeth remembered Mikael telling her that Henry had suffered a second heart attack but the old bastard managed to recover from it. Apparently Harriet was taking leave to take care of Henry. She wanted to spend more time with the old guy and suspended all of her affairs; her son took over the companies.

Lisbeth went to Mikael's office to let him know that she was probably buying food and then going home. When she entered the office she saw Harriet Vanger talking to him. She entered the office and made her presence known by standing in front of Mikael.

"Lisbeth, this is Harriet Vanger," he pointed to where Harriet was sitting.

"Harriet this is Lisbeth Salander, she helped me find you."

Harriet stood up and turned around to see Lisbeth, "Nice to meet you," she stretched her hand. Lisbeth ignored her and said to Mikael "I'll buy lunch, then I'm going home."

She did not acknowledge Harriet's presence; Lisbeth kissed him and then left the office. Mikael was a little uncomfortable; he knew Sally was not a Harriet fan. She made it perfectly clear years ago, according to her Harriet was a coward and that could have prevented the death of many women.

"Not very sociable is she?" Harriet was aware that Mikael and Salander had a relationship but she was shocked to learn that the girl was pregnant. "This means that whatever we had is over by now." The last time they saw each other intimately had been almost two years ago a little before the Salander trial. Mikael was an easy relationship, the sexual relief she had very once in a while. She was briefly unhappy to see him go but life had to go on.

"She is rough around the edges but I love her" he shrugged his shoulders.

"How far along is she?" She was truthfully curious.

"She's approaching her sixth month." Harriet seemed intrigued by Lisbeth but apparently she was not giving advice or her judgment on Sally.

They talked some more about the magazine's progress; they attended the board meeting where all the representatives were updated. The board meeting went according to plan. By two in the afternoon Mikael was back in his office finishing up his work. He planned to run some errands and then go home. He was arranging a surprise for his Sally. He planned to take her sailing around while they were at the cabin. He rented a private boat, they would spend sometime sailing and at his cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just having fun with Lisbeth Salander.

Here it is, the latest chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I encourage the rest of you to review please.

Chapter 14

Lisbeth was happy; she was sailing with Mikael, when she first learned about his surprise she was skeptic. Today was her second day and she already had taken to the experience. She felt so peaceful, it was just she and Mikael disconnected from the world.

Sailing turned out to be something Lisbeth found contentment in. They spent three days sailing and the rest touring the near towns. It was bliss; she remembered the lazy days they had when only hunger or the need to use the restroom would distract them away from the bed and its pleasures. They alternated sweet lovemaking and the rough playing she liked so much. It was a beautiful summer for both of them. They were able to do all the couple stuff he secretly wanted. The people from the different towns were not interested in them. They hugged, kissed and took some pictures. Sally was reluctant but he convinced her that no one else would see the pictures ever; they were for his eyes only. She accepted but made him swear that he would not put them around the house. She loosened up and he captured some pictures where they were at the beach, she was laughing her heart out.

His favorite picture was one in which she was touching her belly and was giving him a small smile. She was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top; her hair was a little longer and was framing her face. All of her piercings were still in place, she wore no make up but her face was radiant. They walked around and took more pictures; in one of them he was hugging her from the back, his face in the crook of her neck and she was smiling openly for the camera. That was one of the few pictures she let a stranger take of them.

Lisbeth loved how Mikael would caress her belly and talk to it. In the beginning she thought he looked silly but now it kind of grew on her. She read in one of her books that by the 6th month the fetus was able to hear sound. She commented that to Mikael and he started speaking to her belly.

He made a silly knocking gesture, "Are you there? I know you can't talk to me yet but I can so I will. Prepare yourself for endless chatting." He had a ritual, every night he touched her and talked about a topic, something or other, it ranged from their visits to town to his work at Millennium.

The first time the baby kicked was during Mikael's talk time. Lisbeth was reading a novel; it was about feminism and the influence of women in different historic wars such as the American Revolution. Mikael was talking about dinosaurs of all things; he was in the middle of explaining the differences between a T-Rex and other relative. She was not aware of the fact that he knew so much about the extinct creatures.

"So you see, sometimes people mistake them but..." She felt a jab inside of her. She then looked at Mikael who was beaming with happiness. She could not help but return the smile.

Since then the baby had been active, a lot in fact. The smile Mikael wore whenever the baby kicked was amazing. It felt real whenever she felt the baby move, yes it was uncomfortable and the need to urinate had increased. However the feeling she experienced was just indescribable.

Inevitably they had to go back to reality but that summer strengthened their relationship. Lisbeth looked more secure and not as scared to be pregnant as in her first trimester. She was open about her fears of motherhood and Mikael assured her that they were bound to screw up but so did many other parents.

Their apartment was as they left it. The cleaning crew was very precise and left everything in the right place. It was late in the evening, they traveled by train and Lisbeth was exhausted, she was approaching the end of her 7th month. All she was looking forward was to a pint of chocolate ice cream and her bed. They showered together; he bought the ice cream but found her sound asleep. Mikael undressed and kissed her hairline.

He returned to Millennium two days after they arrived to Stockholm. Lisbeth continued her research work until mid October. The baby was due the last week of that month. She was tired of being pregnant and was very moody. She wanted that baby out. Her due date came and went, nothing, Mikael and her went to the hospital, she felt some discomfort but it was a false alarm. Doctor Holm decided to wait until the first week of November, if nothing happened he would induce her.

It was November 4th and nothing, Mikael tried to appease her but she almost bit his head off when he explained that the baby would come when he was ready.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He needs to be out." It was as if baby waited for her to say the words. Her water broke and Mikael was very happy to finally take her to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Lisbeth was in pain, her contractions were very painful. The whole cab ride was crazy; she kept yelling, "hurry up". Mikael was very calm and collected he was in control of everything.

One of the nurses checked her in, she was assigned a room, she was instructed to walk and let gravity take its course. She was pacing and Mikael was holding her. According to Dr. Holm everything was normal, nothing to worry about.

Lisbeth had walked, drank ice, yelled at everyone including Mikael.

"Don't breath too hard", in another situation it would have been hilarious but Mikael was tired, they had been in the room for about 10 hours and nothing yet. She was dilated but not enough for the birth to take place. Mikael asked whether it was time for the induction, the doctor replied that they would think about that possibility if the baby's heart beat dropped.

"Your son is trying to kill me! Aghh I want this monster out." Mikael was not surprised, it was bound to happen, Lisbeth had felt pain before but even he wanted the baby out. This was exhausting.

Finally after 15 hours of pain, anger and threats she was ready to push.

Dr. Holm entered the room and said "let's rock and roll, we'll have this baby out in no time." Lisbeth merely glared at him and did as she was ordered. With every push she let out a curse. Sometimes she cursed the doctor and the nurse but most of the time her anger was directed to Kalle Fucking Blomkvist.

"I hate you so much, do not even think we are ever having babies again!"

"Be happy while you can Blomkvist once I can stand up on my own you are dying!"

"I HATE YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU WILL NOT KNOW WHAT SEX IS UNLESS YOU HAVE A VASECTOMY PERFORMED."

After 30 minutes a cry filled the room, this time it was not Sally's, it was shriller if that was possible, his son was crying for the first time. She collapsed in the bed, she heard the baby cry and saw the nurse cleaning him. While the nurse cleaned the baby she delivered the after birth.

Mikael who was impossibly quiet just stared at him, Mikael was behind Sally. All the time he had tried to calm her down. Now they were both awestruck, the nurse handed the baby to Lisbeth, he was quiet, his face was red and he was frowning. She thought he was beautiful, Mikael voiced her feelings, "he's beautiful Lisbeth." Mikael kissed her softly.

The baby started crying and the nurse told her to try breastfeeding. Lisbeth decided to breastfeed the baby, it was a little painful, the baby started sucking and the milk flowed. Mikael Blomkvist never felt so blessed, the woman he loved bore him a child; a beautiful creature that gave more meaning to his life from the moment he took his first breath.

The baby transfixed Lisbeth; this experience was the best feeling. She loved this little chubby boy. She never thought she could feel for someone like this, perhaps it was the hormone rush. It was different from the love she felt for Mikael, he was her support and her rock. This baby boy was hers to protect and love, he was defenseless and needed her to be his guide and love him unconditionally.

The baby sucked for another five minutes and then the nurse took him to the infant nursery. Lisbeth was reluctant to see him go.

"Why do you have to take him away?" she asked, apparently they needed to put him in the records and do a more detailed newborn exam.

Mikael asked if there was something wrong with him, the nurse assured him they just needed to record his weight and other measurements.

Another nurse helped Sally clean up and get more confortable, she asked Mikael to go check on their son. She was a little paranoid; she did not want to leave the baby unsupervised.

When he came back he confirmed that the baby was fine in his bassinet, yes it was the correct baby and he saw when the nurse put his Blomkvist-Salander bracelet.

They had to decide on a name, Lisbeth had no idea. She just wanted a name that would fit with the little boy.

"How about Alrik?" Mikael said

"I don't like it, he does not look like an Alrik" was her response.

"Christopher then, that's a nice name." Mikael looked at Sally and saw her make a face.

"Blomkvist, that is a horrible name."

"Well you try then, you are shooting down all my suggestions."

She glared at him, and stuck her tongue out. They argued back and forth until she fell asleep. Mikael was annoyed at her disapproval and lack of name suggestions.

The next day when the nurse brought the baby Mikael looked at him and said "Aaron, that's his name." Lisbeth looked at the baby who was breastfeeding and nodded. He looked like an Aaron. They named him Aaron Mikael Blomkvist.

Aaron and Lisbeth spent another two days in the hospital. By late afternoon the little family was at home. It was interesting to see a crib next to their bed. Mikael bought the Ikea crib the day before; they did not prepare anything for Aaron. Mikael bought diapers, other baby products and formula. They already had clothes that Annika bought as presents. Aaron had toys and bath products, courtesy of Millennium and the idiotic table.

That first night at home was tiring, Aaron was not fussy but he had a way to make his wishes known. Every three hours he woke his parents up, Lisbeth woke up to feed him, and she rocked him and hummed softly to him, which soothed little Aaron. Mikael also woke up because he could feel Sally moving around.

He took over and paced with his son around the room while she slept some more. He observed Aaron, he had blue eyes but almost every baby at his age did. He looked like any other 3 day old. He could not see any features from neither his Sally's nor one of his. Lisbeth swore up and down that Aaron would have his eyes; he replied that he already showed her bad temper and stubbornness. She just smirked at the comment.

In the following days they established patterns. Sally breastfed Aaron freely during the day, at nights after 12:00 PM she filled up bottles and Mikael who did the night shift. Mikael did not dare complain about the arrangements. Aaron took naps during the mornings and afternoons while at night he drove Mikael crazy.

Lisbeth could not believe Mikael; during the day her baby was an angel. She laughed when he told her that the baby was out to get him.

It was such a beautiful laugh, unguarded and sincere. He could not help but join her. Little Aaron had changed her; she was more secure and happy to be around. Mikael believed she looked peaceful. Lisbeth Salander would always be a strong woman, capable of great feats but motherhood was keeping her grounded, less angry and more accepting of her love for other people especially Mikael.

He did not know it but that Aaron was not the only reason why Lisbeth was more peaceful. During the past week Lisbeth had realized that this was real, that her happiness was not fabricated or about to disappear. She knew she was insecure about her relationships to other people but an event this week signaled the beginning of Lisbeth newfound confidence.

It was three days after they were back home; Berger had called. She first congratulated him on the new baby and then asked for a favor. She needed him; they were needed at a meeting. If gone according to plan this meeting would expand Millennium's publishing branch. Lisbeth knew all about this, Mikael coordinated every detail. This meeting meant an advance for the magazine and for Mikael's career as an editor and journalist. There was only one problem the CEO's wanted to meet at France and the meetings would be held over a period of seven days. Lisbeth was sure he would go; she would support his decision, after all Millennium was his life.

Lisbeth heard the conversation; she did not feel any guilt when spying these conversations. She had to be alert, this woman was important in Mikael's life.

"I won't," he answered without wavering, "I won't leave Sally or Aaron alone."

"Do you understand that this opportunity comes once in a lifetime? This could mean our chance to become one of the most important Swedish magazines in circulation." Erika was trying to appeal to his professional ego and dream.

"Still no, Erika you have to understand, Lisbeth and Aaron are more important, they are my reasons. I do not want to leave them, you know the baby cannot travel; Sally and I are just starting to improvise a schedule. She and Aaron need me here, and a meeting in France will not change my mind."

"If they want to do business with us then there will be more opportunities."

Lisbeth heard Aaron crying, so did Mikael, "listen, I have to hung up, Aaron is crying and I think Lisbeth is sleeping."

Lisbeth soothed her boy and waited for Mikael to enter the bedroom. He hugged her and Aaron, "Who was that on the phone?" she asked. She acted as normal as possible; inside she was conflicted.

"Erika, something about a meeting or other. You take a bath and relax, you look a little overwhelmed, go unwind. I'll take over.

She took that bath and organized her thoughts. Mikael chose her and Aaron over Millennium, she knew him, that magazine had been his driving force for about twenty-five years. Lisbeth finally understood, Mikael would always choose her first. It was simply silly, after all he did, and she realized he truly loved her after he canceled a job opportunity. She reflected on their relationship, she tried to be as logical as possible.

Fact, he had sought her out when she broke links with him, at that point they were just friends and had a brief interlude as lovers. He might have felt guilty or indebted; after all she saved his life.

Fact, he helped her when she was investigated by Swedish police forces for the crimes of his friends. Until this point a person could infer that Mikael considered her one of his closest and dearest friends.

Fact, he looked for her and rescued her from Zalachenko's property when she was injured. He could leave and call the police but he stayed and protected her.

Fact, he singlehandedly organized a campaign for her freedom. He risked his life and the life of others to ensure her happiness. Here she could no longer mask his actions as friendly.

Mikael was the one who sought her and convinced her to give a chance to this relationship. He never gave up on her, not even when she misguidedly abandoned him. She realized that Mikael loved her unconditionally and she felt the same way. She was finally confident enough to admit to herself that this man accepted her and considered her and their son priority number one. She was ecstatic; these facts gave her the strength to know that she could live happily with Mikael and their son. She recognized that Mikael chose her as his partner and that from now on she had to accept this reality and bask on the beauty of it.

Lisbeth became aware that she could completely trust Mikael. This choice he made today coupled with all his actions from the moment he rescued her from her father's clutches to the moment he held her sweaty head while she was giving birth to their boy were acts of love. She needed to reciprocate and love him and Aaron freely without her insecurities. It would not be easy, she had to change a psychological state of mind in which she was worthless of love and happiness. Mikael and Aaron were helping her overcome these distorted cognitions every day.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks to all who read this story and those who have reviewed so far, especially jsd, CrazyForKate, IndigoAssasin and mstfg2. More reviews= more motivation= more updates .

Chapter 15

Mikael and Lisbeth were exhausted, no matter how much carefully they planned or how much they scheduled and coordinated their routines Aaron managed to tire them out. At about two weeks old he did not have a set-sleeping pattern. He would wake his parents at random times and demand attention. It was tough, both parents were sleep deprived and just tired. The peaceful moments they had were used to catch some sleep before the baby woke up. They had no outside help; Annika was not interested in repeating the sleep deprivation nightmare that was having a newborn baby. She limited herself to sympathetically say, "Don't worry it gets better after he sleeps through the night."

Lisbeth remembered when Giannini and Nilla dropped for a visit. They called the day before and asked if they could finally meet little Aaron, Mikael invited them the next day but forgot to mention it to her.

Lisbeth was surprised to see them when she opened the door.

"Hey Lisbeth, how are you?" inwardly both Annika and Nilla thought she looked like hell. She was pale and had a dirty white tank top.

When they came in they saw Mikael, he looked even worse, he was wearing pajamas and was yawning.

"Hey girls, why didn't you call?" They were not surprised, he looked like he needed sleep and so did Lisbeth.

"Why don't you and Lisbeth take a nap while we clean up" interjected Nilla. Her father looked grateful, Lisbeth just shrugged and followed him to the bedroom.

They were asleep within five minutes. Annika and Nilla took out the garbage, diapers and frozen pizza cartons. They washed and dried bottles and did some laundry for the baby.

After three hours Lisbeth came out, she ignored them and took a milk carton and put herself a glass. After leaving the empty glass in the sink she went back to the bedroom. Aaron started crying abut they heard a shushing sound and the baby quieted. The women had to leave, fortunately Mikael woke up and so did the baby.

Mikael stepped out of the room with Aaron in his arms, "ladies, I give you Aaron Mikael Blomkvist." The women approached the bundle in his arms.

Nilla was the first to comment, "Dad, he is so beautiful." Her brother decided to open his eyes and Annika proclaimed, "he has your eyes."

"That's what Lisbeth says," he smiled fondly as if remembering something pleasant.

Nilla could not understand his father's relationship with Lisbeth but she knew that he was happy. The happiest she had seen him in years, she respected Lisbeth, she went through hell and managed to keep going and survive.

"She is right, Mikael I think you guys need someone to help you with this handsome baby. You guys look half dead." Annika was worried about them; she knew the baby would surely not set a sleeping pattern before he was at least three months old. If they continued like this they would burn out of energy.

"We do not feel comfortable with strangers taking care of Aaron." Sally was in fact paranoid when it came to the baby's security. He actually agreed with her on the issue, maybe he was paranoid too, but he still remembered how easy it was for strangers to break into someone's apartment. Even with Lisbeth's alarm systems he was still wary when it came to home security.

Annika and Nilla stayed until 8:00 PM, his sister was driving Nilla back to her apartment. After they left Lisbeth and Mikael took a shower, they hit the bed and slept until past 11:00 PM, Aaron needed a diaper change and he was hungry too.

The new parents continued with the irregular pattern for a while. It was one wondrous night when Aaron was almost three months old when there were no sounds at night. It was 11:30 PM and all you could hear in the Blomkvist bedroom was silence. Mikael woke up expecting to hear his son crying but nothing. He shook Lisbeth, "Sally wake up," she did. She looked at the alarm clock and then at Mikael who had his finger in his mouth.

She whispered, "Finally, let's hope he doesn't wake up later." Always the optimist he thought. Their son slept through the night for their first time, what a relief. How ironic, the baby managed to sleep through the night while the mother's insomnia would begin in a couple of weeks.

It was early in the afternoon, they were eating in the kitchen, Aaron was taking a nap, he had an exhausting morning; he crawled all over the apartment. He was a very active seven-month-old boy. Mikael and Lisbeth were planning summer vacation activities, when someone knocked on the door. It was Zalachenko, he pulled a gun and aimed at her but Mikael stepped in front of her. Zala shot him in the chest, she was paralyzed, and her father went into the other room. She reacted; Aaron was there. She saw Zalachenko kill her baby boy, a gunshot to the head.

Zala spoke "You will never be happy you whore." She did not care, her Mikael and Aaron were dead and it was her fault. She hugged her boy and went to where Mikael's body was. She sobbed, heart-wrenching sobs, someone was shaking her and calling her name. "Lisbeth, Lisbeth, Lisbeth wake up. Love wake up now. You are freaking the shit out of me."

She opened her eyes, she was in her bed and Mikael was holding her. She stood up, Aaron was peacefully sleeping, and he looked to be around three months old. She then looked at Mikael his hair was a mess and he was in his boxers.

"Lisbeth, are you all right? Come here love what's wrong? You were crying and trashing around the bed. I had to shake you to wake you up."

She walked back to the bed and hugged him, She silently cried, Mikael shushed her and held her tight. He was worried; he assumed she had a nightmare. But this one must have been a particular nasty one. When his Sally experienced nightmares, she woke up poured herself a glass of water and usually briefly hugged him, after that she went to sleep.

This time he had to wake her up, she walked to Aaron's crib and confirmed that the baby was there and then she just looked at him as if she was confused that he was there. He stopped his musings when he heard her voice.

"Zalachenko killed you and Aaron and then said that I would never be happy. He wanted to kill me but you stepped in front of me. Then he, he" here her voice broke and she sobbed again. "He killed our son, and I saw it, I couldn't do anything." She cried and hugged him again.

"It was just a nightmare love, nothing but a horrible nightmare." He then kissed her forehead and rocked her as if she were a child. She calmed a little, but she did not go to sleep.

The next morning she looked like hell, Mikael was going back to work today. She would stay with Aaron, her job as part of Milton Security gave her enough flexibility to work from home. She did not want to hire someone to take care of her son.

Lisbeth was fidgety and scared, the nightmare had repercussions, and she was recovering from a painful experience. She needed time to come to terms with this nightmare. The idea of living without her baby or Mikael was unbearable and she hoped that this nightmare was a just one-time scenario.

She went through her daily chores; she fed Aaron, and started her research on a new client. The baby took naps and she played with him. She playfully bit his feet or danced around with him. The only person who saw this side of her was Mikael, perhaps this was why when she had the nightmare she related her nightmare to him.

Mikael got home from Millennium, "You have no idea how good it felt to write and be back to the office," she raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, I love my work."

"I know that Kalle, you do tend to mention it, a lot." She added.

"How are things with Berger and Eriksson," she wanted to know more about the business deal Millennium declined. "Things are great, Malin managed to score a great batch of free lance journalists and Erika is happy with the work at Millennium."

She looked thoughtful; he was not falling for her trap. "Why the sudden interest in the magazine?"

"Nothing, just making conversation. Remember you have to get Aaron to the hospitals for his check up." He groaned; he hated hospitals as much as she did.

"Lisbeth, you should come with us."

"Nahh, I'll pass."

"You know, eventually you'll have to take our son to medical appointments. What if I get sick or I can't take Aaron that day?"

"We'll arrange something if that happens, I will probably cancel and schedule one when you can."

He sighed, he would go along and take Aaron to his check up but he would find a way to get her to go to one of those.

They went on with their lives for about two weeks. Same routine and schedule but something was different. Every night when they retired, Lisbeth had nightmares. Tonight she actually relived one of her childhood memories. She was about five years old and was reading a book; Camilla was playing with a doll. The door opened, he was there.

Little Lisbeth feared that man, he was bad, and he would come and lock Camilla and her in the bedroom for hours. Her mom would scream and there would be other noises and sometime people would come over, other men, they were also scary.

Camilla ran to him and hugged him. She didn't know why her sister did that, couldn't she see that this man was bad news? She however kept away from him. He sneered at her.

"Oh little girl, why don't you come and hug your daddy?" she glared at him. He seemed infuriated and approached her.

"Zala, don't" she heard her mother say. His hand was raised but he dropped it at the last minute.

Her mother and the man left; tonight he did not lock them. Lisbeth was cautious and did not leave the room, she would not lose this opportunity, she would find out what was happening. She waited until Camilla was asleep and left the room, she hid under a coffee table and waited. The man was eating dinner in the kitchen. She heard her mom's steps she was coming to the living room.

"Zala, please just don't hurt me."

"You deserve to be punished, I know you're betraying me." He grabbed her mom's face and pulled her hair. "You little whore, you know better. How many times do I have to tell you? Do not talk about me with other people!"

"But Zala, the girls needed to start school, and the teachers needed the information. You are their father." Her mom was trying to reason with this man but he just backhanded her and proceeded to beat her with his bare hands.

"You whore, how can you be so stupid?" He sounded angry; Lisbeth could hear her mother's painful wails and cries. Agneta was pleading with him "please stop, Zala stop. I love you don't hurt me."

Lisbeth could not handle it, she had to do something and then she remembered what her teacher said yesterday. They should always call the police when they needed help. She was scared, she had to cross the room, grab the phone and make the call. The man was still beating her mom. She went for it, he did not notice. Lisbeth called.

"Someone is beating my mom" the police dispatcher took down her address and assured her they would be there within the hour.

She hid back under the coffee table and waited, her mom was barely crying but she could hear the man insulting her. Lisbeth saw him kicking her. Then she heard someone knocking.

The man looked surprised and opened the door. Two officers came in; they saw a woman lying on the floor.

"Sir, did you do this?" one of them asked.

Zalachenko replied, "I won't say anything until my legal advisor arrives. Tell your superior my name is Alexander Zalachenko."

The other officer looked under the table and saw her. He pulled Lisbeth out, "What are you doing here?" he asked, he was appalled, what if this little girl saw this guy beating this woman. His suspicions were confirmed when the girl spoke, "I saw him, he did it. He killed my mom."

Lisbeth was crying, mom was not moving, she's dead and she did nothing to save her. She should have defended her. It was all her fault for not calling the police earlier.

The policemen took her and Camilla to a police station while their mother was in the hospital. Lisbeth wanted to see when they put the man away. Instead of seeing him arrested she heard an interesting conversation.

"This is the last time Zalachenko. I won't have you destroy the Section. Leave the woman and her children alone. Get lost for a while."

She did not fully understand what that meant. What she understood however was that he was going to come back.

He did, three months after the incident, Zalachenko came back and beat her mom. It was then where her mistrust for the system began. The police would not protect her; she had to defend herself.

She woke up, it was strange she expected to be in her old bed at her childhood apartment. Lisbeth was scared; she noticed a hand around her middle and a crib in one corner of the room. She remembered, she was home, with Mikael and Aaron.

Mikael felt her moving around and mumbling. He did what he always did whenever his Sally had a nightmare; he hugged her and kissed her neck. Lisbeth would pretend that she did not care and would go and get herself a glass of water but just minutes before she gets up she squeezes his hand.

Lisbeth stood up, checked on Aaron and got her glass of water. When she went to bed and she hugged Mikael. He asked her "do you want to talk about it?" Lisbeth avoided eye contact and shook her head no. Her nightmares/memories were not Mikael's problems and she always dealt with her problems alone.

Mikael stroked her hair, he knew it soothed her; he knew so much about her and at the same time so little. His curiosity always got the better of him and he wanted to know everything about her. It was only fair, she knew him better than anyone else. From the moment they met he was an open book. She researched him and he gave her the tools to know him as a friend and later on as a lover.

"Lisbeth I know this is hard, we have been through so much together. You know I love you and Aaron more than anything and I want to ask you something."

She did not look at him or gave him any indication that he was listening but he continued. He knew she was not sleeping, therefore he had her attention, and it was always like this. He had to be the first trying; it was not uncomfortable for him to assume this role. He had accepted the fact that his Sally would always need to know his intentions and that he had to be very clear and straightforward with her, at every setting or situation.

"I know you have nightmares and that probably have had them since you were a child. I believe that for your own good you should talk to someone about them. It will be hard but you have to let all of these emotions out, this is not healthy and I don't want you to struggle and be in pain."

She stiffened, she made a promise years ago and she would not break it. Lisbeth Salander would never talk to a psychologist or a psychiatrist ever again. Not even her love for Mikael would change that fact. She was aware that he was worried; he felt the tension around her. She decided to give him an answer and wanted him to support her and bear with her.

Lisbeth raised herself and faced him, "I will only say this once; I will not talk to any psychologist or psychiatrist. No matter how hard you try I will not change my mind."

Mikael looked at her and simply said "talk to me, just tell me whenever you are mad, scared or something is not letting you sleep."

"I won't judge, criticize or tell on you. I think you might be tired of hearing it but I love you. I will never let you go. I know I sound possessive and obsessive but it is the plain truth." He paused and looked at her straight in the eyes she had moved around and was now on top of him. Her eyes had always mesmerized him; they were so expressive and could tell you exactly what her mood was. The general public ignored this fact and labeled her as an unexpressive cold person but that was not the case. Her eyes told her true story. Most of the time she was scared, perhaps this made her so brave, she was always alert and defensive. She waited for the attack and prepared herself for the blows that would come her way.

Palmgren was right, her technique was to get a bigger weapon to annihilate her enemy. Lisbeth however was unable to understand that he was looking out for her, even now after a baby and a so-called "established relationship" she had trouble communicating her feelings to the person she loved. Mikael understood that his Sally was not a puzzle for him to solve, he was aware of the fact that she did not need fixing. Her Sally was brilliant, dark past and all because that made her who she was. Sally needed to let it all out; all these negative emotions and repressed fears were dragging her down, they were making her doubt herself and their relationship. He had a feeling that if things continued in this fashion he would be alone again. He had no doubt that she would take Aaron with her.

He told her how he felt; he left nothing out "I almost lost it the last time you left. I swore that I would never tell you this but I have this sensation that if we continue like this; you being quiet and having nightmares and me just watching you become depressed; it will destroy us."

"The last time I was on a very destructive path; I drank myself to sleep for a week. If it weren't for Annika who came and analyzed your departure you would have come home to either an alcoholic or a dead Mikael. When you left, that was the worst experience in my life. You once told me you were scared of the power I held over you. I can honestly say that you have more power over me. These silences and the fact that you are having nightmare after nightmare kill me. I cannot watch you self-destroy. Please, Sally just please talk to me. It doesn't have to be tonight but at least try for us."

Lisbeth maintained eye contact and told him, "The nightmares have nothing to do with you. The only one that directly involved you was the first one, and you know all about that one." She kissed him softly and continued, "I love you too, I don't want to talk about these things because I don't want to burden you." He was about to interrupt her but she kept on going.

"I know you want to protect and take care of us but I still feel like you will disappear on us. I don't want to lie; I don't want to be vulnerable in front of you. I have always been able to take care of myself. The only thing that has been constant in my life has been the control I have over my decisions. After I was released from the psychiatric hospital I have made all the decisions regarding my life. It has always been me against the world. And then I fell in love with you, we have Aaron and I feel like this will all eventually just collapse around us."

"Mikael this is just like when I was a child, Zalachenko would leave and things were great. My mom usually healed from her injuries and got a job. Camilla and me would go to school and things were normal. Just before I felt like he was gone forever he would come back. Camilla went back to being a sociopath, seeking Zalachenko's approval, he would beat my mom and threaten me."

Mikael kissed her lips, her eyes, and her cheeks and hugged her tightly. "That bastard is dead, he won't hurt you or Aaron. He will never harm you again."

She responded by kissing him again and saying, "Mikael I need time, I won't leave you but I need time to handle these fears I have." She hesitated before telling him, "These last two weeks were a mixture of nightmares and memories, sometimes he comes back and finds me but I'm alone. You and Aaron were never mine those are the worst because that bastard reminds me that I'm worthless and don't deserve anything good. I can handle the memories, they happened, I hate to hear my mom crying and he smiles and yells at me and Camilla." She told him about tonight's memory.

Mikael listened attentively and asked questions "Is it ok if I ask you questions?" she looked like she wanted to say no but she nodded.

Lisbeth recounted her memory; Mikael kept interrupting at times when she blamed herself for the events that happened that night. "How old were you?" he asked.

"About five or six, I started school that year. He actually beat my mom because Camilla and me went to school." He stopped her right there.

"It was not your fault, I do not know many five year olds who call the police when a situation like this happens. If anything you prevented the death of your mother that night. You were brave enough to risk your safety and ask for help."

Lisbeth kept on telling him and by the end of her tale she felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. Mikael stroked her hair, she pressed herself to his side and drew circles on his shirt-clad chest. He rolled her so that she was once again on top of him. They slept like that, hugging.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning she woke him up by kissing his brow. She then kissed his mouth; he sighed and turned her over so he was on top of her. He slowly touched her belly and traced the stretch marks and went for her breasts. They were amazing; nobody could fault him for paying extra attention to them. He kissed them and licked her right nipple and then gave the same treatment to the other. He bit her neck and rolled one of her nipples. She was trying to pull him up for a kiss, he obligingly kissed her and said, "morning Sally."

She replied "morning Kalle, up for a little early fun." She teased his cock, stroking him a little roughly. She arched her back and rubbed herself against his erection. He responded by caressing her folds. She was getting a little vocal so he warned her.

"Tsk, tsk, you have to be quiet, we don't want to wake Aaron so early. Be a good girl and control yourself." He was fingering her, when she was ready he pushed himself into her. She moaned loudly, Mikael put on of his hand in her mouth muffling the sounds.

She knew she was going to be loud; she always was with him so when he covered her mouth it was such a turn on. This wasn't their first time after Aaron arrived. They usually used the bathroom or the living room for these activities. This morning she had given into her impulses and let him do whatever he wanted.

He gasped, she felt so good around him. He moved slowly at first but then seeing her rolling her nipples broke his resolve. He thrusted hard and squeezed her hips, her eyes were rolling behind her lids. She felt so much pleasure; she moved her hand down and touched her clit. He growled and put her hand away; he grabbed both her hands and put them above her head. Mikael then used one of his hands to keep them together and talked to her, "You are such a bad girl, that is mine to touch." His shaft grazed her clit and she came.

"Now you see, a well executed movement and you are bursting with pleasure. I will lift my hand from your mouth and you will not scream. Do you understand love?"

She nodded. She was about to continue her mewling sounds but he brutally kissed her and bit her lip. He continued pushing into her with such force that she came again.

Lisbeth wanted to yell but that was impossible with the baby in the room, so she settled for biting and licking his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and gasped every time he pushed into her.

He was whispering things to her ears "yes love, so tight, always wet and ready for me." He moaned and raised her legs to his chest and drove into her. Lisbeth grabbed his hand and put it in front of her mouth. It was so hot, she knew she was about to scream her pleasure and decided to use his hand as prevention. She let moaned loudly and Mikael tightened his hold.

She grabbed his behind and pulled him to her. He picked up his pace and filled her when he came. He collapsed on her and tried to catch his breath.

"That was so fucking good, I missed the morning quickies," he was still gasping when he said this. She kissed to corners of his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down.

She spoke, "I miss nicotine. If I could just light up a cigarette." Lisbeth sighed; she quit when she was pregnant with Aaron. She decided quit the habit but it was still hard not to light one after good sex.

"Sally, I don't want to work today. You drained me, I feel lazy." He slapped her behind and Lisbeth returned the slap. He laughed and continued touching her ass.

"We both know that you will go. If not Berger will call and then she will guilt you into doing extra-hours because you took the day off." Lisbeth said this in a monotonous tone. Mikael slowly stood up and went to shower.

She reflected on last night and went over her plans for the day. She would take Aaron to Palmgren. Her ex guardian liked her son and they would always go to visit the old man by the end of the month. Lisbeth and Aaron would be back for dinner, it was Mikael's turn to cook so she expected take out food. His workload at Millennium increased after the magazine expanded.

Mikael left the shower; he was drying himself and was trying to find something to wear. He heard Aaron crying and saw Lisbeth getting up from the bed, it was time for his breakfast.

"How come I don't get to drink that brand of milk?" Mikael tasted her milk and it was delicious, he was hooked on it but there was a slight problem her supply was short. Aaron tented to suck her dry so Mikael never got more than two or three drinks per week.

He tasted it by almost accident, well he was curious and one night when they were intimate he 'accidentally' sucked one nipple. It was sweeter than any other milk. He was surprised when Sally did not say anything; in fact she encouraged him. When he asked her she told him that it was natural and that she loved it when he played with any part of her body, why would her breasts be different?

She highlighted that many women including her had tasted semen and that he had tasted her, so why would drinking breast milk would be perverted? She managed to make him feel better and he was free to enjoy her milk.

Lisbeth interrupted his memories, "today is not your day, Aaron has to eat well, we are visiting Palmgren and I doubt he would want to see me nurse this little piggy."

He agreed with her, usually Lisbeth didn't give a damn when she nursed their son but for some reason it felt wrong to nurse the baby in front of Palmgren. Mikael half snorted when he heard Aaron's nickname. It was actually true; Aaron was a greedy baby when it came to his milk.

Mikael made some toast for him and Sally; he also got banana mush for Aaron. The new parents wanted to introduce the boy to other foods besides milk. Aaron cooperated but he still made his preference known. He ate some banana but his milk was choice number one.

They had breakfast and went separate ways. Lisbeth strapped her baby sling and kissed Mikael good-bye, she promised to stop by for lunch at Millennium. Lisbeth resisted the idea at first but Mikael convinced her.

Lisbeth walked to the tunnelbana and boarded the train that would take her to Palmgren's apartment. People looked at her, just as always, thankfully it was not because she was Lisbeth Salander but because of her appearance and the fact that she was holding a baby boy. She wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black smoky eye shadow. All of her piercings in place; she looked dangerous the only thing ruining her outfit was Aaron who was giggling happily and playing with her dragon necklace, he was getting spit all over her jacket.

A middle-aged man gave up his seat for her; she nodded at him as a sign of recognition. She was sitting between an elderly woman and a businessman. He was busily talking about a merger with another company or some other crap. The lady was cooing at Aaron; he was engaging his latest conquest. The baby giggled and attempted to grab the lady's hand. That baby was going to be the death of her. He was only three months old and he was already ruining her image.

Aaron was a very happy and bubbly baby. Everywhere he went he succeeded in drawing attention to himself, he attracted women especially. They would coo and do faces around him and he would cutely laugh or smile at them.

"Dear, you have such a beautiful baby boy, how old is he?" the elderly lady asked.

Lisbeth was learning to be polite, because she knew ignoring her was not an option. Aaron would make sure that the lady stayed interested in him.

"He's going to be four months on March 6th," she curtly answered. She never engaged strangers. Her son however was very trusting and latched easily onto other people. Surely that trait came from his father. The woman continued playing with Aaron.

The lady stated, "he sure looks like his daddy but he has your mouth and nose dearie." Lisbeth was mildly surprised, people usually confused her with the teenage baby sitter but this woman declared her the mother.

"Don't look so surprised, most people are idiots. You are a mother all right. I would know, I had four children of my own. Your son is such a bubbly baby. I am sure he attracts all sorts of people. Those deep blue eyes and that blond hair are the best combination for disaster."

"I had the same problem with my son Isaac, he had everyone crazy about him when we went out." The lady talked about her offspring, eventually Aaron took a nap and Lisbeth truly enjoyed talking to this strange woman who gave her tips and advices on motherhood.

It was truly a surreal experience, Lisbeth talked to Agatha, that was her name, about the uncertainty she felt around Aaron and the future.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, he will turn out all right. You and your husband will do great." Lisbeth corrected her on her assumption but the lady said the following,

"Does he sleep with you, confide in you and provides for you and little Aaron?"

Lisbeth slowly nodded, she realized that Mikael did all those things.

"I don't know why you young people complicate everything, but that is a husband."

Agatha was an extremely interesting person; she was a housewife but traveled around when the children left the home. Lisbeth did not give her any details about her life or anything personal but just outlined some of her fears. Agatha said she understood, her father had abused her and her younger brother and she had the same fears about motherhood and her husband, when she met her late husband and had her first child.

"Sweetie, unfortunately you are not the only abuse survivor, there are a lot of us. Some of us managed to find closure and were able to live full lives. Others were not fortunate enough. You young woman have an opportunity to share your life with someone who loves you and apparently understands you."

Lisbeth was floored; she told her only that her father made her life hell and her fears of inadequacy around Mikael and Aaron. This was either a very perceptive woman or she was a psychic. Needless to say that Lisbeth ruled out the latter possibility and opted to believe in her. Lisbeth was a cynic, life had made her so, but talking to Agatha felt like talking to an older version of herself. Lisbeth missed her stop but she did not care, she called Palmgren and rescheduled.

"Dear, you completely missed your stop. Mine is next." Agatha lived in a house with her granddaughter who took care of her. Sandra was at the university and was unable to go with Agatha to the dentist.

"I'll take you home Agatha, it is no problem. I already reschedule the meeting I had."

Lisbeth and Agatha got off the subway system and walked to the house. It was a nice neighborhood. Agatha invited her to come in and unexpectedly Lisbeth accepted.

"I won't stay long, we have to get back to Stockholm early in the evening." Lisbeth wanted to have lunch with Mikael.

"Don't worry, you'll be back in no time." That was not the case, Lisbeth lost track of time and chatted with Agatha the whole afternoon. Now she went in detail, she weighed all the pros and cons and decided that Agatha was trustworthy.

She came to that decision after Agatha recounted her life. Lisbeth could identify with this lady; Agatha's life had been hard. She was French but moved to Sweden with her husband after World War II. She had been a prostitute after leaving her abusive father she struggled financially. Agatha had no skills and resorted to selling her body. She met an American soldier who promised to marry her. He did, they moved to Sweden shortly after the war ended and started a new life.

That was not the happy ending; for years Agatha struggled with feelings of unworthiness and self-loathing. She told Lisbeth how tainted and unloved she thought she was. Lisbeth related perfectly to these feelings.

Agatha said something that struck her deeply. "It felt wrong you see, I knew Robert loved me and we had two beautiful children and I felt like it was too good to be true, that one day he was going to leave us or that he would realize how unworthy I was and would take the children and have another family."

Lisbeth was speechless; if fate existed then it sent Agatha to guide Lisbeth Salander. Agatha went on with her tale, at some point she and Robert separated but they reunited. Agatha came back to him and the children.

"How? I mean how did you overcome your fears. It seems like Robert forgave you and you went on to have more children and lived happily." Lisbeth wanted answers, now.

"I can lie to you and say all the sappy slogans such as 'love conquers all' but the truth is that Robert never gave up on me. We went through a lot and we had rough patches, my Rob and I worked hard at loving each other. We were not only lovers but also friends. He knew my every fear and I knew his, we communicated and had patience."

Lisbeth was bewildered. She did something on impulse. She told Agatha all about her history. A brief childhood and adolescence recount and how she met Mikael and had happened in the last four years. She did not tell everything in detail and changed around names and places. Agatha was still someone she just met; she would always be paranoid about how many people knew her secrets.

After three hours of just talking and letting everything out Lisbeth was exhausted. In the middle of her talk Aaron woke up and demanded his meal. Lisbeth nursed him in front of Agatha who seemed to not even notice.

"And I know for sure I don't want to lose Mikael but I don't want him to know everything about my childhood or all the abuse that I suffered." Lisbeth finished.

Agatha asked, "Do you love him?"

"Yes" Lisbeth was sure of that, it was fact.

"Then trust him chère. If what you tell is true he loves you and is not willing to let you go without a fight. I know it is not easy, It took me ten years and two children to trust my husband. I told you about my life because when I saw you with that baby I could see myself years ago. I saw the same uncertainty and self consciousness that comes from being abused"

Lisbeth just stared at her; she was unable to refute anything Agatha said.

Agatha spoke again, "you are ready, sweetheart. Live your life. Don't be afraid anymore. He is gone, he won't come back to do you harm."

This woman did not cease to amaze her. Agatha mentioned Zalachenko as her tormentor. How could this elderly woman know about her fear of her father and the fact that he tormented her in her nightmares?

Agatha saw her somewhat fearful expression and changed the topic. She talked about baby colic and different remedies to alleviate them.

Time flew; it was already 8:00 PM when someone entered the house. A tall, blond woman who looked to be about her age entered and spoke to no one, "Grandma, I'm home, I'll fix dinner. Oh how did your dental appointment go?" the woman saw Lisbeth and was surprised. Agatha introduced them, it was pleasant but Lisbeth had to go.

"Agatha it was a pleasure meeting you but I have to go" Lisbeth took a sleepy Aaron and strapped her sling.

Agatha walked them to the door. Lisbeth quietly said, "thank you."

She then left; Agatha just smiled at her and waved at them.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still nothing sigh. Unfortunately I'm still a college graduate with no money or real employment for the foreseeable future.

Review, Review, Review. Still chanting, please make a depressed twenty one year old happy .

Chapter 17

Mikael Blomkvist was going crazy. At 3:00 PM he called Lisbeth's cell phone. She did not show up at Millennium for their lunch. At 5:00 PM he called Palmgren, Sally cancelled their meeting earlier in the afternoon. Fear trickled through him, what if she left. No, she would not do it; they talked last night. He felt like they had reached an understanding of sorts. His Sally would not have left, just in case he checked his email. Nothing from her, last time she left a note. So it was not that. He called Annika to see if she had gone to her place. Nothing, she did not know where Sally was.

"What do you mean her cellphone is off? Mikael, I hate to say it but what if she left again?" Annika asked.

"No. As idiotic as it sounds last time I felt as if she had left me but now is different. She did not leave me."

He ended their conversation promising to call if Lisbeth showed up. By 8:00 PM everyone at Millennium was worried. They heard Mikael Blomkvist talking to someone from the police.

"What do you mean I can't report her as missing yet? Bublanski I am telling you something happened to my Sally. No I won't come down, you have to file a report now. No, Sally is my Lisbeth. I call her that." Mikael breathed deeply and offered an apology and tried to convince Jan to file the report but to no avail.

He refused, he said: "we both know that Salander is prone to running away. Blomkvist I won't do anything until three days have passed."

Mikael dropped the phone and waited for something to happen. Erika and Christer went into the glass office. They saw him with his hands to his face in a defeated position. He raised his head and saw them looking worriedly at him.

"I know what you're going to say. 'Don't worry, she'll be back'. I cannot do that, there is something happening. I know it."

Christer and Erika did not say anything. They waited with him for about thirty minutes. The last employees at Millennium were about to leave; Lotta Karim and Henry Cortez were making their way to the elevators.

"I wonder where she is," said Cortez. Karim was about to reply when the elevator doors opened and they saw Lisbeth Salander with a sleeping Aaron step out.

They followed her to Mikael Blomkvist's glass office; they observed from outside.

Mikael was calling Bublanski again; Christer and Erika tried to stop him. They were sure that Lisbeth Salander abandoned their friend. It was very sad to see him suffer like this. Mikael dialed the numbers when he looked up and saw her.

Lisbeth was in front of him; she just opened the door. His Sally gave him a small smile. His faced filled with relief and happiness. Mikael's face transformed from extreme anxiety to serenity. He walked around his desk and hugged her and Aaron hard.

The baby felt the pressure and let out a cry. Lisbeth shushed Aaron and rocked him in the sling. He went back to sleep. Mikael touched her face and kissed her.

"Don't you ever do this to me again, you hear me Sally, never." He softly whispered, only she heard him.

Lisbeth was confused; she analyzed the events of today and then realized that he was worried for her. She looked at her cellphone and saw fifteen missed calls from him.

Christer and Erika left, Christer finally understood what Erika said when she confided that her affair with Mikael was over. Mikael Blomkvist only had eyes for the Salander girl. The girl apparently felt the same way. He could bet his lucky penny that they did not even notice they were alone.

It was wrong to spy on them but Christer, Erika, Lotta and Henry stayed outside the glass office and watched the exchange that took place.

Mikael looked at her and Aaron and searched for signs of injury. After assuring himself that they were fine he asked Lisbeth. "Where have you been? I even called Bublanski." He waited for her response.

Lisbeth wasn't sure of how to respond; clearly he was worried and expected straightforward answers from her. She sat in his chair, Aaron was getting bigger and heavier. She stood up the whole ride back to Stockholm. "I met a lady, her name is Agatha, we talked and she invited me to her house. I went and time just flew. When I noticed it was already 8:00 PM."

Mikael was shocked; his Sally never took well to strangers. He remembered how jealous Armansky was when Lisbeth and him started working together. He approached her and went on his knees. He caressed Aaron's head and softly kissed his forehead and then kissed her.

"Sally, I don't want you to think that I want to control you but please just text me and let me know where you are. I almost went crazy thinking that something happened to you or Aaron."

Lisbeth asked something that was bothering her, "Did you think I abandoned you?"

He answered, "The idea crossed my mind, I won't lie. Bublanski refused to file the report because he believed that you running away was more likely. Annika seemed ready to comfort me because you were not coming back."

He waited for a shrug or a sarcastic Salander comment but instead his Sally touched his cheek and gave him a kiss. She said, "I'm sorry Mikael."

Suddenly he was tired and wanted nothing more than curl up in his bed with Sally. He was grateful that they were in the same page about the events of today. He took Aaron who was now wide awake and looking at everything. The baby started to get fussy. Mikael took him from the sling and carried him to the door. Lisbeth followed them.

When the small family let the office, the adults noticed the Millennium employees also leaving. Mikael had the suspicion that they spied on them; it bothered him a little but he was not going to lose sleep over that. Lisbeth while being a very private person did not care what other people thought of her or her relationship to Mikael so she waved it off.

Karim and Cortez left on one elevator. Christer, Erika, Michael, Aaron and Lisbeth boarded the other one.

In typical Aaron fashion he giggled at the two strangers. Aaron new them both, Mikael took him to Millennium every other week. Christer and Erika were behind Mikael; Aaron was trying to reach Christer's glasses. The adult engaged the baby by approaching him and then backing away. Aaron let out all sorts of giggles and little sounds.

When leaving the elevator, Erika offered to take them to Mikael's apartment. Surprisingly it was Lisbeth who accepted the offer.

"Thank you." She walked to Berger's car; obviously she did not have a chair for Aaron. They arranged it by having Mikael sit with the baby and Lisbeth rode next to Berger.

The ride was silent, Mikael was dead tired and Lisbeth didn't do small talk. Mikael thanked Erika for the ride and said good-bye to her. Little Aaron giggled at her.

Lisbeth was already up the stairs when Mikael and Aaron said their good-byes. They entered the apartment. Lisbeth made herself a sandwich while Mikael bathed Aaron.

She asked, "Mikael are you hungry?"

"No," he answered from the bathroom. He rinsed Aaron and then put him in his crib.

He went into the kitchen and saw his Sally eating a tuna sandwich. She offered a little bite and he took it. She finished her meal and they showered.

Mikael looked tired and let Lisbeth wash him. He in turn embraced her and caressed her back. He traced her dragon tattoo, he loved that one, and it was definitely his favorite. He turned her around and kissed it. He could see the water soaking the ink on her back. He kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. He hugged her from the back and moved to the showerhead. He touched her hips and her belly.

Her body changed; when he first met her she was very slender. During her pregnancy she became rounded. She was now back to her slender figure but her hips were rounder. Mikael touched her clit and massaged her vulva. She was supporting herself with the shower wall and was backing up her behind. Lisbeth looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a dirty smile. He smiled back and entered her.

He made love to her slowly, Lisbeth moaned and gasped. Mikael rolled her nipples and her clit. She came gripping him with such force that he had no other option but to spill his seed inside of her.

They slid to the bathtub and kissed once more. Lisbeth was tired and wanted to sleep she curled herself on top of Mikael. He noticed that Sally was about to drift off and stood up. He carried her to the bed and left her there. He checked on Aaron, the baby was sleeping and sucking his thumb.

He went to the bed; he immediately sought Sally's warmth and smelled her wet hair. He drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: nada, nothing, niente, rien, ingenting is mine.

I have been a very good fanfiction author. No beta, but always posting so please review .

Chapter 18

Lisbeth Salander woke up with Mikael between her breasts; this was not unusual given his obsession with her milk production. She decided to leave him be, she ran her fingers through his hair and thought about yesterday's events.

Talking to Agatha was liberating, this elderly woman listened to her and gave her advice. She held no preconceived ideas of who Lisbeth Salander was and did not pass any judgment on her. Agatha was a kindred spirit who went through similar life experiences; maybe she would visit her again sometime.

Mikael inhaled deeply, he smelled something sweet and milky, something he liked. He opened is eyes and got a full view of Sally's breasts. He nuzzled them and sucked on one nipple, he was rewarded with sweet milk. He sucked and played with her other nipple. Lisbeth rubbed herself on him and teased his morning erection. Some people would call him perverted or twisted but he enjoyed Lisbeth's milk. He teased her nipples and alternated between breasts. His Sally also got excited from him drinking her milk. It was quite different from when she nursed Aaron; with the baby she felt love and a sense of protection. With Mikael she felt lust and immense pleasure.

She rolled over so that she was straddling him. He protested and sat in the bed with her in his lap. He latched onto her breast again. His Sally impaled herself on him and began riding him. She was getting loud and Mikael shushed her, fearing that she would wake the sleeping baby.

She bit her lips and continued frantically riding him. Mikael was still busily sucking on her breasts. She came and hugged Mikael, he flipped her and drove into her, and he increased his pace and came with a groan.

Mikael caught his breath and said, "We have to move Aaron to the guest room .It is time."

Lisbeth smiled and replied, "you just want to hear me scream your name without worrying that your son will interrupt your fun."

He laughed and tickled her. They heard Aaron crying and Lisbeth tried to soothe him with one of his pacifiers. Aaron was not distracted and rooted for her breasts.

Lisbeth addressed Aaron, "you and your father are going to suck me dry." Aaron frowned at his mother and continued with his meal.

Mikael looked at them, he was painfully aware that he could not imagine himself without them. He was ecstatic that they were here and that they were his.

Lisbeth smiled his way and he smiled back. He loved seeing her smile, she looked happy. Mikael felt that he owed something to this Agatha person; he had a hunch that things would get better now. He did not know why but he felt at peace, Lisbeth and Aaron were with him and everything was in place. Nilla was attending the university; she was on speaking terms with him. Annika was well, and his work at Millennium was better than ever.

Now Lisbeth was smiling again and everything was great in the world.

Mikael and Lisbeth readied themselves for the day, he was of course going to Millennium and she was going to visit Palmgren.

The visit with Palmgren went great, he had improved his speech and the speech pathologist was optimistic. Palmgren talked about going back to work as a guardian for other children. He truly enjoyed helping youth. He was good at his job and he could help other human beingd. Lisbeth was grateful for his help and told him in simple words that she was sure he would help more "troubled adolescents".

"Well, you do have a hero complex and as annoying as you can be you are great with unruly teenagers." She was teasing him.

"Now Lisbeth, paly nice. I will see if I can get back in the system but we'll have to wait and hear from the government agencies."

They talked about Aaron and his progress. To this point she had never been present at a prenatal appointment but according to Mikael the baby was doing great.

The adults played chess while Aaron napped. Lisbeth won as always, Palmgren swore he would get her one of these days. Lisbeth and her ex guardian also discussed Camilla. Lisbeth was not really interested in her sister but Palmgren casually said that he got in contact with one of his old friends at the social work agency. Hans Rang handled Camilla's case from when she was thirteen until she became of age.

Rang and Camilla bonded and she maintained contact for a couple of months after she left the system. Rang reported that Camilla left Sweden and was working in London. He received a postcard a couple of months after she left. That was all Rang knew from his ex-ward.

Lisbeth was completely uninterested; Camilla was not worth her attention. Her sister left and did not think about their mother, that was what bothered her the most. Agneta Sofia Salander tried to protect her children; she was a victim. A helpless beaten down woman who was structurally neglected by society; Lisbeth had a love/hate relationship with her late mother. She hated that Agneta had played victim but she felt the need to protect her, Camilla on the other hand made it clear that she despised their mother.

Lisbeth could not forgive her for that. Their last fight was because of that issue; Camilla insulted Agneta, her lack of a "back bone". Camilla accused her mother of destroying their family.

Camilla had said awful things; she stated, "If she would have just listened to Dad nothing would have happened. She always antagonized him."

Lisbeth went crazy and defended Agneta, "That bastard beat her every time he was with us. You know that Camilla, we heard her crying and pleading with him."

Camilla retorted, "Maybe she deserved it." Lisbeth just lost it and threw herself at Camilla. They physically fought and were separated by someone.

That was the last time Lisbeth saw he twin sister. Aaron who woke up from his nap interrupted her; she went to pick him up from Palmgren's bed. She went back to the living room and finally told Palmgren to not bother and let things be.

"I do not want to know where Camilla is, I am not interested. If she wants to be found she will come back to Sweden."

Palmgren did not pursue this line of conversation and asked about Blomkvist.

Lisbeth was grateful but did not show it. Palmgren asked, "What happened yesterday, he called asking for you."

"I forgot to call him and tell him I was visiting someone else." Lisbeth answered.

Palmgren assumed it was either Eriksson or Armansky that she saw. He queried, "Are things alright between you two?" she nodded. They played another game and Lisbeth called it a day.

She rode the train and went to Millennium; she wanted to invite Malin Eriksson to an Evil Fingers reunion.

She entered the magazine and went to Eriksson's office. She told her to be at the club by 9:00 PM next Friday. Malin accepted the invitation and Lisbeth left the office. She went into Mikael's office and waited for him to show up.

"Hey love," he said, he was not surprised to see her or Aaron there. Lisbeth had free time and was easily bored around the apartment so she almost always ended up visiting him and having lunch with him.

"I'm almost done, let me just finish reading this memo and we'll be leaving. Actually give me thirty minutes and we will be going home for the day."

Mikael finished his duties, he called Erika and they decided on some of the last additions to the main news article in the next issue.

Mikael carried Aaron and played with him while Lisbeth said good-bye to Malin.

He heard someone open the door and said, "Love help me with the baby sling so we can go now."

He looked up and saw Erika instead of his Sally. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Lisbeth."

Erika just laughed and said, "I'm sorry but I just never pictured you like this. You were never one to hold Nilla or any other baby."

He laughed and nodded, "well this little guy seems to like me. He doesn't cry when I hold him." Little Aaron tried to grab his Dad's nose and gurgled when he caught it.

"I'm ready, let's go." Lisbeth called out from the door, Mikael grabbed his glasses and asked Lisbeth to help him with the sling.

"How come I can always do it and you never manage to figure out the way to wrap yourself around the sling?" Lisbeth was a little exasperated but Mikael stole a kiss when she was helping him with Aaron.

Erika saw the exchange and felt a little sad. She felt nostalgia and amazement at seeing a complete different Lisbeth. She was a softer version, a mother and a partner.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only have $100 in my bank account, conclusion: definitely not the owner of the Millennium trilogy.

Please review!

Chapter 19

Aaron Blomkvist was annoyed. He wanted to crawl around, but his mother confined him to his playpen. He had a ball and a cell phone her mommy gave him. He played around with the phone and got bored. He wanted to explore but could not get out of this place.

Lisbeth Salander was working on her latest research job. She had things under control; finally. At 8 months Aaron was a nightmare. He learned to crawl and was trying to drive her insane. Mikael and her had to baby proof the apartment now that Aaron was on the loose but they were completely busy with work. It was crazy; they did not take any vacation time this year. Millennium was launching a book and Mikael was busy editing. Armansky asked a personal favor and contracted her for a big corporate case.

"Mommy!" Aaron yelled he was getting impatient, he wanted out now. Needless to say Lisbeth ignored him and his warning.

Aaron was getting ready for his pouting show, it worked on daddy, auntie Annika and the blond woman. He pouted away and opened his big blue eyes but mommy was not falling for the trick

"I know you Aaron. You won't get out." His mommy said and he sighed and fell on his bottom. He tried a crying gig but nothing. His mommy approached and gave him his white teddy bear. He resigned himself and played with it.

Lisbeth saw her child trying to trick her but if she could resist the original pouter, Mikael Blomkvist himself, she could do the same with the little doppelganger. She was extremely busy and did not need the added distraction that was Aaron Blomkvist. If it were up to the little boy he would spend all day crawling and exploring around.

Lisbeth had neither time nor patience today. Usually her research projects gave her satisfaction and she was able to write a report within a week. But these corporate employees were giving her extra work. She contacted Plague and Trinity for help; finally the three of them were able to compile decent reports.

Lisbeth was also busy because of her financial affairs in Gibraltar. Her legal advisor culminated his contract and Lisbeth did not know what to do with her money. Wasp Enterprises was doing great, her involvement diminished but she no longer cared. Trinity was the one doing all the work for the company, he was now the president and major shareholder.

Lisbeth was not really interested in the business; she was simpler and just needed to know that she had money just in case she needed it. Lisbeth decided to have the rest of the money in the bank accounts. She hired a new lawyer who gave her monthly reports. Mikael didn't want to involve himself in any of her finances.

"Whatever you do is fine, just make sure you are aware of all that happens around your money." That was the only advice Mikael gave on the matter. After days of not knowing what to do with so much money she decided to donate most of it to different charities around the world.

She kept an amount in three trust funds, one for Aaron, one for emergencies and one for Mikael and her. She also had Wasp Enterprises stocks. Mikael agreed on her proceedings and was happy that Sally managed to get rid of all those millions.

Lisbeth heard the door open and saw a weary Mikael enter the house.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" squealed Aaron; finally someone would pay attention to him. His mommy did not even play with him today.

"Hey buddy, how was your afternoon." Mikael asked Aaron, who was busily babbling and making no sense.

Mikael kissed Lisbeth in the head and picked up Aaron from his playpen. He was tired but finally today was Friday. He could unwind and be with his family for the weekend. This book was sucking the life out of him, it was interesting but the author had a lot of revising to do. The writer was a little rough around the edges but had a lot of potential.

He kissed Aaron and tickled him; he was about to put him down when Lisbeth said "don't even think about putting that little hellion on the floor." She was tired too and reminded Mikael that Aaron had the tendency to create havoc anywhere he crawled.

"Sorry little man but mom is right, I forget how much trouble you can get into." Aaron looked longingly at the floor and glared at his daddy, who whispered "blame your mother, she was the one who said no."

"I heard that, you do know that Aaron can hear you and if we go by what medical journals say he can comprehend speech by now."

She looked up from her laptop and closed it. She then let a sigh and said "I'm done with this case, remind me to ask about the clients' names before doing favors to Armansky."

"I thought you loved big cases." Yelled Mikael from the kitchen where he was making himself a ham sandwich, Aaron was eating bread with him.

"I do, but this one was not interesting. It was just hard to find the corporate dirt on the employees." Lisbeth was tired, and Aaron seemed to feel the same way. He fussed and stretched his chubby arms on her direction. She took him and kissed him on the head. The baby laid her head on his mommy's breasts. He nuzzled them.

Mommy got the hint and gave him his milk; he sleepily gazed at his mommy and closed his eyes. He was asleep within five minutes.

Lisbeth carried him to his crib and then when to the bedroom. She found a sleeping Mikael; she curled up next to him and drifted off.

He hugged her a pulled a leg over her, Mikael slept better when he had Lisbeth as a body pillow and vice versa.

Aaron woke them up; he was crying his heart out in the next room. Mikael got up and checked on his son. The baby lifted his little hands and opened and closed them. Mikael picked him up and tried to soothe him. He rocked him and eventually Aaron calmed down.

Lisbeth was already preparing the coffee maker, and said "Aaron needs to have his check up appointment this month."

Mikael had not achieved his goal of having Lisbeth attend one of those yet. He tried to persuade her again, "you know Sally maybe you should come this time, what if the doctor needs information only you have such as nursing schedule?"

She was not falling for any of his traps, "you know the schedule better than me, seeing as you and your son share my milk production."

He smiled wickedly and winked at her, maybe next time he thought. Today was his turn with Aaron. They were going to Millennium. Lisbeth was going to see Agatha. His Sally went to see the elderly woman at least once a month. He had met Agatha twice; she was a very pleasant lady.

Mikael drank his coffee and then took a shower; Lisbeth changed Aaron and dressed him. He had a blue sweater and black jeans; he was trying to undress himself and was getting frustrated.

"Why is it that you always try to do this Aaron? It won't work." She smiled at him and kissed him in the cheek. He grabbed her nose and squeezed. Lisbeth pulled him up and carried him to the living room. She put him in his high chair and fed him cereal.

A dressed Mikael approached her and kissed her, he then went into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Are we having lunch together or are you coming back home straight from Agatha's?" Mikael asked. He was sure that his schedule would not allow him to take Aaron all day. His plan was to have Lisbeth take over the babysitting duty in the afternoon.

Lisbeth offhandedly answered, "I'll go to Milton security and hand in my latest report. Also I am going to see Mimi, she just got back from France last week."

So she was definitely not switching babysitting duties, he came clean and told her.

"Sally love, I need you to take Aaron for today or at least the evening, please. I have a full schedule and I will not be able to look after him. Karina Johansson is meeting with me today and we are finishing her book."

"I don't think so Kalle, I held my end of the bargain. I babysat him yesterday and the day before because you could not take him. Tough for you Blomkvist, but life is hard." She winked at him and kept feeding Aaron who was engrossed with his cheerios.

"But Lisbeth love, I will make it up. I'll cook for two weeks straight and take over baby duties for a whole month." Mikael thought that was a sweet deal, Lisbeth hated cooking and no baby duty would be a nice bonus.

"No, and do not try anything else chore related. You are already in my debt for a week." Lisbeth was not changing her plans, she truly loved her son but he was a very distracting baby and would demand her whole attention.

Mikael tried another approach; he pulled her from her chair and looked at her directly in the eyes. He gave his Sally the smoldering look he would give her just before he undressed her. Mikael knew it turned her on whenever he did it; she was still dressed in one of his old t-shirts. He ran his hand over her left tight and squeezed her hip. He bit her ear and whispered, "If you take Aaron today, I will make sure Annika has him over the weekend and we will not leave our bed until late Sunday evening when we pick him up."

"Imagine that Sally, you under me for a whole three days. Picture it love, nothing will come between us, just you and me, it will be like old times. You screaming your pleasure without worrying about the baby crying or needing one of us." He was now licking one side of her neck and toying with her panties.

Lisbeth grabbed his head and kissed him forcibly, she then bit his lower lip and answered, "You play dirty Mikael Blomkvist, trying to bribe me at all costs. I like your reasoning but still no." She swatted his hand away and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Damn it, Mikael thought. He looked at Aaron who was throwing cheerios around. He was a very energetic baby, he would have to take his son to Millennium and pray he behaved today.

Mikael entered the bedroom and saw Lisbeth pulling up a black tank top and dark tight jeans. She had filled out and her behind looked great, he hugged her from the back and pinched her ass. "Are you sure you don't want the weekend for just us?" he attempted his last seduction.

She turned around and touched his chest, "I want the weekend, but you still have to take care of Aaron today. I would not say no to a sex filled weekend but Aaron has to be with you today."

He sighed and kissed her again "I'll see if Annika wants to take him in tomorrow, I really want us to be alone. I love our son but we need to unwind and have some alone time."

Lisbeth nodded and pulled him for another kiss. They were getting hot and heavy but they were interrupted by Lisbeth's cellphone, it was Agatha.

"Sweetheart I have to cancel, my youngest, remember Isaac, well he is taking me to a surprise cruise to the Bahamas."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll see each other when you come back." Mikael heard Sally agreeing and wishing her friend a good trip.

"So that was Agatha, she is going to be away for three months. Apparently her son and his family are celebrating her birthday with this cruise to the Bahamas."

Mikael smiled and added playfully, "then you can take Aaron for the day," he grabbed her middle and tried ticking her. She half-smiled but sternly said, "No."

His face fell, but she added "although you could do something for me." She looked at him evilly and said, "You Mikael Blomkvist will desist on your idea of taking me to Aaron's appointments. You will not complain or try to guilt me into going with you."

Mikael's desperation was so great that he agreed. Lisbeth gave him a final kiss and whispered, "Do get Annika to take our son, I'll have a little something for you if you get us that weekend."

He wanted to throw her on the bed and have his way with her but he was running late. He kissed her neck and left a mark, "don't you worry your pretty little head. I will play dirty and use years of sibling blackmail if I have to. We will have this weekend love."

Mikael was on his third cup of coffee when he left the apartment. He walked to Millennium and entered his office; he got to work. At around 2:00 PM Johansson showed up and they went over the last details of the book. By 5:00 PM they finally came to an agreement; Johansson was reluctant to make some changes that Mikael thought were essential for the book. The young writer relented and he compromised, they were both happy with the final product.

Mikael went to Erica's office to say goodbye, "hey Erika, I'm done for today. Have a nice weekend."

Erika seemed surprised; they were supposed to get together at Christer's house for his birthday. "What do you mean aren't you going to Christer's birthday get-together?"

Mikael forgot about that detail, "I will have to make my excuses, Christer will understand. I have to relax, Erika I need time with my Sally. You know better than anyone else know the pressure around me these past few weeks."

Erika still felt a little heart broken whenever he alluded to his relationship with Salander but it was becoming a dull pain. She answered, "you know what I'll tell Christer that you and Lisbeth have a terrible cold and are not able to make it to the party."

"Erika Berger you are an angel, I won't forget this." He briefly hugged her and left the office.

One down, one to go, he thought. He called Annika; he went by her office and launched his attack.

He entered his sister's office and greeted Annika and went straight to the point, "I need you to take Aaron for the weekend."

His sister immediately said, "No way, I'm not babysitting an eight month old baby. Not even for a million dollars."

"Dear baby sister, I am not asking you. You Annika Giannini are taking your nephew or I will spill your darkest secret to your husband."

"You wouldn't, you are bluffing." Annika was not falling for the trick, he looked serious but he wouldn't. Her brother was a very moral person and when she told him about that night he swore he would never tell anyone.

"Annika, I'll tell Enrico about how when you were fifteen you got poison oak in your vagina while you were camping with your other friends and went to a male counselor who caught you scratching and thought you were masturbating."

Annika blushed, it was almost silly but that was her most embarrassing memory. She had surely done stupider things but peeing in the woods and getting poison oak was the most humiliating. She still remembered the talk she got from Goren the counselor. It wasn't until he began speaking about calling her parents that she confessed. She was sent to the nurse's office and she gave her calamine and a shot.

Annika told her big brother five years later when she was under the influence of alcohol. "Mikael you swore you would never tell, but if you are playing hard ball then I'll tell Lisbeth about the time you fed Aaron chocolate ice cream and he went wild with sugar rush."

He winced and said, "She knows, and she forgave me already. Drop it Giannini, Lisbeth knows everything about me. She's a great researcher plus I don't have any secrets around her."

Annika did not believe him and tried to blackmail him but she was unable to sway him. It wasn't until he dialed Enrico's number that she agreed to take the baby boy.

"You will pay Mikael Blomkvist, do not even think about using that information for the future." Mikael knew that, it was part of their deal. Once a sibling uses blackmail information they can never use it again.

"Thank you little sister, now get your stuff together. We are going to my home and you are taking Aaron. We will pick him Sunday evening." Mikael winked at her. He ushered her to the door and they left for his apartment.

Annika drove and then it occurred to her that she did not have a car seat for Aaron. She told that bit of information to her brilliant brother. He assured her to not worry, "we bought a car sit after Erika drove us once. We believed that it wouldn't be the last time so we bought one."

Crap, thought Annika. She was sure that was going to annoy Mikael. She continued to glare at the road. They entered the apartment and found Lisbeth and Aaron playing with a red ball. He was bouncing it and Lisbeth was giving it back whenever he threw it too far away.

"I'll get his diaper bag, his food and some of his toys. Lisbeth do you have his milk pumped."

Lisbeth glared at him and nodded. She addressed Annika; "He drinks his milk at 7:00 AM and 10:00 PM. You probably have a day supply, he fusses but he will eventually drink formula. 'Eddie' refers to his white teddy bear; he never leaves it. He sleeps with it and talks to it. He won't sleep unless you sing, "Can't help falling in love"; thank your brother for that. He has an uncanny fascination with this show called Dora The Explorer; he loves the blue monkey. He watches that show every morning at 8:00 AM. Other than that he won't give you any trouble. Do not let him manipulate you into letting him crawl free."

Annika was surprised but Lisbeth didn't give her time to say a word before she gave her the milk and some formula bottles. Annika had children of her own and she did know how to take care of the child besides, Aaron was a very easygoing child. He wouldn't give her much trouble.

Mikael stepped out of the bedroom with all of the necessary equipment. Lisbeth kissed Aaron and gave him to Annika. The baby went willingly and pulled his aunt's hair to get her attention. Aaron looked at her and slapped her face.

Mikael went with them to the car and fastened the car seat. He put his son on it and said goodbye.

That was how their first weekend away from Aaron started.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I make no profit out of this; the characters are definitely not mine.

Prepare yourselves for a massive update. I will be uploading at least 3 chapters tonight. I can't sleep; the heat is keeping me awake. Please read and review!

Chapter 20

Mikael and Lisbeth relaxed and took a long bath. The bathtub was big enough for them and she was leaning against him. Sally told him about her day and he patiently listened. They were drinking wine and Mikael was toying with Lisbeth's belly button

"As you know after Agatha cancelled on me I had the morning free. Aaron watched some cartoons and crawled around in his playpen. Your son spent the whole morning trying to break free from the playpen but was unable to do so." Lisbeth turned around and glared at Mikael who was trying to stifle his chuckles. He kissed her pout and turned her around again. He was busy caressing her belly and thighs while Lisbeth continued her tale.

"We then left for Lundagatan. Mimi and I scheduled lunch at 1:30 PM. She was very surprised when she met Aaron."

Lisbeth remembered the look her ex-girlfriend gave her. They were good friends; but Lisbeth never mentioned her relationship with Mikael Blomkvist. It was just something that never came up. Miriam Wu did not really care for other people's relationships unless it affected her wellbeing.

When Mimi came back to Stockholm she called Lisbeth and they agreed to catch up while they had lunch in a restaurant they both liked. It was located near Mimi's apartment.

Lisbeth Salander was exasperated; she was climbing the stairs to her former apartment while trying to get Aaron to stop bouncing on his sling. At eight months old the boy did not appreciate being constrained for long periods of time and he was making his disapproval known. He was fussing and kicking away.

Lisbeth finally managed to knock on the door. She thought about using her keys but it felt wrong to do so. She knocked twice and the third time Mimi greeted her.

"Hey stranger, is that a baby?" Mimi was dumbfounded, never in a million years would she believe that Lisbeth babysat children.

"Hello to you too, I'm coming in. Aaron is a little fussy right now." She unfastened the sling and placed Aaron in the couch. The baby immediately noticed the stranger and threw a smile at her.

"One of these days that smile won't work Aaron." Lisbeth said, but she noticed that same as others Mimi Wu was smitten with her son.

"He is such a cute baby. Hey! I've seen these eyes before. Is he related to that journalist friend you had? Blomkvist, yes that was his name." Mimi asked. She was almost sure that the boy was related to the journalist. Why else would Lisbeth be with a small child?

"Actually Aaron is my son, and yes Mikael Blomkvist is his father." Lisbeth waited for her reaction, but Mimi just gaped at her and observed the baby.

"He does look like you, I mean his features are just like Blomkvist's but he has your mouth." Miriam Wu did not know what else to say. She was aware of Lisbeth's bisexuality and knew some aspects of her relationship with Mikael. One night when they were in France Lisbeth whispered his name when she was sleeping.

Mimi asked for a very deserved update of Lisbeth's life. Lisbeth gave her a brief overview. After two hours of talking about their lives and recent projects they completely forgot about lunch and decided to order Chinese.

If Mimi was honest she never pictured Salander with a child but it was obvious that she loved the little monster. Yes, Aaron Blomkvist was an adorable looking baby. Mimi remembered the saying, "don't judge a book by its cover." Aaron proved to be a handful, he crawled at an amazing speed, and he knocked on cabinets and let out high-pitched noises. Lisbeth asked if she kept anything dangerous or toxic in the lower cabinets or near the floor. Mimi confidently answered no; she did not have time to buy cleaning products yet.

Lisbeth let the baby roam free after knowing that there was nothing that could harm him. Mimi was glad that her friend was happy, Lisbeth Salander was always withdrawn and had an unhappy aura about her, but now she looked good. Her friend put some weight, she was not one of those curvy models but carrying a baby had left its mark in Salander's body. She looked more relaxed and at peace.

Mimi never liked Blomkvist much, in major part because of how she met him but it seemed like the guy wasn't that bad. Lisbeth had a child with him and was living with him so maybe she should give him a chance.

Lisbeth and Mimi agreed to keep in touch and to have a meeting with the Evil Fingers. The group now included Malin Eriksson, Lisbeth had yet to introduce Eriksson to Mimi. Mimi felt a little nostalgic now it was just her and this Malin woman; they were the only ones still single. Lisbeth was now part of the either married or parent group.

Aaron tripped over a pair of shoes and landed on his stomach. His mom immediately looked at him to see if he had any injuries. The fearful expression in her face led to Aaron crying his heart out. Lisbeth hugged him and comforted him, he sought her breasts and Lisbeth nursed him.

Mimi was amazed and shocked, 'who would have thought, Lisbeth Salander, the doting mother.' Lisbeth looked to peaceful and little Aaron looked so beautiful. It was a perfect picture. When Aaron finished his meal Lisbeth decided to call it a day.

"He will probably get sleepy soon and I prefer to be at home when he wakes up. He is a terror in the tunnelbana. He once grabbed a teenager's hair and did not want to let go." Lisbeth smiled lopsidedly as she remembered the blond girl letting a shriek when she stood up and tried to get off at her stop. Lisbeth had to pry Aaron's fingers loose but the girl missed her chance and the doors closed. Needless to say that the girl glared at both her and her son, Lisbeth obviously ignored her.

Mimi said her goodbyes and Lisbeth gave her Eriksson's number so that they could go out and get to know each other before an Evil Fingers meeting.

"Your son managed to gratefully fall asleep during the train ride so he was not much trouble. We got home; Aaron woke up and played around until his evening nap. Then you and Annika came home and now we are here." She finished as Mikael began to plant kisses along her collarbone.

"Excellent report Ms. Salander, very succinct and efficient." Mikael replied, it all sounded muffled because he was still kissing her neck. Lisbeth was getting excited and turned herself around. She straddled him and kissed him, she went for his erection and managed to slip him inside of her.

Mikael grabbed her hips and helped her move and establish a rhythm. He looked into her eyes and moved her hair back from her forehead; he said, "You're beautiful." She increased her pace and kissed him hard again. She moaned his name and hugged him. He nuzzled one side of her neck and came. They stayed in the bathtub for another thirty minutes. Once the water turned too cold they stood up and went to the bedroom.

When they were in bed, both of them covered by sheets, she raised her head and asked him, "Do you really think so?" Mikael looked puzzled, he asked "Think what?"

"That I'm beautiful, you said I was beautiful." She was looking at him and expecting an answer.

He replied without any hesitation, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever been with." She laughed, and kissed him.

"Don't be silly, I know for a fact that Erika and Monica are prettier than me," she said, Lisbeth always felt uncomfortable about her image. She appreciated that Mikael tried to make her feel better.

Mikael looked at her very seriously and said, "I'm not saying this because I love you. I mean I do love you and to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. But that is not my point, as a man I find you very attractive. You are more attractive than Erika, Monica or Harriet."

Now she was puzzled, Mikael continued his tirade "you have a very beautiful face, and I have seen how other men look at you. They see what I see; a young, very sexy woman."

"Lisbeth, you don't need a lot of make up or other beauty products because your skin is even and very beautiful, you look radiant in any type of make up. You Lisbeth are a very beautiful and attractive woman."

Lisbeth smiled at him and shook her head; Mikael knew that she had a hard time accepting compliments about her looks. He instead pulled her to him and kissed her and tickled her. These activities led to them loving each other once again. He was very playful and paid extra attention to her body features. He caressed her hips and thighs, her flat stomach, her breasts and lavished her face with gentle kisses.

Lisbeth listened to him speak about how much her loved her appearance while he was making love to her. "I love these breasts, they feed my son and provide me with much enjoyment and pleasure." He proceeded to lick her nipples and touch her.

"I love this face, it is my favorite face in the world. That smile is the most beautiful expression I have ever seen." She smiled and he laughed and said, "it gives me a sense of peace and fulfillment."

He continued with his proclamations, "and those eyes, those eyes marvel me. They are so expressive, and so beautiful like this, when I'm deep inside of you." He moaned and told her, "they are the sexiest eyes and I'm the only one who gets to see them so heated with pleasure."

He drove hard into her and maintained eye contact with her. She loved him and how he could reassure her. Lisbeth Salander was grateful that she met him and that he had not given up on her even when she wanted to give up on herself. Lisbeth sought his mouth and kissed him. She knew he was close by the way he was increasing his pace. She whispered close to his ear "I love you" and he lost it. He came and repeated her words.

As they came down from the endorphin rush, Lisbeth cuddled him to her chest and slept peacefully.

Saturday morning found them cuddled against each other, they drank some coffee and Mikael read the newspaper. They talked more about everyday life and the magazine. Mikael was sure that this new book would be a best seller and that Johansson would become a great investment. They made plans to eat out. Mikael and Lisbeth decided on a Greek place near Lundagatan.

Lisbeth wore a black summer dress and her usual dark make up with the exception of bright red lipstick. Mikael wanted to smear it out of her face with a kiss, but she stopped him. Lisbeth already knew of his plans, and then she would have to apply the lipstick again. She wore almost all of her piercings; Aaron was not there to tug at them. Lisbeth learned her lesson a long time ago, do not wear shiny things that Aaron would painfully grab and tug. Her nose piercing had healed so that was not an option anymore; her mouth piercings healed too, and the only survivors were the ones in her eyebrows.

'Maybe when Aaron grows up I'll pierce them again.' Lisbeth and Mikael had to be in constant proximity of the little boy. Mikael interrupted her thoughts by placing a small kiss in her cheek.

They had lunch and strolled around Stockholm during the evening, Lisbeth discussed Wasp Enterprises' future. Trinity was an excellent CEO and the company was booming. Lisbeth was glad that the Hacker Republic citizens were doing so great.

At night they went to another restaurant and had dinner. They enjoyed themselves very much. It was like the time they were touring the Swedish seaside, they laughed and drank a little too much. They walked to their apartment and made love until they tired themselves. Lisbeth had a method to getting her way in bed. She knew that if she called him old or if she pouted Mikael would be on her faster than anything. For a man his age he really had a lot of stamina, Mikael Blomkvist was hers and she was very glad about it. She slept on top of him; she loved listening to his heartbeat.

Lisbeth woke up the next morning and turned on the TV. While she flipped trough TV programs she found Dora the Explorer and thought about Aaron who should be watching the show.

"I miss him," Lisbeth simply said. She was pathetic, it was only about a day and a half since her son left and she already missed him.

Mikael smiled to himself, his Sally truly was a different person, four years ago she would have been asleep or demanding that he prepared breakfast. Now she was watching a children's show because it reminded her of her son.

"If you want, we can pick him up in the afternoon." Mikael also missed his son; he missed his giggles and babbling. It was very quiet around without him. He loved Lisbeth's company and the undivided attention she vested upon him now that Aaron was away but he missed the little boy.

"I have an idea, let's take a shower and enjoy our last hour as free people and then we pick our son from Annika's." Mikael said and Lisbeth kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still an almost bankrupt college graduate, so no ownership.

Again please review people. Reviews make me happy, needless to say happy me means more chapters uploaded

Chapter 21

They knocked on the Giannini's door and waited for either Enrico or Annika to open the door. Mikael knew that his nephew and niece would be away for the weekend. They were teenagers and made plans accordingly.

A frazzled Enrico opened the door, he looked sleep deprived and tired. Annika rushed to the door she was carrying a crying Aaron. "Oh you're here, there is a God. I am convinced now."

Mikael was amused, Lisbeth however was not, and she took a crying Aaron who took a look at her and immediately latched on her. The baby rested his head on Sally's breasts and slept.

Annika was bewildered; this was the same boy who gave her hell from early Saturday until now.

Friday night had been great, Enrico was happy when he saw little Aaron; he missed having small children now. Their children were old enough to need them but from a distance. Aaron and him played with a ball Lisbeth gave Annika; Aaron drank his milk and then slept through the night. Annika breathed a sigh of relief; she thought this baby would give them hell. It was too early to know that in fact her nephew would strengthen her decision to not have more children.

Aaron woke up the next morning at 6:00 AM, Lisbeth warned her so she was ready. Annika heated a bottle and gave it to the boy. He greedily drank it and stretched his hands to be picked up. The aunt did so; Aaron opened those big blue eyes and stared at her while she gave him his milk. Annika expected Aaron to fall asleep again but he stayed alert. She turned on the TV and managed to get Dora on; Aaron watched and exclaimed "bu, bu, bu." The blue monkey showed up on the screen. Aaron giggled and laughed.

The nightmare started after the show, Aaron did not recognize his surroundings. He knew aunt Annika but neither mommy nor daddy was there. He cried, he missed mommy, he wanted to go home now. Annika who had experience with crying babies did almost everything to calm the baby but he was having none of it.

Annika sang, rocked, and made faces and noises but nothing, Aaron kept crying. After two hours of wailing Enrico achieved the impossible, he found a photo of Mikael and Lisbeth. He gave the photo to Aaron and he quieted, Andreas and Arianna came down for breakfast, his cousins distracted Aaron. The baby became his bubbly self during the meal but went back to his fussy persona by the early afternoon. Aaron gave into another crying fit; this time there was nothing that could distract him.

A distraught Annika was about to call her brother when she remembered Lisbeth saying something about Elvis Presley and Aaron listening to him before sleeping. She turned on her laptop and googled some songs. Aaron stopped crying and listened to the songs. He particularly liked the jailhouse rock, after listening to The King for about an hour he napped for about five hours. Those were the best five hours of the weekend.

Late evening and the night were another suffering; if possible Aaron Blomkvist became even fussier when it was nighttime. Annika felt sad for her nephew, he clutched his teddy bear and kept crying, eventually he just slept. Both Enrico and Annika thought this was just because the little boy was tired from all the crying he did. This morning went the same way until Lisbeth picked him up.

"Why was my son crying? Annika didn't you listen? You forgot about Dora didn't you?" Lisbeth mildly glared at Mikael's sister. Annika looked helplessly at Mikael who limited himself to lift his hands in surrender.

"Lisbeth I assure I did everything you told me but your son is impossible. He made my husband and me glad we decided to stop having children." Annika honestly answered. Enrico nodded, he supported his wife; his nephew truly was something else.

Lisbeth glared at the couple, she ignored them and left the baby in the room for his needed nap. The adults went back downstairs Annika and Mikael started a late lunch. His sister asked, "how come you guys came early? I mean I'm relived that you did, but we were not expecting you until late evening.'' Mikael was dicing onions and plainly answered, "we missed Aaron."

Annika nodded, she suspected that was the main reason. "Mikael I'll be honest and say that when you guys got together I was scared for Lisbeth. You have a way of hurting women without meaning to and Lisbeth had this vulnerability around her. I am happy things are working out and that you are both well." She gave him a hug and he thanked her for her well wishes.

The two couples spent the afternoon discussing Millennium of all things. Since their latest business deal, the magazine was at the forefront of Swedish media. The magazine had developed into one of the most trusted sources of good journalism and news. Lisbeth gave her opinion, and some insight into the politics of media; she was at complete ease with these people. She knew Annika, Enrico was a very trusting and harmless guy. She did a background check on him when she first met Giannini, and the Italian was a very extroverted and friendly guy who was not deterred by her seemingly cold and detached persona.

Lisbeth heard Aaron crying and rose, Mikael went with her. Mikael changed the baby's diaper and talked to him.

"So, they tell me you misbehaved this weekend." Aaron gurgled and smiled at him. His daddy was making faces again; he wanted to play with daddy and tried to raise himself. Mikael laughed and finished the diaper change.

Lisbeth was sitting on the bed and waiting for Mikael and Aaron. The baby boy saw her and wanted to throw himself at her. He squirmed in his father's arm until Lisbeth embraced him. She kissed in the forehead and nursed him; it wasn't part of his routine but the baby immediately latched on and fed. "He missed you too." Mikael said. He still marveled at the fact that she stayed with them and was happy with them.

Lisbeth laughed, "Yes, he will suck me dry, you are just like your daddy. A greedy guy." Mikael frowned at her but she winked at him.

He couldn't help but laugh with her. The little family stayed upstairs until Aaron finished his meal. They said their goodbyes and went home.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Millennium Trilogy.

Do not for a second think that I don't appreciate all of the alerts or those who have His Sally as a favorite. Thank you all, silent readers you are also very appreciated, although I would like to hear from you as well.

This is the last for now people. As always read and review! The more reviews the more inspired I get. To those located in the United States' East Coast, I hope we survive the heat wave .

Chapter 22

The week after their Aaron free weekend Mikael took his son to Millennium, Lisbeth was going to a motorcycle show and then was having dinner with Mimi. He was in charge of baby Aaron for the day. Fortunately it would be a slow day; he already finished the major contracts the week before.

He went into the building and greeted the employees who were already there. Aaron was babbling away like always. Mikael felt proud of that, his son was an early bloomer and was up to date with his milestones or so the pediatrician told him. Her name was Anna Glasky. She always flirted with him and was enraptured with Aaron.

Mikael would have not wasted the opportunity but now she had Lisbeth and was not interested in the doctor. It was getting uncomfortable, he managed to downplay her advances and keep her at a distance but she was relentless. Aaron had an appointment tomorrow and he did not know how to deal with Glasky's advances. He would play his last card on Lisbeth, the jealousy card. If he went with his Sally maybe then the doctor would back off.

Mikael formulated a plan in his mind. The pediatrician always called the day before to confirm the appointment; she would call early in the evening. He would make Lisbeth pick up. Mikael looked at his son who was busy ripping paper. He was making a mess out of his discarded mail. Aaron smiled at him; Eriksson entered the office and asked for the latest article about Swedish participation on the United Nations.

"Who do we have here, little Aaron Blomkvist. Are you behaving little guy?" Malin picked up the baby and cuddled him. All of the female population was smitten with his son. The women and some men at the magazine loved when Aaron visited. He had Millennium magazine wrapped around his chubby fingers.

Eriksson left the office with the baby, she promised to have him back after lunch. She was one of the few people who could take care of Aaron. The list was very small: Annika, Enrico, Erika and Malin.

Mikael continued his work until 4:30. He and Aaron left the office and headed home. His Sally would not be home until around 7:00 or so. He turned on the TV and watched the news, same old, same old. He let Aaron crawl and rip more paper.

It was 8:00 PM when Lisbeth entered the apartment, she was exhausted, the motorcycle show was great. She saw some good bikes and met with some people she even saw Paolo Roberto. They chatted and Lisbeth invited her to have dinner with her and Mimi.

The three friends spent a lovely evening talking about boxing and trying to meet up for a training session. Mimi told Roberto about her life in France, he already knew about Lisbeth's life. He was after all an honorary member of the idiotic table.

As soon as she got home Mikael's cellphone rang, "Sally pick it up please, I'm busy feeding Aaron."

Lisbeth was annoyed but answered the call, "hello, yes this is his cellphone and you are?"

A saccharine voice replied, "I'm Anna, one of his friends. I mean his son's pediatrician. Aaron has a check up tomorrow. I am just confirming that Mikael will be bringing him."

"Yes, he will be there tomorrow at 9:00 AM. Thank you for calling." Lisbeth hung up the phone. She walked to the kitchen and told Mikael about the call.

"Oh yes Anna, she is a little pushy and has been trying to have lunch with Aaron and me for some time now." Mikael said.

"Really, maybe we should have lunch with her. I'll go with you guys and meet her; after all you have been trying to force me into going to one of those." She coldly answered.

"But Sally, we had a deal, you don't have to go anymore. I gave up the nagging when you took Aaron that Friday." Mikael was playing innocent.

"I think it would be goo for me to meet the pediatrician after all. It has been a gross oversight on our part. We have not researched her; we only researched the hospital and her credentials. Yes, I'll have to meet her in order to make an informed opinion."

Mikael tried to mask his smirk; everything was going according to his plan. "Ok love, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

Lisbeth was a highly intelligent woman but when it came to human relationships she lacked some experience. This Anna woman unsettled her, she sounded like she knew Mikael. Mikael had not denied anything. Lisbeth knew Mikael loved her but she was not taking any chances, it was only natural that she was a little suspicious. Everything good and beautiful was taken away from her, she was just looking out for any possible threat to her stability.

Mikael brushed his teeth and waited for Sally to come to bed. Lisbeth took a shower and dried herself, temperatures were dropping but she left the bathroom naked and went into the bedroom. Mikael took one look at her and smiled, she smiled back and jumped to the bed.

The next morning Lisbeth and Mikael woke up a little tired, they were up most of the night having some fun. Lisbeth kissed his chest and touched his cock. He woke up and flipped her, he entered her and they had a silent quickie.

Lisbeth took a shower while Mikael dressed Aaron who was sitting in his crib waiting to be picked up. Mikael was almost done with his son when Lisbeth entered their bedroom, she was deciding on an outfit. Mikael approached her and kissed her neck. He took his shower and dressed.

Lisbeth wore dark blue jeans and a black shirt. She left her hair down and wore light black eye shadow. Aaron wore an overall and a baby blue shirt with a lion in it.

Mikael wore blue jeans and a green shirt.

The family left the apartment and headed to the tunnelbana. Mikael carried the baby and Lisbeth was uninterestedly looking at the people close to her. The train ride was ordinary; they got off at their stop and walked to the children's clinic.

Mikael registered them and Aaron went to his mom, he was trying to grab her hair and chew it, Lisbeth was sternly looking at him but Aaron was immune and continued to grab his mother's black strands. Black hair was something she couldn't give up. She dyed her hair every three months without fail, Aaron pulled her hair and she winced. Aaron giggled and clapped his chubby hands.

Mikael joined them, he was reading an article in a magazine, and it was of all things about babies and their sleeping patterns. Lisbeth was talking to Aaron who was fussing and wanted to crawl. "Aaron stop it, you can't crawl here, and that's final." Aaron pouted and stretched his hands to his dad. Mikael took him and sat him on his lap. Aaron took the magazine and ripped the cover.

Lisbeth and Mikael were very aware that their son loved to rip paper, he giggled and clapped. Aaron continued with this activity until the nurse called their name. The nurse measured and weighed him. She asked if there was something new with Aaron, any pain or odd behaviors.

They said no, Aaron was doing well and seemed to reach all of the common milestones the nurse was describing. The parents waited for the doctor to see them. At about fifteen minutes later Anna Glasky entered the examination room. She immediately greeted Mikael, "well, long time no see, how are you Mikael." The pediatrician batted her lashes and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Hello Anna, you are right, Aaron is not a sickly baby. By the way this is Lisbeth." Mikael pointed to Lisbeth's direction. Anna nodded but did not realize Lisbeth's relationship to either Mikael or Aaron.

She checked the baby and gave him a vaccine; naturally Aaron cried and stretched his hands to his mom. Lisbeth rushed forward and comforted her son while glaring at Glasky.

The doctor was amused, "I must say Mikael you have a wonderful babysitter. She obviously needs fashion advice but she loves little Aaron."

Lisbeth glared at her but kept quiet, she was not the type to make scenes. She would plot revenge against the pediatrician the best way she knew. She would hack into her computer and make her life hell. Mikael however was tired of this shit. It was not the first time, people in the tunnelbana, restaurants and now the clinic. In another situation he would have been capable of ignoring this woman's remarks but this doctor just rubbed him the wrong way. For months he evaded her advances and now was the perfect opportunity to clear things up.

"She's not my babysitter, she is Aaron's mother and my partner. She is a very civilized individual but I do not appreciate your acid remarks about her fashion choices." Mikael said all of this in a pleasant manner and finished with a smile. Lisbeth just shrugged her shoulders and ignored Glasky. Inside she was satisfied by Mikael's response.

Anna Glasky looked embarrassed and checked Aaron's charts. When it was all done Mikael said to the pediatrician, "I would appreciate if you referred us to another pediatrician." Glasky wrote a name down and gave it to him.

As they left the building his Sally said, "you didn't have to do that Mikael, she was clean and I'm used to people thinking Aaron is not my son." Her attitude enraged him. He kept quiet and continued walking. He took Aaron from her, the baby was getting heavier and harder to carry around.

Mikael ruminated about the situation he was in and decided to let her know how he felt. When they got home he sat on the couch and waited until Aaron was busy playing with his blocks.

"I just hate it every time people look at us and assume that you are our son's babysitter. I don't understand how you just take it in stride and don't even bat an eyelash. You don't even correct them Sally."

Lisbeth looked at him and simply said "I know I'm his mom, Mikael, whenever I see him I see us and I'm happy. I have never cared what other people say or think about me. Aaron is the most wonderful thing in my life, I know he is mine."

Mikael kissed her and was amazed that this was the same woman he met while trying to solve Harriet Vanger's disappearance. He invited her to rest with him in the couch. She did and they watched Aaron play until the baby took his nap.

Lisbeth worked from home, she just received Milton Security's latest special case. She immersed herself in the research; meanwhile Mikael cooked lunch and played with Aaron.

It was very domestic, Lisbeth marveled at the simplicity of it. She remembered when she first embarked on a relationship with Mikael; she was so scared. She was still afraid but her talks with Agatha and the fact that her relationship with Mikael was so stable made her happy.

She remembered talking to Agatha about the extreme fear she felt of losing her identity to Mikael and Aaron.

"Agatha, I feel like I'm not myself anymore. I wake up and immediately make a mental list of what Aaron would need for the day. I check up on him every hour to see if he's all right. My heart beats faster when I see he is in pain. I even worry about the floor being dirty and clean up before I let him crawl. I am becoming one of those women who are only housewives. What's happening to me, I am Lisbeth Salander. I am tough; I do not worry about babies or how tired Mikael is after he gets home. What has become of me?"

Agatha looked at her and answered, "are you the same Lisbeth? At the core I mean. Do you still like bikes, do research, and hate injustices." Lisbeth nodded, knowing where this conversation was going.

"You are Salander, you just have other priorities dear. You are growing up; most of us adults go through different developmental phases. I understand you fears. If I might make an observation, you did not have the chance to really find yourself. You became and adult after seeing Zala hit your mother. You Lisbeth became the protector; neither Camilla nor you had the chance to have proper childhoods. Sweetheart, your personality has not changed. Your priorities have. Now that you are in a healthy relationship it is very natural to care about Mikael and Aaron. Caring is not a sign of weakness, it is part of your essence. You cared for your mother and protected her from Zala, you cared for Camilla and you have protected the people around you including Mikael and Aaron. Sometimes you forget that people also care about you. It becomes hard for you to acknowledge this great capacity for love and caring that you have. You mistake these feelings for weaknesses when in fact they are your major qualities."

Lisbeth listened and was willing to admit that perhaps Agatha was right. But she still told her about the anxiety she felt when she noticed that she was changing, not just internally but also externally. Lisbeth told Agatha about the piercings that healed and how she did not feel confortable with her make up anymore.

"Sweetie, you're appearance and style are just ways in which you present yourself. Most of the times they do not accurately represent us. Clothes, make up and haircuts are not definite, they change and mold to ourselves."

Lisbeth looked doubtful, Agatha continued with her speech. "Fashion and sense of styles change. You should wear whatever you feel confortable with. Wear dark clothes, bright clothes. Just be yourself, and don't restrain yourself because you think Lisbeth Salander would not wear something you now like."

Lisbeth thought back to how Mikael defended her and told her he loved her in whatever she wore. She had never been confident about her looks. Camilla was the pretty one. Lisbeth was short and scrawny, she always felt inadequate but now she felt comfortable in her skin. She loved her tattoos and her dyed hair; her body had changed after giving birth. Her hips were a little wider and after the breast augmentation she was confident about her looks.

Lisbeth's thoughts were interrupted by a telephone call. She picked it up

"Hello, yes Erika he is here, wait, just a second." Lisbeth called Mikael who was bathing Aaron; she could hear Mikael argue about something with his coeditor in chief.

She finished bathing Aaron and dried him. The baby was reluctant to leave the water but he eventually just trembled and hugged his mom. "Cod, cod, cod." He kept singing with his high-pitched voice. Lisbeth assumed her son meant cold. He was a very bright baby if she said so herself.

Lisbeth heard Mikael calling her, "Sally love, I have to be at Millennium, Erika wants to meet to discuss future investments. She wants a board meeting to authorize some changes."

Lisbeth was bored, with all his talk and simply kissed him and said, "I don't really care." Mikael smiled at her and left.

As it happened Erika wanted to know about people's plans for the rest of the summer. Millennium was receiving a lot of work and most of the senior employees were working during the summer. The new investors wanted to meet the people who made up Millennium. Mikael did not understand, apparently they were going to have a getaway for Millennium employees and the three major investors.

Harriet Vanger would be hosting at Hedeby Island. Mikael refused at first but Erika laid down the law and eventually convinced him that it would be beneficial for Millennium to take part in the activity.

Christer, Erika and him were obligated to go while Eriksson was politely invited. She of course being the polite person that she was accepted the invitation. The three businessmen were American, they were expected to arrive this weekend and they were staying at the island for about a week. The Millennium personnel were supposed to arrive to Hedeby before them and leave at the end of the week with them.

"I seriously do not understand why we have to do this Erika, they have already invested their money in Millennium and the magazine had proved itself to be a good business. Why do we have to bother with a retreat for them?" Mikael asked.

Erika politely answered. "When we first signed contracts with them they showed an interest in meeting us but you were unable to attend the meeting." Mikael remembered; it was shortly after Aaron was born.

"The Americans want to meet us and get to know us. The polite thing to do is to agree to the retreat. They wanted to host the first time and now Harriet decided to extend the same courtesy." Erika replied, and the matter was closed.

Christer had some questions as well, "how is Harriet going to accommodate these people? I am guessing they are bringing guests?"

"You are right Christer. As I said before there are three Americans: Russell White and his wife, Elizabeth. Charles Montgomery, his wife Marianne and their two teenaged children, and last Ryan Brown who is going by himself."

Erika paused and continued, "As you know Harald and Isabella died about two years ago so their houses are unoccupied. Harriet plans to have Montgomery and his family located in Isabella's house. The Whites will be sharing Harald's house with Brown."

"What about us?" Inquired Eriksson, "we will be staying at Harriet's house. Christer will stay with Henrik and Mikael will stay at the cottage he used when he lived in Hedeby." Replied Erika.

It was Christer who asked the question Mikael was itching to ask, "can we bring guests, if so I will be going with Arnold."

Erika took over again and responded, "yes you can, in fact Harriet thinks is a good thing, and it will give us a more approachable look."

At least he wouldn't have to go alone. He knew he had to convince Lisbeth but he also knew that she would eventually say yes.

When he got home he found both Lisbeth and Aaron asleep. They were in the couch, Aaron was on top of his Sally and she had one had on the baby's back just in case he rolled over. Mikael kissed her ear and she took a deep breath and woke up. She frowned at him and saw Aaron wiggling trying to find a comfortable position.

Lisbeth scowled at him and sat up with Aaron in her chest. She placed Aaron on his crib and went to the bed in order to take a nap. Mikael let her be and fixed himself a sandwich. He watched some news and waited for Lisbeth to wake up again.

Mikael knew that Lisbeth would not take a lot of convincing, even tough she detested Hedeby Island she would go because Mikael was required to go. Lisbeth was learning to compromise more; she was trying her best in this relationship.

Lisbeth came to the couch and put on a horror movie she had downloaded from the Internet. They were half way through it when Mikael asked her, "Sally what do you think about going on a week-holiday."

"I say it would be appreciated, of course we would have to take Aaron. Mikael, why are you asking? I know this vacation won't happen" Lisbeth looked at him seriously, the screams from the TV served as background.

"You are mistaken dear, as it happens Millennium will be hosting a trip for our new investors."

Lisbeth looked at him suspiciously, she knew about the American investors; after all they were the reason why no vacations were scheduled this year.

"There is a catch right? This vacation is mandatory and there is something unpleasant. Otherwise you would have woken me up and told me all about our holiday."

Damn Salander, always figuring me out, Mikael thought. It was only a matter of time before his scheming ways were discovered. He decided to come clean and tell her about this afternoon's board meeting.

Lisbeth heard his tale and mulled over the situation. She hated Hedestad, but Mikael's presence was indispensable. She knew Mikael could go by himself; Lisbeth would have trouble dealing with Aaron on her own. She made up her mind; she would not throw away the chance of having Mikael to herself. Mikael could be a workaholic; he would immerse himself in his writing. He tried to compensate and allocate time for his family but he exhausted himself.

Lisbeth noticed Mikael was stressed out and decided that a few days off could be in their benefit. "Ok, when are we leaving for Hedeby Island?" she asked, Mikael was smiling at her, he answered, "we are going next week."

Mikael played with the hem of her tank top; he was toying with her belly button. Lisbeth loved it when he caressed her like this. It was the simple touches that satisfied her, the intimacy and the knowledge that Mikael was the only person besides Aaron who touched her without permission or reservations. She straddled him and kissed his neck. Mikael touched her back inside of the tank top and pulled the garment off of her.

She smiled and got rid of his shirt; they were both extremely aroused. It was a little harder to find time and enjoy each other. Aaron and work drained them, Mikael appreciated moments like this, and his Sally was doing a great job with her hands on him. He ran his hands through her hair and then grabbed her hips and ground her down to his erection. Lisbeth moaned at raised herself to pull off his trousers and her underwear. Mikael positioned her above his cock and she moved above him. It was so good to have her like this; he swore that he would not go without making love to her for so much time. Millennium and his career could go to hell for all he cared, "love, you feel so good." Sally just moaned and kept grinding against him.

"Mikael, Mikael" she whispered to his ear. They learned to be quiet. Mikael appreciated the fact that they were so in tune with each other that he could only raise his hips a little or bite her earlobe and she would come undone for him.

He slowed her down, and looked into her eyes; he kissed her and rolled he over. Mikael continued showering her with kisses and endearments until he felt her clenching around him. Sally exhaled deeply and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Mikael increased his pace and came with a grunt.

They were side by side waiting until their heartbeats slowed down. He just caressed her hair and kissed her hairline. She let him, deep inside she loved when he was being mushy.

The couple stayed like that until they heard Aaron babbling to himself. They knew he would start banging on his crib bars until either of them picked him up. Mikael put on his trousers and collected Aaron.

"Hey, buddy." Aaron immediately stretched his hands up to his daddy. "Up, up, up" the baby mumbled.

Mikael played with his son while Lisbeth ordered food, neither of them felt like cooking. Mikael peeled a banana for Aaron and gave him a bowl of cheerios.

Aaron who was used to his cereal ate it and made a mess out of the banana. He mashed it down while chanting "nana, nana, nana."

"Do you have to be at the beck and call of these Americans during the vacation?" Lisbeth asked. She wanted to know if the magazine was in danger of losing their sponsors.

"Not really, as far as I know these people just want to meet us. They wanted to meet with Erika and me right before we signed contracts but I couldn't meet with them at the time." Lisbeth remembered hearing that conversation.

"I'll have to call Palmgren, I won't be able to meet with him next week." She would also have to reschedule her meeting with Mimi.

"I promise we won't have to involved with these people so much, we will introduce ourselves and see them for the occasional meeting here and there." Mikael was convinced of the fact, Erika stressed out that work would not be discussed at length. After all the Americans were on holiday.

"It would be a good idea if I called Harriet, I remember the first time I settled in the cottage. I want to make sure we have everything we need for Aaron." Mikael looked at his son who was throwing cereal at him.

Lisbeth did not comment. She tried to get over the fact that she was going to be in close proximity to Cecilia, Harriet and Erika. All of them ex-lovers of one Mikael Blomkvist, Lisbeth knew Mikael loved her but she still had deep rooted insecurities about her image. Well, if there was something she could do was get people to be uncomfortable around her, these women had nothing on her.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the Millennium trilogy characters

Please review, as said in before, more reviews equal more updates. Please feel free to review in Spanish if you like, Spanish happens to be my first language lol. I can also read a little Portuguese. So no excuses there is always google translator so please review. Before I forget thank you all for the alerts, favorites and reviews .

Chapter 23

That Friday Mikael, Lisbeth and Aaron headed to Hedestad. Mikael decided to rent a car instead of using public transportation. They were packed and ready to go, Aaron was playing with his white teddy he was talking to the toy. Lisbeth put the baby in his car seat and went to the front seat next to Mikael who took over the driving responsibilities.

It was early afternoon when the small family arrived to Hedeby Island. They drove to Henrik's house. Mikael lifted Aaron from his seat while Lisbeth grabbed his diaper bag. Aaron was a little cranky and wanted to be out of the car. They parked outside the house and went in to meet with Harriet and Henrik.

Mikael knocked and Anna let them in, Lisbeth asked for a room in which she could change Aaron and nurse him. Mikael went with them; Aaron fell asleep after nursing. Mikael and his family met with Harriet, Henrik and Erika who were in the library.

Henrik was the first to notice them, "You must be Lisbeth Salander and Aaron Blomkvist." The older gentleman approached Lisbeth who was carrying a sleeping Aaron.

Lisbeth sort of smiled at Henrik, if it weren't for him she would not have met Mikael.

"Nice to finally meet you." She answered. Mikael was delightfully surprised; Lisbeth generally did not do small chat. She was improving at social conventions.

"Mikael, I hope you find the cottage to your liking, I just refurnished it last month." Harriet addressed some of his concerns about the cottage. Aaron woke up and saw all the people around him and rubbed his eyes. He liked people; Aaron was a very curious child and loved interacting with new people.

He saw a man with white hair and giggled, he wanted to touch that white hair. Henrik noticed that the baby was seeking him out and humored him. Vanger lifted Aaron from Lisbeth's arms. Lisbeth was surprised and was about to object when Aaron let out a guffaw, the baby touched Henrik's white hair and tugged. The older man made a funny face.

"I'm sorry Henrik, he's very friendly and has a tendency to explore his surroundings, am afraid that includes people's body parts." Mikael attempted to take his son from Henrik's arms.

Henrik who was very amused by the baby moved away from the journalist. "It's been so long since a baby was here, I don't mind this young boy's antics. You leave him be." Henrik and Aaron continued playing; Aaron kept pulling white hair while Henrik made faces.

Mikael politely greeted Harriet and Erika; Lisbeth nodded at Erika and glanced over to Harriet. That was all the recognition she planned to give to Harriet Vanger. Little by little the Millennium guests arrived. Christer and Arnold arrived by train at around 5:00. They greeted the Vangers and went to their room to freshen up. Malin Eriksson and her boyfriend; Richard called to excuse themselves. Due to family issues they would not be able to attend the vacation.

By 6:30 Aaron grew tired and sought Lisbeth's attention. The mother picked the baby from Henrik's lap and left the library.

"That's our cue to leave, we'll get settled and will be back for dinner." Mikael said and followed his partner and child.

"I do think that he has a beautiful family, the girl is truly a beauty." Henrik mused out loud. Harriet and Erika looked at each other, both clearly disagreeing with his latter assertion. They would not call Salander a beauty per says.

Henrik Vanger liked the girl; she was quiet and doted on her son. It was very evident, he saw how she soothed the little tyke and Mikael was very besotted with her. The look the journalist gave Lisbeth Salander spoke of deep affection and intimacy. Anyone who had ever experienced love would certainly see it in Mikael's eyes.

When they got to the cottage, Aaron was napping again. They entered and saw that indeed Harriet fixed the place. There was a crib in the bedroom, the fridge was full with products and there was an AC installed just in case the temperature rose.

Lisbeth placed Aaron in the crib and then took a shower. Mikael distracted himself by reading a magazine he brought, when Sally came out he showered.

He was drying his hair when he saw her; his Sally was wearing a black cocktail dress, very simple. She was not wearing her studs nor was she wearing her usual make up or her hairstyle. Mikael saw her applying eyeliner and mascara, which was all she wore. She applied lip-gloss and was ready to go. Lisbeth was always ready, she never made him wait, and he loved her for that.

"You look stunning," Mikael was truthful, her hair was framing her face, she looked uninterested but her eyes were bright.

"Hurry up, why are you still staring at me?" Mikael smiled and kissed her in the cheek. He went all black too. Except for the tie, he chose a dark blue.

Aaron was dressed in a stripped white and blue shirt with dark jeans. He woke up from his nap and looked around. Mikael picked him up and they headed to Henrik's house. They walked the short distance and were escorted by Anna to the living room where the other guests were already assembled.

"Lisbeth and Aaron how great to see you," Henrik approached the baby and his mother. Lisbeth half-smirked, Mikael just shook his head and handed Aaron to Henrik who motioned to leave the room. Lisbeth looked a little alarmed.

"Do not worry dear, I'll play with him until dinner is served. I will take care of him and put him to sleep." Henrik kissed her cheek and left with Aaron.

Lisbeth glanced around the room and saw the new faces around her. Two women chatting about teenagers and their acts of rebellion, they were both good looking. The older woman was a brunette with graying hair. She had a kind face, and was on the plump side, the younger woman had strawberry blond hair that fell to her shoulders and a slender body.

Erika was talking to a man who could be around Mikael's age. Harriet and Dirch Frode were discussing the latest merger for Vanger Industries. Lisbeth suspected the other two men were the Americans.

Harriet saw the couple and approached them. "Mikael, let me introduce you to our guests." She motioned to the three men who were now talking to each other.

"Russell White, and his wife Elizabeth." The older couple smiled, Mikael answered, "Nice to meet you, I am Mikael Blomkvist and this is my Lisbeth."

Lisbeth remained quiet through out the introductions. The Montgomery's children stayed at Isabella's house. This couple was very laid back; Marianne was thrilled to be in Sweden, her grandparents were Swedish. This was the first time she visited the country.

"This is Ryan Brown," Erika said, Brown was a very handsome guy. He appeared to be in his early thirties and had black hair and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I hear you personally recommended your partners to invest in Millennium." Mikael said.

"Yes, my ex-girlfriend was Swedish and she brought a copy of Millennium. I happened to read it and became interested." Brown addressed Mikael but kept looking at Lisbeth.

Lisbeth felt uncomfortable, Ryan Brown was unsuccessfully trying to make eye contact. She glanced around the room and decided to approach Erika who was on the other side of the room. She wasn't fond of blondie but it would be a good excuse to move away from Brown.

"Hey Berger, I hear you arranged this social gathering." Lisbeth started.

"Yes, it was me, Lisbeth could I say something?" Erika asked and Lisbeth nodded.

"You look fantastic, that being out of the way I am glad you came with Mikael." Lisbeth lifted an eyebrow; that was the friendliest gesture Berger was getting from Lisbeth Salander.

Erika tried to engage Lisbeth in a conversation about Millennium's latest editorial when Brown approached them. He complimented Erika "I have said this before Erika but you look gorgeous. "

They resumed their earlier conversation about art. "Greger just went to a conference in San Francisco. He brought a beautiful piece by a new artist. I can't remember his name but I will get Greger to call you and talk to you."

They continued with their conversation, Lisbeth was about to leave but Ryan spoke up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Lisbeth?" Lisbeth did not say anything; Erika left her side and suddenly Brown spoke again.

"I followed your story through Millennium magazine. I know this is incredibly indelicate but I believe we could be great friends. There is just something about you that attracts me." Ryan Brown said. He was smiling and throwing all the possible charm.

Lisbeth never had someone approach her so directly. She was usually the one to make advances at men. The girl with the dragon tattoo felt out of place. She stayed quiet until Mikael rescued her.

"I see you've met Lisbeth" Mikael said smiling, he was glad his partner was socializing.

"I was just telling her that we could be great friends and more if she wanted to. I read about her in your magazine and she became something of an enigma to me. I would like to get to know her better." Brown said

Mikael politely answered, "Sally could certainly use more friends I don't know about the 'more part'."

Mikael was amused. His Sally was definitely uncomfortable. She was glaring at him and Brown.

"Do you think you have time to get together tomorrow and spend the day together?" Brown was persisting. Lisbeth merely glared at the investor.

Mikael finally intervened, "you would have to make plans for Lisbeth and our son."

Ryan Brown blushed and almost spilled his drink, "you guys are together?"

It was the first time Lisbeth spoke directly to Brown, "about 3 years now." She continued glaring at the investor and the journalist. Lisbeth left to look for Henrik and Aaron.

Once the men were alone Brown excused himself, "I am completely embarrassed, I never thought she could have someone already."

Mikael just laughed and patted him in the back. "You did not have a chance with her anyways." The journalist left a dumbfounded investor. Mikael made his way to the Montgomerys.

Lisbeth found Henrik and Aaron playing by the stairs. "I think I should take over now" the young mother picked up her son from Henrik's arms.

"Dear, you have a delightful son, he is a charmer." Henrik truly enjoyed Aaron and his liveliness.

The adults and the baby made their way to the living room. Harriet bought a baby high chair for Aaron; Lisbeth settled Aaron and waited for the others to show up. They did, in less than five minutes the dining room filled with people.

The women were the first to notice the baby boy. Aaron gave them a laugh and a blown kiss. Mikael taught him how to do that. As many other females they were goners.

"And who is this little prince?" Elizabeth White asked, Marianne Montgomery cooed at Aaron and the baby blew her another kiss.

"His name is Aaron, he is my son." Lisbeth said; Marianne was completely taken with the baby. "He is such a handsome boy, look at those blue eyes. They remind me of your eyes Mikael."

Mikael had just entered the room; he sat next to Lisbeth. He laughed and simply said, "Well, he is my son after all." Marianne smiled and continued playing with the boy.

Elizabeth examined Lisbeth and said; "she is so much younger than you" the older woman was curious.

Mikael took Lisbeth's hand and said "She is perfect for me, and she is the love of my life." Mikael smiled and tenderly kissed Lisbeth's hand.

Lisbeth subtly glared at him, he knew she hated those public love declarations. Mikael just shrugged. Henrik broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence by ordering the food to be served.

The guests ate, Lisbeth tried to feed Aaron but he was more interested in the new people. He giggled and stretched his hands to Russell who in between bites waved at the boy.

After the dinner was over the guests broke into groups again. This time the American wives approached Lisbeth. Mikael murmured to her, "you are on your own love." He left her and went for Henrik and the three Americans.

Elizabeth spoke first, "Dear I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. I am learning to be more open minded" Lisbeth nodded. Thankfully she did not have to make small talk, the women went directly for Aaron who was on Lisbeth's hip. "May I hold him?" Elizabeth asked; Lisbeth was about to say no when Aaron went for the woman's pearl necklace.

Lisbeth sighed softly; Aaron was terribly trusting around strangers. Elizabeth caught the baby and held him.

Marianne started chatting about her own experience with babies. Lisbeth politely listened and also talked about Aaron whenever the other woman asked about him.

Needless to say Ryan Brown did not approach her anymore that night. Lisbeth could see that he was still embarrassed about his earlier advances. Aaron started to fuss; Lisbeth excused herself and looked around for Mikael. He noticed and also excused himself; the young family left the Vanger house.

While they were walking Lisbeth finally spoke "I felt so uncomfortable around those people, especially around Brown."

"I thought it was funny that he believed he had a chance with you." Mikael laughed and poked Lisbeth on the ribs. She laughed and tried not to wake Aaron.

"I cannot believe that woman just blurted out that you were too young for me." Mikael said.

"Blomkvist everyone knows you're an old pervert." Lisbeth seriously said, Mikael tried to look offended but he failed and ended chuckling with her.

He hugged her and the baby while they walked. When they entered the cottage Lisbeth put Aaron on his crib and undressed.

She tried to undo the zipper but was unable to. "Mikael come and help me with this thing."

Mikael delicately undid the zipper and peppered kisses along her neck and back. He turned her around and kissed her on the mouth. He was being very gentle; Lisbeth was in the mood for gentle tonight.

"This is the same bed where I made you mine for the first time. I remember that night you seemed vulnerable but were so forceful at the same time."

"I almost turned you down but your eyes made me change my mind. I wanted you, I am so happy I went for it." Mikael said and kissed her.

Lisbeth rested her head on his chest and drifted, she was also glad she decided to risk herself that night. She remembered the anxiety she felt moments before going into this same room. Lisbeth tightened her hold on Mikael and kissed his chest.

That next morning, Lisbeth woke up and started breakfast. She wore Mikael's black dress shirt. She poured herself a cup of coffee when someone knocked on the door. It was Cecilia Vanger, Lisbeth knew about her through Mikael.

Cecilia was surprised to see the young research assistant in Mikael's cottage. Cecilia was not aware that Mikael had a family now. She left the country and stayed with Anita for about two years and she was not really fond of Harriet. Whenever she visited Henrik they focused on gardening or talking about trivial things.

"Is Mikael here? I heard he was staying for the week." Cecilia came to talk to him; she wanted to have a good time with him. Cecilia was sure the girl was one of his conquests. Well they could always get together; she was ready to have a physical relationship with him again.

Lisbeth went back to the bedroom and woke Mikael up. "Wake up, Cecilia Vanger is in the living room."

Mikael yawned and tried to reach for her, "tell her to come back later, then come back to bed." Lisbeth pouted and pinched him in the shoulder.

Mikael yelped and stood up. He put on his robe and went outside, "hello, sorry I'm still a little sleepy."

"Well I see you had company last night. I will be direct and say that I am here out of curiosity. I wanted to see how you were doing." Mikael always admired her forwardness. He was hurt when she cut ties with him but decided that it was better for both of them.

"I am doing well, I can't complain. Millennium is doing great and for about two years no one has tried to kill me." He half smirked, Cecilia looked surprised and he briefly summarized his stint with The Section.

"So you have been busy. What about your love life? I see you are still womanizer. This girl I know, she was doing research with you when Henrik hired you." Cecilia wanted to know about the girl.

"Actually she is more than an affair. We live together." He wanted to continue but he heard Aaron giggling. Lisbeth came out; she put Aaron on his high chair and gave him a bowl of cheerios.

Cecilia looked at the baby and said "you have a son with her?"

Captain obvious, Lisbeth thought. "His name is Aaron, he is eight moths old." Mikael took over feeding Aaron while Lisbeth returned to the bedroom.

Cecilia kept glancing at the baby. "He has your eyes and your personality." She thought the girl was incredibly rude. But she did not judge. After all, most of the people Cecilia Vanger knew considered her a bitch.

Cecilia saw Mikael handling Aaron and perceived that he would not be receptive to continue their pseudo relationship. "I am glad to see you are well and happy. I must leave; I will be here until the day after tomorrow. I plan to go back to England and visit Anita again."

Mikael nodded at walked her to the door. He had an idea as to why she had come. He also knew that Cecilia recognized that her offer would not tempt him. That was why she kept quiet.

Lisbeth emerged from the room once again, this time for good. She settled next to Mikael and put herself a cup of coffee. "So she is going back to England. I wonder if her relationship with Anita is so great as it seems." Lisbeth stated; she listened to the earlier conversation. Lisbeth respected Cecilia, she did not know her well but from what Mikael told her and how she approached Mikael today Cecilia was a decent person.

"What do you think we should do? Harriet is taking the Americans to Hedestad so they tour the town." Mikael had a hunch Lisbeth would rather eat dirt than tour Hedestad.

"We are staying here, we should show Aaron the lake and then visit Henrik." Lisbeth voiced her thoughts. The couple and the baby lazed around until early afternoon. Aaron woke up from his brief nap and his parents decided to take him down to the lake.

Lisbeth wore jean shorts and a black t-shirt; Mikael wore khaki shorts and a white shirt. Aaron who was only wearing a baby summer hat and his swimming trunks, he loved the water and Lisbeth was sure once he saw the lake he would want to get in it. Mikael brought a book and towels for all of them.

Aaron was indeed excited by the lake, he kept pointing at it and saying "wa, wa, wa." Mikael took Aaron from Lisbeth while she unpacked Aaron's bath toys. Lisbeth also took off her shorts and shirt. She had black underwear, which could pass as a bathing suit. She stayed close to the edge of the lake. Aaron immediately reached for her when he saw her in the water

Mikael gave her the baby and watched them from a distance. Lisbeth gave Aaron a plastic boat and a small disk. He threw them around and giggled. The baby splashed in the shallow water, he kept giggling. Lisbeth watched over him, carefully pulling him back whenever he wanted to move farther from the edge.

Lisbeth and Aaron played in the water for about an hour. He heard someone behind him say, "they are truly beautiful." Henrik was there. It amazed Mikael how the old man bounced back. He had suffered two heart attacks but Vanger was still alive and kicking.

"I didn't see you there, Henrik. Decided to take a walk around the property?" Mikael asked, Lisbeth noticed Henrik and nodded his way.

"She is a sight, an unconventional beauty of sorts." Somehow this man's observations of Sally's beauty made Mikael a little uncomfortable. He was used to being the only person who recognized her as a stunning woman but Vanger was aware of Lisbeth from the moment he met her.

"Yes, she definitely is beautiful; not many people understand it." Mikael answered. Henrik agreed and waved at Aaron who also saw him and giggled some more.

"I see your son has taken a liking to me. Forgive me but I must take him to the house, he is such a joy to be around."

Mikael saw Lisbeth and their son coming toward him. He dried Aaron while Lisbeth dried herself. "Hello Henrik" Lisbeth said to the older man, Henrik greeted her and tried to convince her to let Aaron go with him to the house.

"You will see him again by dinner, wouldn't you like to have some time for yourselves?" Lisbeth did not comment, she was reluctant and did not want Aaron to be away from her or Mikael for such an extended period of time. She was about to decline when Aaron stretched his arms to Henrik.

She made her decision, "He will want to take a nap in about 30 minutes, please do not give him any sweets. If something happens have someone come to the cottage and look for us."

Lisbeth kissed Aaron and gave him to Henrik who went happily to his home. Mikael looked at her and asked "Lisbeth are you sure? Henrik would have to babysit Aaron for about 3 or 4 hours. I just never thought you would let the old guy take care of our son by himself."

Lisbeth glared and him and pouted, "well, he seems like a decent person plus Aaron did not cry. In fact he wanted to go with Henrik."

Mikael opted to let her be and peeled off his shirt, he went to the dock. Lisbeth looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to take a dip in the lake. Come with me." Lisbeth smiled and looked around

"Ok, but you won't try anything funny." Mikael came closer and pecked her on the mouth. He grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder, he then ran and jumped into the lake. Lisbeth laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Mikael laughed and tickled her back.

"I thought you said no funny business." He chuckled when she tried to dunk him down. "You little vixen, you tricked me into a false truce." Mikael went for her as she tried to swim away.

This was an old game for them. When they first went on vacation Mikael splashed her, this started a playful water war game between the two of them. Lisbeth was winning by a small margin.

Lisbeth was a very good swimmer but Mikael was stronger and could tickle her into submission. "Sally you come back here and finish what you started." He taunted her as she tried to put distance between the two of them.

He managed to grab her and splash her as he went for her middle. "Blomkvist, you behave now and leave me alone," she giggled as he hugged her and tried to dunk her again.

She tried to kiss him and placate him but he was relentless. In between kisses he said, "give up, or you're going down again." Mikael held her tight and they both went down. Lisbeth managed to kiss him and breath in his oxygen. They both went up again Mikael laughed and kissed her neck; "that was clever, just because I see you're willing to make a compromise and reward me, I will call this particular instance a draw. Now, you have to be very convincing and please me." Mikael tried to undo her bra but Lisbeth was faster; she grabbed him by the shoulders and dunked him. He was under water for about a minute when she let him emerge. "I admit defeat." He laughed and kissed her, Lisbeth grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist again.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Lisbeth said as Mikael unsnapped her bra; his kisses felt so good. He definitely had a way with his hands; Mikael was touching her thigh and was making his way to her core when she moaned and bit his earlobe. Lisbeth chuckled when Mikael tried to finger her. "You really are an exhibitionist, you do know someone could come and see us." Mikael smirked and replied, "I know you Lisbeth Salander, you like it as much as I do."

He was touching her breasts and was about to relieve her of her underwear when they heard people talking.

"How did you like Hedestad Ryan?" Erika asked Brown

"I thought the town was beautiful. I'm not surprised the Whites and Harriet stayed back. I think Elizabeth fell in love with the little shops." Ryan replied

"I wanted to stay too but I feel like the kids needed supervision. I don't feel right when I leave them alone. Those kids can get in a lot of trouble." Marianne said.

Erika was about to say something about teens and some crazy story about her youth when something caught her eyes. Mikael and Lisbeth were in the lake; by the looks of it his hands were busy with Lisbeth's bra. Erika tried to walk the other way before everyone else saw them but Ryan also noticed the couple.

The Montgommerys smirked when they saw Mikael and Lisbeth. Charles said, "See Marianne, that's the way to live life." He laughed quietly and his wife joined him. Ryan seemed very flustered and uncomfortable. Erika was just glad Russell and Elizabeth stayed back in town.

The group saw Mikael hastily snapping Lisbeth's bra back, they also saw Lisbeth smirk a little and Mikael hide his blushing face in her neck.

Erika and the Americans kept walking, when they were not longer in close vicinity Mikael and Lisbeth shook with laughter.

"That was certainly embarrassing." Mikael said while Lisbeth just shrugged. The couple swam around a little more then they went to the cottage. Lisbeth showered before picking Aaron up from Henrik's.

"Lisbeth, we are very early; maybe we should wait another half hour."

"No." was her monosyllable reply. She was not waiting anymore, she felt anxious without Aaron. Lisbeth knew her son missed her, if experiences were something to go by then Aaron Blomkvist was crying his heart out by now. Last time when they left him with Annika he had cried most of the time he was with his aunt.

Mikael resigned himself and they went to Henrik's house. When they entered the living room they saw Aaron playing with paper. He was ripping sheets; and giggling. The baby saw his mom and crawled to her "mommy, mommy up, up." Lisbeth smiled and picked him up.

She kissed the baby's belly and blew raspberries on his skin. Aaron squealed while Henrik and Mikael gazed adoringly at Lisbeth.

"Mikael, Lisbeth; I thought that you were coming later for dinner." Henrik said, he was amused; this woman amazed him. She was so giving, he sighed wishing he were younger.

"I wanted to see how Aaron was doing; check up on him. I wanted to make sure he is alright." Lisbeth said nonchalantly, she did not want to lie to Vanger.

Henrik laughed, "you do not trust me with your son."

"I only fully trust Mikael around Aaron. Do not take offense." Lisbeth knew Henrik was kidding her but she wanted to be truthful.

Mikael and Henrik talked about the magazine while Lisbeth and Aaron played with the paper.

When it was time for dinner they moved to the dinning room where the rest was assembled. All of the guests made small talk; Christer and Arnold were present; the Montgomery's children were were also there. Lisbeth found the teenagers to be ordinary. She talked to Christer who engaged her in a software discussion.

Mikael was on feeding duty. He fed his son while talking to Elizabeth and Russell White; they discussed Hedestad's different attractions.

"Yes, the town's newspaper is amazing. They keep very detailed records; it is like visiting a museum." Mikael was making small talk; Russell asked the inevitable.

"How is it that a magazine like Millennium gained Vanger Industries as partner?"

"Well that is simple." Mikael replied, "As you are aware, Millennium was going through a rough patch. I was sued for libel, and decided to distance myself from everything. Henrik approached me; he wanted me to write his Memoirs. I agreed and came here. We became friends and he lent us a hand."

Harriet looked a little uncomfortable but she managed to recover; the conversations rolled around. Lisbeth, who was discussing something with Marianne, looked up when she heard Erika say, "Lisbeth truly is an incredible researcher. She's helped us a lot at Millennium."

"So that is how you guys met, was she a writer at the magazine?" Charles asked.

"No, actually I met Lisbeth because of Henrik; I needed help with some of the Vanger's history. Henrik suffered a heart attack and was unable to give me details about the family so I asked for a research assistant." He grinned at Lisbeth.

"I am being nosy but how did you guys get together?" Russell asked.

"I don't…" Mikael was about to cut him off but Lisbeth jumped in. She just took the leap and answered for the two of them.

"We worked together and we had to live at the cottage. By the end of the book we became friends and saw each other on and off for a while. When I got back to Stockholm we lost touch and reconnected about three years ago. Things just picked up after we reconnected."

Mikael was proud of her; she managed to share something about them with other people. He smiled and kissed her hands; he then looked at the Americans and told them something else.

"What my Lisbeth is not saying is that she disappeared on me for about a year and made me miserable. I am serious, she did not contact me for about a year before we became a couple."

The men laughed but Elizabeth and Marianne gushed about how romantic all of it was. Lisbeth was annoyed; Mikael knew he would have to make it up to her.

The party moved to the library where the usual discussion groups broke up. Ryan tried to make conversation with Lisbeth but she refused to acknowledge him, there was something about this guy that made her ill at ease.

"I know that is not how you two met. I read about your case, my partners might not know it but I do know that you went through a trial for murder."

Lisbeth looked uninterested and said "and you're saying this because…"

"Well Lisbeth I wanted to get to know you. I think you are a very interesting individual and I am attracted to you. I think you should give me an opportunity."

"No, I don't like you." She plainly replied. This man was a little creepy. She looked around for Mikael and found him talking to Arnold. She approached him and told him she wanted to leave.

They went upstairs and took Aaron, Mikael noticed that Lisbeth seemed strange and out of sorts but he did not push the issue. He learned early on that she would eventually tell him what was bothering her.

Lisbeth nursed Aaron and put him to sleep. Mikael hugged her and they dozed off.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The Millennium Trilogy is not mine.

Thanks to all of you who are reviewing and reading the story. As always keep reading and reviewing

Chapter 24

The following days went the same way. The investors, the Vangers and the Millennium crew got to know each other; Elizabeth surprisingly delighted Lisbeth. Elizabeth was a highly educated person and was very interested in mathematics. They bonded over irrational equations. Lisbeth also liked Charles; he was very extroverted and easy going.

Things took a bad turn the last day of the holiday. The guests had the usual dinner and conversations floated around, because it was the last night there was a more festive air to the reunion. Ryan Brown was particularly enjoying the whisky and vodka shots.

Ryan approached Lisbeth one more time, as the holiday went on he kept trying to engage her but she had not given into his charm.

"Come on babe," he said, as he got closer to Lisbeth who was by herself. She came from one of the bedrooms; Aaron was still asleep.

"Lisbeth Salander, I know you want me. Just cut the crap and let's get with it. We can get to the cabin by the lake and have a very good time." Lisbeth ignored him and tried to move but he grabbed her arm. She reacted and punched him on the nose. The American also reacted; he was very intoxicated and backhanded her.

Lisbeth was taken aback and fell to the floor. Suddenly she saw Brown on the floor, and Mikael was on top of him punching him. The American punched Mikael but the journalist had the upper hand. He landed a few good punches before Charles pulled him up.

"You fucking piece of shit, you don't touch her, you hear me. You don't fucking ever touch her." Mikael was enraged.

"She's a whore, she's been tempting me since we met." Ryan Brown smirked as Mikael tried to break the hold Charles and Arnold had on him.

"That's enough Ryan, you've been drinking you do not know what you're saying." Russell was trying to calm things down.

"She's a whore who killed three people. She got away because she fucked Blomkvist and he helped her trick the whole Swedish judicial system. Lisbeth Salander is the girl whose life was 'destroyed' by Säpo."

The Americans did hear about her, there was a brief reference to her when a big case about civil rights broke out in America. The United States was also overly involved when it came to social control and invasion of human and civil rights. (That is my opinion; you could agree or disagree with my assessment.)

Mikael saw red again and managed to launch himself and land one last punch. Finally Henrik raised his voice and said, "Harriet please take Mr. Brown to the hospital, I do not want to see him on my property. His belongings will be delivered tomorrow."

Harriet did as she was told and Charles went with her. Russell apologized and left with Elizabeth who gave Lisbeth a hug before going.

Lisbeth did not notice Erika trying to look at her bruised face until she felt cold ice on her cheek. "We should get some ointment for your cheek." Lisbeth nodded and left the library with Marianne and Erika. She looked at Mikael one last time but he evaded her eyes. She was hurt and walked away from him.

"I just want you to know that I think you are a great woman. I don't know what Ryan was talking about, but over the last week I have taken a liking to you." Marianne said, Lisbeth tried to awkwardly smile but it came out as a grimace.

Erika applied the ointment and gave her a watery smile; Lisbeth thanked her and looked for Aaron. She saw her baby and kissed him in the head, she laid with him on the bed. She hugged her son to herself.

It was about three hours later when she felt Mikael slide behind her, he was crying. "I am sorry, I don't want you to ever see me like this. I can make up a million excuses but seeing that sick fuck hit you made me want to kill him with my bare hands."

He cried some more and Lisbeth faced him. "Promise me you'll never do this again, promise me. I don't want to ever see you like that again, that is not my Mikael. My Mikael sucks at fighting and would only attack another person to defend himself." Lisbeth finally opened her eyes and saw him; his eyes told her that he was ashamed of his actions. Lisbeth hugged him and buried her face on his neck. She inhaled his scent and let him cry.

What really scared her about tonight was seeing Mikael enraged. She had seen him annoyed, mad and being rude. But the rage that he expressed tonight was new; she truly hoped she would never have to see him like this again. It scared her that he was capable of such violence. Her Mikael was her source of peace and her rock. He was the one to keep his cool about things.

She was the violence prone person; she did not want another person who had the same rage. Mikael kept her grounded and stable, Lisbeth was aware that he was human and therefore imperfect. She just did not want to see him losing control because of her. Lisbeth didn't want him to become violent because he was defending her.

"I love you Sally and what Brown did was unacceptable. I am sorry I lost my composure but I am not sorry I did it. It might not make any sense to you but he deserved those punches. I do not want you to doubt me or lose the trust you have in me. We have come a long way and I don't want to lose that."

"I just don't want you to become like him, he was violent. I can't see you as capable of such destruction. I know you would never hurt us but tonight was one of the scariest nights of my life. I saw such rage in you and I… just you're not like that ok."

Lisbeth's voice broke. Mikael hugged her kept repeating I'm sorry; they both drew strength from each other as they sobbed.

Lisbeth fell asleep and Mikael promised himself to never do this to his Sally. When he saw that bastard backhand her he saw red and just tried to kill the son of a bitch. After all the adrenalin rushed out of his system he realized his mistake. His Lisbeth was dead afraid of him becoming violent. That was why he couldn't hold her gaze when she left the library; he was ashamed she had to see him like that.

Henrik was surprised when he did not go after Lisbeth. Mikael gave him a rough sketch of his problem. Henrik was a very discreet man and finally told him to go see his woman and apologize.

Mikael did, this conversation was painful. He understood that his Sally was still fragile and would perhaps never be able to heal from the psychological wounds her biological father inflicted on her. He was painfully aware that he might have blown all their achievements as a couple. Only time would tell. He asked to whatever divine power that this was not the case. This event completely cemented his convictions that nothing good came out of Hedeby Island.

Mikael woke up, his face was bruised and his ribs hurt. He saw Lisbeth asleep with Aaron next to her. Her cheek was red, he touched the bruise and Lisbeth startled and looked frightened when he tried to cup her face again.

It all happened pretty quickly, Lisbeth got up and grabbed a sleeping Aaron who started to cry. She ran with the baby to the restroom.

Lisbeth breathed in and rocked Aaron, for a moment she was back in time; her mother covering her bruises while Zalachenko gently touched her. He would apologize and her mother would forgive him. Intellectually Lisbeth knew Mikael was not Zalachenko and that he would first cut his hands before raising a hand to her or Aaron. Emotionally however she saw him as a violent threat, she was witness to the violence that Mikael was capable of. It was very unsettling to see Mikael beat someone up.

Mikael was not surprised; something told him that today was going to be a very hard day. He was aware that yesterday's events might have caused an irreparable rift in their relationship. He would not give her up; they would talk and fix this. He waited for her to leave the restroom. She would have to eventually; Aaron would get restless without stimulation.

Lisbeth and his son walked out of the room, well Lisbeth was carrying the boy. She inhaled and said, "I'm sorry, I really am but I just can't get over what I saw yesterday."

Mikael tried to explain himself, "you know I reacted to a stressful situation. I noticed a change in you a couple of days ago. You seemed skittish after dinner time, yesterday was just the confirmation that something was bothering you."

"Brown made advances to you didn't he?" Lisbeth just nodded. Mikael continued, "the fact that you didn't bother to tell me about it is irrelevant at this point. I know the way I reacted was not the best way to handle the situation but I did it because he threatened you. Brown assaulted you; the fight was just a reflex. Me beating that bastard had nothing to do with you or our son."

"I know that Mikael, don't you think I know that. But it is hard to disentangle you from yesterday's images. It is your enraged face that I see. I don't care about anything that happened yesterday besides from the fact that you snapped and people had to stop you from assaulting Brown."

Mikael was angry and at the same time defeated. He did everything in his power to get Lisbeth's trust and he made a mistake. Because of this he could lose her and Aaron. He finally spoke, "let's just get home and deal with this. I don't want to discuss our relationship here. This place revolts me."

The family went back to the cottage and packed their belongings. They said their goodbyes to Henrik and the Americans, who again apologized for Brown's behaviors. Henrik limited himself to kiss her on the cheek and kiss Aaron on the forehead.

The way back was tense; when they got home Mikael put Aaron back to his crib and left the apartment. Lisbeth knew he was trying to clear his mind. She tried to do the same; she napped until she heard the bedroom door open.

"Love, I don't want to talk. I am tired; everything hurts so just let me sleep. He kissed her hairline and undressed.

They slept apart from each other. It hurt Lisbeth that he was not there to comfort her or to reassure her that everything would be ok. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sleep.

Things went on like this for about three weeks. These were the tensest weeks Lisbeth experienced while being with Mikael. He became a workaholic; he spent less and less time with her and Aaron. Lisbeth maintained an indifferent façade; they did not talk anymore.

Her fear of him diminished, true to his word he never did anything violent or threatening to her or their son. Something else was happening; they were drifting apart. They didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. Mikael was staying late hours at Millennium. He would come home at about 4:00 AM and the couch became his bed.

Lisbeth would find him sleeping with his reading glasses on or typing furiously on his laptop. She was starting to think his affair with Berger was renewed. He spent so much time with her that she had to wonder sometimes. They were miserable and perhaps it was Berger's fault, maybe Erika fucking Berger was fucking her Kalle.

One night she just asked him. He was home early; for him early became 11:00 PM. He checked up on Aaron who was peacefully sleeping.

"Are you fucking her again?" She was mad; it was finally show time. Mikael looked up from Aaron's crib and left the room.

He was in the living room when she shut the baby's room and asked again, "Are you fucking Erika Berger? Is that why you are not home most of the time and why you don't come to our bed or see your son when he is awake."

"Answer me Mikael, are you so busy fucking her that you forgot about Aaron. He doesn't see you anymore. He asks for you all the time, I know he misses you." What she really wanted to say was 'I miss you'

Mikael was mad, how dared she accuse him of anything. She was the one who made it perfectly clear that he was not longer welcome near her again. He sharply looked at her and answered "No, but maybe I will." He saw that he was hurting her. Her eyes clouded and she took a deep breath.

He never let her speak, "you are the one who is afraid of me. You do not trust me, I don't know if you ever did. One single mistake and you closed off. In your eyes I am this monster. I am just waiting for you to leave with my son again."

"I am going away Lisbeth, I need time to think and evaluate all of this. I do not want you to believe I am leaving you or Mikael. I will go to London and get together with Millennium's sponsors. I will be back in a week. We cannot continue like this, you have to make up your mind. I love you, but you have to choose: either you trust me completely or we move on apart from each other. I will not continue to live in this hell."

No one could ever call her insightful on relationship issues but she could see that Mikael was lashing out. The Hedeby incident haunted them.

"This is about what happened at Hedeby Island?" Lisbeth tried to start an argument. He coldly laughed, "yes and you know it. You do not trust me, why can't you see that want I did was to protect you. That is what I do, it has been my job since I met you."

"That bastard harassed you but you were unable to trust me with that information. You chose to keep quiet. Fine, I could deal with that, I know that you are fragile and still need to have things for your own. But to think that I would harm you or our son, that destroys me."

Lisbeth looked at him and saw tears running down his cheeks, she did not think about it twice and hugged him hard. She hated this, he understood her and the comment about her fragility was spot on. Lisbeth could not delude herself and think that Mikael was trying to insult her, he was just pointing out the hard cold facts.

"I am sorry, I am broken and cannot give you what you want. Mikael, I just didn't know how to disassociate you from the violent flashbacks. Don't ever think that I don't trust you, I swear it took me a couple of days to finally see that you and him are not the same."

Lisbeth clung to Mikael and cried. She cried because of her stupidity, because once again life was taking something precious away from her. It was moments like this that made her realize that she could be scared, angry, vulnerable and right down insane and Mikael would be there for her. Mikael did what he always did; he hushed her and tried to comfort her.

"I hate this, I hate that you don't want to be around me anymore. That you are afraid of me touching you, just tell me what to do." Mikael said into her neck. Lisbeth did not do anything she just buried her face in his chest.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning. I hope that you make up your mind by the end of this week." Mikael knew he was being extremely unfair with this ultimatum he gave her but he was overwhelmed and wanted her to choose.

Lisbeth looked sad but seemed to understand the situation she was in, Kalle Blomkvist reached his breaking point. She felt numb; this time there was no doubt. It was her fault that Mikael was leaving her. She drove him away and she knew it; Lisbeth could see his despair and fear through his eyes. She knew that one word from her. Only one word could make him stay but Lisbeth wasn't sure. Mikael was right; she needed to sort her feelings.

The next morning was painful. Summer was ending and the temperatures started to drop a little. Mikael had his usual scarf and a brown jacket; he went into Aaron's room and gave him a kiss. He pecked Lisbeth and left the apartment.

Lisbeth still felt numb, she could not believe it. Mikael left, she understood why he left. She did not know how to feel about him leaving. She did not feel abandoned; even though it was the first time she was without Mikael in about 2 years, she did not feel like Mikael walked out on her. She went through the motions. That first day she cleaned, cooked for herself and fed Aaron. She even worked on a pending case she had.

The second and third day went pretty much the same way. It wasn't until the fourth day that Lisbeth broke down. She was washing some dirty dishes and Aaron started crying. Lisbeth went to her son's bedroom and saw him crying and pouting. Aaron had a light fever. It wasn't the first time, the baby was usually healthy but he was sick from time to time. She gave him the medication the pediatrician prescribed and tried to soothe her child. Lisbeth remembered that whenever he was sick Mikael rocked him and sang, "Can't help falling in love." She tried but it was as if the baby knew his daddy wasn't there for him. She had the clever idea of playing a clip of one of his interviews from her trial. The baby looked at the MacBook and whimpered "daddy, daddy." Aaron was exhausted from his crying and the medicine. He watched his father for about fifteen minutes until he fell asleep.

Lisbeth finished watching the interview. She missed Mikael, she wanted him there with her, tending to Aaron and congratulating her for not freaking out. Lisbeth went into their room and napped she wore one of Mikael's sweater and inhaled his scent.

After this instance everything reminded her of Mikael from Aaron's eyes to black coffee. Two days before Mikael was due to arrive she tracked Agatha down. Her elderly friend was in Bermuda with her family. She called her and explained the situation.

"I don't know what to do Agatha, I want him back now. I know that when he comes back I will immediately tell him that I want to stay with him. But what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Agatha who was extremely sympathetic answered, "Sweetie are you sure you want to be with Mikael. Do you fully trust him?" Agatha knew the answers to these questions; she just wanted her young friend to say it aloud.

"Of course Agatha, didn't you hear me? I was just afraid that he would become violent but I realized that he would never do that. My fears were just remaining flashbacks I had from my childhood with Zalachenko and my mother. But Agatha what if he's realized I'm not good enough for him?"

Agatha smiled sadly and told her, "Lisbeth do you truly believe that? Do you think Mikael is worthless?"

"Of course not," Lisbeth said indignantly. "Mikael is amazing. He is smart, funny and patient. He is not perfect I mean he is arrogant and has bothersome habits but he is a very good judge of character."

"Would he choose someone unworthy of him?" Agatha asked. The answer came immediately to Lisbeth. It was a resounding no. She loved talking to Agatha; the elderly woman always had the right answers.

"Lisbeth you need to stop all this nonsense. Wake up, if you continue doubting yourself and the love Mikael has for you, lets just say that your child will grow up with two houses and separated parents. You will lose Mikael, and there won't be a third chance to make things right because Mikael will soon give up. One man can only take so much."

Those harsh words coming from Agatha were enough to snap her out of the trance she was in. Sweet and understanding Agatha managed to finally instill this sense of action in Lisbeth Salander. The old woman was right, she needed to stop. She was Lisbeth Fucking Salander, she was strong and she was going to be happy.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Millennium Trilogy

Thank you all for the reviews, I think I will be finishing this story soon. Do not worry though I have about five more chapters written or outlined.

Please review! The more you review the faster I write…

Chapter 25

Mikael was tired, he had a rough week; he wanted to be home with his family. This was the first time he was without Lisbeth since she left him during the pregnancy. He was miserable; a waitress approached him,

"Sir, may I take your order?" she reminded him of Lisbeth, she had red hair and green eyes. He really missed Lisbeth, this girl was completely different; she asked again and Mikael ordered some lamb stew.

He ate his meal in silence, he was debating whether to call Lisbeth or not. He decided against it. Lisbeth needed to make up her mind; he would not influence her. Mikael tried to use this excuse but deep down he was afraid. He was sure Lisbeth loved him but they were so distanced now, Mikael feared going to an empty home.

Mikael opted to go to the bar, and have some drinks. He needed to relax; but he just couldn't stop wondering what would happen once he was back to Sweden. Mikael looked around and noticed a brunette smiling his way. He was on his second scotch when he felt someone touching his arm; it was the brunette.

"I see you are alone tonight" the woman gave a flirtatious smile. Mikael politely nodded.

"You are not English are you?"

"No, I'm Swedish, visiting on a business trip." Mikael was not in the mood to talk to this woman but she was pretty insistent

"Well, my name is Angela, I'm a corporate lawyer. So, are you married?"

Mikael laughed, and muttered, "Might as well be. I live with someone and have a son with her."

This Angela woman laughed and continued to talk about her life, she finally invited him to her room. She was staying at the hotel until her ex husband found a place to live.

"We could go to my room, have some fun and forget about our respective partners. Now, don't make that face. I know you are probably going through some crisis in you relationship. That is probably the only reason why you are here at the bar."

Mikael smirked, "you are absolutely right but I want her back and sleeping with you won't help me. I thank you for the offer but no thank you."

She stood and whispered, "313, just in case you change your mind."

Mikael stayed at the bar for another thirty minutes and then went to his room.

He opened his laptop and went through some family pictures, there was Lisbeth scowling at him for some reason. Aaron playing with his teddy and clapping at the Dora cartoon, he saw a picture of Nilla and Aaron goofing around. Aaron was pulling her hair and she was tickling him. Mikael went through the oldest ones and saw Lisbeth in her sundress while she was expecting Aaron. She looked so beautiful.

Mikael knew that no matter the outcome he would love Lisbeth, he would fight for her and Aaron. He was giving her a way out, Mikael wanted his Sally to be sure of his commitment and giving her space was the best strategy according to him. Lisbeth had to experience his absence in order to fully understand the depth of her feelings.

Mikael hoped she successfully worked her emotions out, he was about to call her and check up on her but he stopped himself again. He showered and fitfully slept. The rest of the trip went the same way; he was going through the motions of sealing the business deals with Millennium sponsors.

Lisbeth Salander decided to wait for Mikael to come home again. She knew where he was staying at London and his schedule, she had been half tempted to go there with Aaron but after analyzing the situation she discarded the idea. Aaron would fuss the entire way and it was best to have their conversation at home.

She managed to track down Mikael's flight. She calculated the time it would take him to get home. Mikael did not call them at all, and that had her a little worried, but her confidence was intact. She was going to keep Blomkvist no matter what. It was Thursday late evening and she was waiting for him to come home. By 10:00 PM she was afraid he decided to leave them and never come back but she quickly banished those thoughts and waited patiently for another hour when the door opened and there he was, sleep deprived and unshaved but still handsome. She launched herself at him and said, "I want to be with you."

He kissed her and let out a sigh of relief. If he was true to himself he was not giving up, but not having to fight her to be with her was great. He spoke, "Then this is the last time you keep things from me. Lisbeth Salander, no more secrets. You tell me whenever something bothers you or when you feel afraid."

"Mikael, I needed time to differentiate between the Mikael who beat Brown and my Mikael. This was all my fault." Lisbeth softly said.

"I am at fault too, I used work to distract me. I knew we should have talked about the Hedeby fight as soon as we came to Stockholm. I just ignored the situation and let myself believe that it would go away, and when you pulled away from me I just could not deal with it."

"Mikael, I am not afraid of you. I was scared that you would leave us; you are not here anymore. I felt like you were back with Erika waiting for an opportunity to leave us. I am sorry." Lisbeth was saying in between kisses.

"I stayed with you because I could not ever leave you. Even when we are like this and we pull away from each other I still need you." He kissed her lips and she responded. "I want you to know that I love you and I am glad this is over. No more silences and distances."

Lisbeth nodded and kissed him again. They moved to the bedroom and lay down. Lisbeth slept on top of him.

Mikael woke up to Lisbeth kissing his chest and stroking his cock. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her up for a kiss. Mikael took over; he nuzzled her neck and her breasts. He missed this, the way she arched her hips to meet his thrusts. He loved how she bit his neck and ran her fingernails through his back.

Lisbeth moaned when he rolled her nipples and sucked them. He looked up at her face and kissed her hard while thrusting deeply. Lisbeth came and tightened around him. That did it for him; he came with a moan and spilled into his Sally.

"Why wouldn't you come to bed these past weeks?" Lisbeth asked, he sadly looked at her and said. "I thought you didn't want me to be with you."

"I was waiting for you to come to me." He cuddled her, and thought about their life since the Hedeby holiday. He was also responsible for their crisis, he had been passive and let their insecurities take over.

"I am glad I got jealous over Erika; if not I have a feeling you would have not talked." She was in a very good mood. Lisbeth hoped they could repair the damage they had done to their partnership.

"I think we should leave Aaron with Annika and go out today." Mikael said while running her fingers along her hipbones.

Lisbeth nodded; they had a busy morning. Mikael took the day off; he lazed around in bed with Lisbeth until the baby woke up. At which time he demanded both his parents' attention.

"Daddy, daddy. Ook bu, bu," he pointed to the laptop. They were watching Dora for the fiftieth time. He did not understand why his son loved that cartoon so much.

Mikael felt a little guilty, usually his son clung to his mother but today he only had eyes for his daddy.

Aaron basically ignored Lisbeth; he wanted daddy to bathe him and feed him. Lisbeth looked at Mikael pointedly. Their son was truly missing Mikael and now that he had his undivided attention the little boy was not letting go.

Mikael decided to drop off Aaron at Annika's; they would pick him up tomorrow morning.

"He is sleeping, do not wake him up. He will sleep through the night so he won't give you any trouble." Mikael said to Enrico as he climbed the stairs to the guestroom. Mikael saw Annika as he walked down. His sister was blunt and asked if Lisbeth and him were separating.

"No, we are not. We went though a rough time and we are trying to overcome the crisis." Annika was glad to hear that. She noticed her brother was looking haggard and Erika confessed her worries about Mikael's relationship to Lisbeth.

The Gianninis said their goodbyes and Mikael left for the apartment.

He found Lisbeth asleep, he cuddled her and she woke up. He squeezed her and she gave a satisfied sigh. "I love how you smell," he said. They did not go out that night instead they talked and caught up. He told her about Millennium and she talked about Aaron and her work for Armansky.

Lisbeth told him about her reaction to the Hedeby fight and how she put up walls around her but ultimately she was able to differentiate between the real Mikael and the one who could be violent.

Lisbeth told him that by the time she understood her fears were unfounded he was already sleeping on the couch or at Millennium.

Mikael stated again that he was waiting for her to take the initiative; therefore an idiot. "I will never avoid our conflicts again. I think we are better off talking and fighting each other rather than ignoring things and building distance between us."

He traced the tattoo on her leg and kissed her shoulder. They undressed and Mikael cuddled her from the back and lifted her leg so that he was positioned. He played with her breasts and clit until Lisbeth cried out his name. He fucked her slowly, he breathed her name and came. He could see that she was close so he muttered all the things he wanted to do to her. He went into great detail about one fantasy; he wanted to take her from the back while she was playing with her pussy. He kept rubbing the hard nub and Sally came with a groan. "We are having sex every night from now on." Lisbeth mumbled as she felt Mikael hug her and cup her breasts again. Mikael merely laughed into her hair.

The next day the couple woke up late; they had a busy night. Mikael took a shower and then went to pick up Aaron from Annika's. He found his son crawling and trying to stand up with the help of a chair. He saw his son stand up for about a minute before he fell to his bottom.

"Annika, did you see that, he is standing on his own!" Mikael was excited to see his son achieve that milestone. Unfortunately it wasn't the first time Aaron did it.

"That old thing. He's been doing that for about two weeks now. Lisbeth told me about it when I visited last week." Annika commented. She was worried about her brother. Even though he reassured her that Lisbeth and him were ok Annika was still uneasy.

Mikael looked and felt guilty, "Annika, Lisbeth and I are fine. We finally talked and are on the same page. We love each other very much, we just needed to articulate it better."

He went back home and spent the afternoon asking questions about Aaron's progress. Lisbeth gladly told him everything. Yes, it was true Aaron stood by himself now and was trying to walk with the help of adults. No, he still liked 'Eddie' and the Elvis' songs. Mikael was satisfied with his knowledge of his son after two hours. Aaron was busy playing with Mikael's cellphone and made some calls. Mikael apologized to the recipients and the family ate dinner.

He sang Aaron to sleep and then snuggled with Sally. He was definitely not going away again. His time in London had been torture; Mikael missed his son and his Sally so much. Just knowing that they were near him made him breath better.

The next couple of months continued in this pattern. Mikael and Lisbeth trying to mend their relationship. They talked and shared things. Well Lisbeth talked more; she was able to talk more about Camilla and her time in foster care. As it happened the sisters never really got along, but still Lisbeth felt like it was her job to protect Camilla when they were kids. After they started school however it was pretty clear that Camilla needed no protection. Lisbeth never felt the need to approach Camilla, she was happy not knowing where her sociopath of a sister was.

Lisbeth also talked about Agneta; Lisbeth loved her mother but now that she was also a mother; she could not understand how Agneta never sought any help for her children or herself.

"Mikael, I understand her fear of losing us. I really do but I just can't believe she would not have escaped with us."

"Have you talked to Agatha about this?" Mikael asked. Lisbeth nodded.

"Agatha says that it is not uncommon for battered women to have feelings of worthlessness and guilt. Agatha said that they believe they deserve the aggression. She told me that the abuse becomes normal and that most of them expect their partners to be abusive."

Lisbeth took a deep breath and said something that she never thought she would say. "I am not a victim Mikael, but I felt like that when I expected you to become a monster. I sometimes feel worthless like I don't deserve you."

Mikael kissed her and simply said, "I love you and you are not worthless. You are beautiful, smart, resourceful, strong and above all very sexy." He waggled his eyebrows and grabbed her ass.

Lisbeth laughed, another woman would find the sexy comment to be out of place. But that was what she needed. Lisbeth needed him to reassure her that he found her attractive and that he loved her.

Some nights it was hard for her to open up and say things. She would be angry and lash out. Once they were in the park and Aaron was already running, he was one year and a half. Lisbeth loved her mother, when she was alive she visited her and took acre of her but sometimes Lisbeth felt this anger toward the late Agneta, "We never got to play or enjoy anything. Camilla seemed to be happy but she cried at night and I could never sleep or do things like other children. Because of her, if she had escaped I could have had a dad and something more normal."

Mikael hugged her and said, "Remember the books Agatha gave you. Remember the part about how victims of abuse do not even think about escaping. They don't believe it is an option. Your mother was probably isolated, she had two young kids and in her case there was no escape option. The Section would have found her, she knew too much about Zalachenko." Lisbeth nodded and washed the hands of a dirty Aaron who was trying to eat leaves. Lisbeth was getting better; her time with Agatha and the fact that she was willing to talk to Mikael was paying off. Mikael felt more connected to her and could understand her better.

Aaron was growing up to be a handful but his Lisbeth never lost her patience. She was very kind and loving to their son who could definitely be a terror sometimes.

Aaron was a charmer and was used to getting his way with strangers. He would pout or make eyes at people and they would please him. Even his father was an occasional victim but not Lisbeth. She was very firm and expected Aaron to behave when she told him to.

"Mommy, I wan pay" Lisbeth understood that her son wanted her to play with him. He was sitting on the floor and playing with toy trucks. She humored him and made car noises.

Mikael came in and heard Aaron running to him, "daddy, daddy comes pay with us."

Mikael laughed and joined his family on the playground. He softly kissed Lisbeth and joined her with the motor noises.

[I do not see them getting married, but what do you guys think?]


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I make no money out of this story or the Millennium Trilogy.

Today you get two chapters; I expect a lot of reviews lol. As always please read and review let me know where you see this going .

It was early in the morning and Lisbeth woke up to Mikael unsuccessfully trying to be quiet. Usually he wouldn't have been but Lisbeth was under the weather. She was feeling horrible and Mikael did not want to wake her up. "I can still hear you Kalle. You are not very good at being silent." She said from under the covers. Lisbeth felt the bed move and felt him kissing her cheek. "Sorry love, I have to go. I am taking Aaron with me so you can rest.

Aaron was three years old already; he would start kindergarten next fall. Sometimes Lisbeth marveled at how much time had passed since she met Mikael. Their son was growing up so fast; he was very independent and loved to run around. Of course Lisbeth was happy that Aaron was well adjusted but sometimes it saddened her that one day her baby would not need her anymore. Aaron liked to be by himself and was easily distracted by objects. He would observe and play with things on his own. When he needed someone else he would call on mommy or daddy.

Lisbeth fell asleep again while Mikael was readying their son. "Why am I going with you?" Aaron was stretching his arms so that daddy could put on his blue sweater on him.

"Mommy doesn't feel well and cannot be with you today. That is why we are going to Millennium." Mikael answered, his son visiting the magazine was becoming a rare event. As Aaron grew he became more difficult to watch; because of this Mikael seldom took him to his work.

"Will I see Erika?" Aaron liked Erika; she usually gave him presents and candy.

"No, I told you she went away with her husband for Christmas." Mikael patiently said. He was preparing himself for a long morning plagued with questions coming from Aaron.

Thankfully Malin was able to finish her work early and she took over Aaron who was showing her how to draw a ladybug he saw from a book Lisbeth bought him last week.

Mikael dedicated himself to finish the editing for an article on European armed guerrillas. Once he was done he called Lisbeth to check up on her. She still felt like shit, her own words. Mikael picked Aaron from Malin's office; his son was playing on the rug while Malin made some calls for the magazine.

"Let's go Aaron we are going to see mommy now." Aaron looked up and ran to his father. He yelled goodbye to Malin and left in the arms of Mikael.

"Daddy, is mommy going to die like Agatha?" Mikael was not expecting this question. He did not even think Aaron remembered Agatha. The woman died almost a year ago; it had been a hard blow for Lisbeth. His Sally closed off for a time, Mikael expected the worse outcomes but one day Lisbeth just said, "Agatha wanted me to be happy. I will be, I owe it to her. She helped me a lot and she would have hated it if I ruined everything now."

Mikael smiled remembering how Lisbeth picked herself up that day and resumed her neglected research work.

"Answer me daddy. Is mommy going to die?" Aaron looked at him, Lisbeth was right this child was an exact replica of him.

"No, mommy is fine she is just under the weather buddy." Mikael replied and he saw Aaron give him a Salander appraising look and then he placed his head back on his shoulder.

"Why don't we buy some hot chocolate for us and we buy some pastries for mommy. I bet she will love those chocolate ones that we got her last week." Aaron nodded, he knew his mommy loved those and would be happy. Daddy always knew how to make mommy feel better.

When they got home Lisbeth was nowhere is sight, Aaron was asleep on his shoulder. He placed Aaron on his bed and looked for Lisbeth. He found her in the bathroom passed out.

He crouched to her and tried to wake her, "Lisbeth, love. Wake up", he slapped her face and tried to pour water on her face. It was then when he noticed that she was bleeding. Her underwear was soaked. Mikael got up and called an ambulance, he also called Annika. Fortunately his sister was near by; she was able to take Aaron and was with Mikael until the ambulance arrived.

"I'll call you when she wakes up." He was sure his Sally was going to wake up soon. He climbed into the ambulance and took her hand into his. She was still unconscious.

The paramedics rolled her through the emergency room while they left Mikael in the waiting room. Annika called him; she was desperate for news, she also told him that Aaron was crying and that he wanted to see Lisbeth. His son was throwing the temper tantrum of his life.

"Bring him, come here I need you both here." Mikael was scared now; the last time he was in a hospital with Sally doctors came every hour to update him. Now however, there was nothing. Three hours and nothing, nobody had approached him to tell him anything.

Annika and Enrico arrived with a red faced Aaron. The toddler threw himself at Mikael who hugged him hard. "Mommy is dying. You said she wasn't daddy. People die at hospitals." Now he blamed Lisbeth for Aaron's conclusions. She watched all of these documentaries and she usually let Aaron watch with her.

"Mommy is not dying, she is sick but soon someone will come to us and tell us how mommy is doing." Aaron nodded and felt reassured; daddy never lied.

Aaron snuggled to Mikael and slept. Annika brought him coffee; she stayed with him while Enrico went home to check up on the kids. Mikael accepted the plastic cup of coffee and gulped it down. He saw a doctor approach him.

"Lisbeth Salander?" she asked, he did not say anything, his heart was on his throat.

Annika answered for him, "We are her family. How is she doing?"

"The surgery went well," the doctor said.

Mikael interrupted her immediately, "what do you mean surgery. What the hell did you do to her? He was standing up with Aaron around his neck. The toddler was still peacefully sleeping, this seemed to calm Mikael and he lowered his voice. Mikael put Aaron back in the hospital chairs while he addressed the doctor.

"Now you tell me what is going on. I been sitting here for four hours and no one has seen me."

"Sir, we would have come earlier but we were not sure who was her emergency contact. She woke up and asked for you. I just came from the reception desk where they told me where I could find you."

"I came with her in the ambulance, isn't it obvious that I'm with her. Now tell me what's wrong with my wife." Mikael was on the verge of yelling. He slipped the word wife, just in case the doctor refused to give him information

"Sir, I understand your frustration. I apologize; your wife suffered a miscarriage. She hemorrhaged and this caused loss of consciousness.

Mikael looked at her, he suspected as much when he saw his Sally bleeding. "I, we didn't know."

"Your wife suffered an ectopic pregnancy, we were able to get the embryo from her left fallopian tube and repaired the damage. Your wife is expected to make a full recovery. I am sorry for your loss." Mikael numbly nodded, in his haste to know about Lisbeth's health he forgot the fact that they lost a baby. He felt Annika hugging him and whispering to him.

The doctor was about to go when he asked, "take me to her. I want to see her, now." His tone was firm he wouldn't take no for an answer. The doctor nodded and led him to Sally's room. Annika and Aaron stayed in the waiting room.

He saw her; she was so pale and looked so young in that bed. She opened her eyes and gave him a watery smile "I still feel like shit." She said.

Mikael returned the smile and came closer to her and was about to speak but Lisbeth beat him to it. "I'm sorry, I should have known. What type of woman doesn't know she is pregnant? I mean the signs were there, I am so sorry." She looked so small and so young, Mikael climbed beside her and shushed her. "It wasn't your fault, the baby wasn't in your uterus. There was nothing we could do."

Lisbeth nodded and just said, "Hold me." It was very sad for Mikael too, but he was glad the woman he loved was fine. It was a negative experience but Mikael was comforted by the fact that his Sally sought him and opened up to him. She was the one who spoke and was strong enough to recognize her vulnerability and ask for his support.

He watched her sleep and eventually a nurse asked him to leave and come back tomorrow. He found Annika and Aaron, he picked up Aaron and they went home.

The next morning, Aaron woke up and the first thing he did was ask for Lisbeth. "I need to see mommy. Daddy, take me where mommy is." Aaron demanded. Mikael smiled and agreed. He called Millennium and spoke to Christer who was replacing Erika during the holidays. He was very sympathetic and offered to take over his work. Mikael also called Palmgren who was very concerned. Mikael explained everything and Palmgren said he was going to the hospital immediately.

Aaron and him went to Sally's room, Aaron squirmed to get down, "mommy, mommy. Are you ok? Are you coming back to us? Are you going to stay here forever?" All of this was said in such a rush that Lisbeth had to smile at her son's inquisitive nature.

The toddler was about to climb to his mommy's lap but Mikael stopped him. "You can't Aaron, you'll hurt mommy. Right now she can't lift you or play with you ok. We have to be very careful around her."

Aaron nodded and Mikael placed him next to Sally. The boy hugged her and gave her a sloppy kiss. "I will draw you something mommy. You will get better after seeing my picture." Aaron opened his backpack and his color pencils and started his masterpiece.

Mikael kissed her properly and tucked a strand of her hair. "I am going to talk to your doctor about your discharge."

When he was leaving he saw Palmgren coming his direction. "How is she? Blomkvist don't lie to me."

Even though they knew each other and were friendly to each other they still addressed each other with their surnames. "Palmgren, I told you she is fine. We lost the baby but Lisbeth is taking it better than expected."

Palmgren entered the hospital room; he greeted Lisbeth and made small talk.

"Hello Lisbeth," Palmgren sat next to her and patted her hand.

"Holger, I am fine." Lisbeth said, she was happy to see him, she remembered what Agatha always said, "Lisbeth, you have family that cares about you. Your ex-guardian, Annika, your boss and most of all your son and Mikael."

She acknowledged this fact today. Annika was scheduled to come later, she was sure Mikael would eventually call Armansky and he would come to the hospital and see her. Lisbeth felt like shit but she had people that cared about her.

"Lisbeth you can't expect me not to worry. I have cared about you since you were a teenager. To me it doesn't matter if you are sixteen or thirty three, now just please tell me how you feel."

Lisbeth took a deep breath, "everything hurts, and I want to go home. Holger please let it go."

Her ex-guardian nodded; at least now he knew that Mikael would be there for her. Palmgren played with Aaron instead.

"What are you doing there Aaron?" Palmgren asked the child.

"I am drawing a cat so that mommy gets better." Aaron smiled at Palmgren. Lisbeth tried to hide her own smile.

"After I draw it mommy will be so happy and we will go back home and she will never come back here because daddy and me will protect her."

The child looked at Palmgren directly as he said this, his eyes were determined. Palmgren chuckled, "there is no doubt that this child is yours."

Aaron shrugged and continued coloring while Lisbeth smirked. After thirty minutes of talking and watching Aaron draw more pictures Mikael stepped in the room.

"Love, you are staying for another three days and then we are going home." He tried to sound cheerful because he knew Lisbeth would be extremely annoyed at the news.

"Mikael I want to go now, I don't need to be here to recover." She pouted and sulked the rest of the afternoon. As it turned out Armansky visited during the afternoon, he brought her flowers and chatted with her for a while. He even took Aaron out for a walk when the doctor came to check up on her.

The doctor explained the surgery to Lisbeth; the doctor also assured her that if she wanted to she could definitely have more children. Mikael and Lisbeth looked at each other, and nodded.

The next three days were hard for Lisbeth, she was bored and wanted to go home. She hated hospitals, the smell, and the coldness. Lisbeth wanted to be away from this place. She was cleared to go home a week before Christmas. She was given a diet and a recovery plan. Mikael left her home and went to the pharmacy for her medicine, after that he picked Aaron from Annika's.

Annika Giannini was worried about her brother's family and offered to take Aaron during Lisbeth's recovery period. Lisbeth refused and Mikael agreed with his Sally. He was taking his holiday vacation in order to take care of both Lisbeth and their son. They had planned to go to Gibraltar but with recent events those plans had to be postponed.

"Mikael are you sure? Enrico and I could take Aaron for these two weeks. We have no problem." Annika wanted Lisbeth to be ok; she knew that having a kid around was hard enough. Imagine recovering from surgery and also minding Aaron.

"Annika, don't worry. I am on vacation, and I am sure Aaron would make your life hell. He never leaves Sally's side or my side for more than five hours."

"I just don't want Lisbeth to be overwhelmed. It is very hard to recover from a miscarriage. I am not just talking about physical recovery but also emotional healing." Annika softly said to Mikael.

Mikael pondered on her words. Lisbeth broke down yesterday; they were alone in the hospital room when the doctor discharged her.

The doctor meant well said, "Lisbeth, you'll recover in no time. I will probably see you later on with a huge belly."

Lisbeth glared and her and the doctor quietly left. It was then when Lisbeth looked at Mikael and cried. Mikael went to her side and held her.

After sobbing for about ten minutes Lisbeth said, "I thought I didn't want more children. Mikael I would have loved the baby, but it is not here. I didn't even know it was with me. I didn't protect it."

Mikael shushed her and kissed her forehead until she calmed down. Mikael hoped Lisbeth could deal with the miscarriage; he was confused, he didn't know how to feel about the baby. He was glad that Lisbeth was ok; he was just so very relieved that nothing happened to her. The doctor told him that he had gotten her just in time for the surgery. Lisbeth was very fortunate to have made it in time, otherwise her fallopian tube or her life would have been in danger.

He carried Aaron until they got to the apartment. He opened the door and saw Lisbeth sitting on the couch and reading a book. She saw them and smiled, Aaron ran to her side and climbed next to her. He proceeded to tell her about his day. Mikael made dinner and bathed Aaron while Lisbeth settled herself in the bedroom.

Aaron wanted to sleep with them but Mikael made it clear that Lisbeth needed her rest. Aaron pouted but eventually went to his room, Mikael tucked him in again and bid him goodnight.

The first few days were the hardest. Lisbeth was never one to complain but Mikael could see that the abdominal and lower back pain was killing her. She was either moody or sad. The only one to lift her from her brooding was Aaron; their son had the ability to make her feel better. He would sing and play with her; he drew her things and gave her a lot of kisses. Lisbeth asked him why did he always kiss her and he simply said, "when I don't feel well you always give me lots of kissed and that makes me feel lots better." Aaron hugged her and ran his chubby fingers through her hair.

Lisbeth wanted to cry but not from sadness. She felt so connected to Aaron, her son was exceptional and surprisingly she was doing a good job at raising him. How could this little person make her feel so proud and fulfill her? She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and played with him until Mikael came back.

Mikael was also very good at comforting her; he caressed her and made her feel so safe. He spooned her and gave her massages; he tended to all of her needs and was so patient. He never once complained when she was rude or childish, Mikael showed her how much he loved her by being there and waiting for her to come to terms with the miscarriage.

It was Christmas Eve and Lisbeth was up and walking, she made up her mind and tried to cook something. That night the small family had pasta; Aaron made a mess of himself. He ended up using his fingers and stuffing his face with meatball sauce. Lisbeth laughed at him and Aaron cutely smiled back. Mikael tried to wipe his face afterwards but it was almost impossible to wipe off the meatball sauce from the boy's hair. The parents bathed Aaron; he still loved the water and was learning to swim. He dove and splashed around the tub, "Aaron, time's up come here. I need to shampoo your hair and then rinse it." Mikael said, Aaron continued splashing around.

"Ari come to mommy." Aaron looked up from his toys and opened his arms to Lisbeth. She shampooed his hair and then rinsed it, he closed his eyes and let his mommy do all the work until she pulled him up and toweled him dry.

Aaron missed his mommy and how she took care of him. Daddy was all right but he wanted to do things quick, mommy played with him and gave him lots of kisses. She was tickling him and blowing raspberries on his belly. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight.

Lisbeth saw Mikael leaning over the door threshold; he was smiling and giving her one of his looks. This one was filled with love and adoration; she smiled back at him and crossed over the door. She kissed him and took his hand; she led him to their bed and hugged him. They hugged each other and fell asleep.

Lisbeth woke up to Mikael softly kissing her brow. "Merry Christmas Sally love" Mikael said, she kissed him and cuddled him until Aaron came into the room and climbed next to Lisbeth.

"Mommy is Christmas, where are my presents?" Aaron was looking through the pillows and the floor. This year there was no Christmas tree but Mikael promised his son that he would have presents even if the Christmas tree were absent.

"Aaron you have to wait until after breakfast. And remember we don't throw ourselves at mommy just yet. She is still recovering and we don't want her to go back to the hospital." Mikael said while trying to keep Aaron from running around and finding his presents.

"Daddy, I can't wait. You said this year I would have my presents before breakfast." The boy pouted and took a hold of his father hand and unsuccessfully tried to pull him up. Lisbeth smirked and nodded; Mikael understood this to be a sign that he should give their son his presents.

This year Aaron got a toy truck from the Giannini's, a bunch of coloring books from Palmgren. He also got nice clothes from Armansky, a leather jacket from Mimi and action figures from Erika. Every year Henrik, who seemed to be immortal sent him a check and a book to little Aaron. The old guy contacted Lisbeth and tried to apologize to her again, they wrote to each other every now and then. Henrik was not a person to use technology for communication. He called, but using Internet was not something he was interested in.

Aaron was happily playing with his truck. He was more independent now and liked to play alone; he still loved to be the center of attention. Mikael was glad his son was behaving; Lisbeth still had some recovery to do. The family was only expecting Nilla to come home; she was aware of Lisbeth's miscarriage and wanted to see her.

Mikael ordered food; they had Chinese, not very typical for Christmas but whatever. Nilla arrived late in the afternoon; she talked to Lisbeth and apologized for not coming sooner. Lisbeth shrugged her arms.

"Nilla, Nilla, come I want to play with you. You are coloring this part and I will color this page." Aaron said while dragging his older sister to the living room. The toddler sat down and explained to Nilla the fine art of coloring Transformers and Superman.

Nilla engaged her little brother and gave him a sweet smile. She loved this baby, she didn't get to see him much but when she did Aaron made sure Nilla Blomkvist was still under his charm.

Lisbeth was still very tired and even though she was moving around her abdomen and lower back hurt. She decided to take a nap. She woke up at 7:00 PM; Lisbeth rubbed her eyes and yawned. She saw Mikael standing close to the door. "Mikael, aren't we going to have dinner?"

"We are, but just the two of us. Nilla took Aaron to Annika's; they will celebrate Christmas there. As for us we're staying in bed, unless you are hungry and want me to heat the Chinese leftovers." Mikael said before joining her in bed.

They stayed quiet for a while until Lisbeth broke the silence, "I want us to have another one."

Mikael hugged her and replied, "Are you sure? I don't want you to do this because we just lost one and you want to make it up. Sally I don't want you to do this out of some misconceived guilt that you feel."

Lisbeth's eyes turned sad but she was firm in her decision, "when I had the miscarriage I realized that I wanted the baby. I didn't know I was going to have one and that threw me out of my loop, but it made me think and come to the conclusion that we are ready. We could have more children, I want another baby."

Mikael was not entirely convinced and told her, "We'll try when you get better. But Lisbeth if you change your mind at some point you have to tell me. I am happy with just Aaron and you I don't need more." To others it might have sound like he was against having more children but Lisbeth understood, Mikael wanted her to be sure. He was giving her time to analyze the situation and change her mind if she desired.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the Millennium Trilogy.

Thank you all for the reviews, this story is finished and the remaining chapters will be posted periodically. Again please read and review! I love reviews, basically those are my rewards lol

Chapter 27

Mikael was reading a newspaper article about world economy when Aaron ran into his office. Lisbeth who was glaring at the little boy followed him, "Aaron Blomkvist you do not get to run like that outside of the park. You are going to get hurt." The mother emphasized her warning by glaring at the father. Daring him to contradict her.

Mikael who was very aware of Lisbeth's temper and her tendency to seek retribution scolded his child. "Mommy is right, Aaron please behave we don't want mommy to be mad at us." Aaron pouted and gave his mommy the puppy eyes treatment. "I'm sorry mommy."

Lisbeth nodded, she came to Millennium to visit Malin who was getting married and surprisingly wanted her to be maid of honor. Eriksson came from a very traditional family and they wanted her to have a fairy tale wedding. Malin, whose dream also was to have that type of wedding, was grateful for her family's monetary support.

Lisbeth was hesitant and told Malin that she wasn't right for the maid of honor role. "Eriksson, I don't think I would be maid of honor material. People do not like me."

"I want you to be my maid of honor and that is final. I swear Lisbeth you will be there for me." Malin refused to take no for an answer and basically harassed Lisbeth until she accepted.

Mikael was talking to her; "Love, I thought we were having lunch at Palmgren's? I was about to leave."

"Change of plans, Holger is visiting some friends and cancelled on us. That was actually for the better; as it happens Malin, Lotta and I are going for dress fittings."

"That means Aaron is staying with me?" Mikael was uncertain, but it seemed unlikely Lisbeth was going to take Aaron with her.

"Aren't you a genius? Mikael Blomkvist now I know why I'm with you. Your astounding powers of deduction are just too sexy for me."

"har, har. I know you are with me because of my handsome face and my bedroom skills." He smirked when she gave him a dirty smile.

Aaron interrupted by asking, "Mommy can I go visit Erika?" Lisbeth nodded and the little boy left the office.

Mikael motioned for her to come closer, Lisbeth did and Mikael pulled her to his lap. "So tell me Lisbeth Salander, are you going to wear one of those pink frilly dresses?"

She laughed, "maybe, but I think Malin has enough sense to try that with me. I gave Malin my measures, I am guessing the designer has the dresses and we get to try them today. We will meet Mimi at the boutique and then have lunch, so you are on your own today Kalle."

Mikael playfully frowned and then gave her a kiss, he was teasing her; they knew they could not do anything more there. She bit his lower lip and was about to kiss his jaw and neck when Erika came in. "seriously you two, why do you insist on going at it in the office."

Lisbeth smirked and climbed off Mikael, of course she wasn't exactly friendly to Erika but they had come a long way since they met.

"Lisbeth did you know that Ari is telling everyone that you are with his daddy because of his bedroom skills." Mikael laughed and Lisbeth shrugged, it was true though.

"Where is he?" Lisbeth asked. She was still concerned that someone would take Aaron away from her.

"He is with Christer who is showing him pictures of the new Millennium issue."

Erika wanted to talk about some advertising sponsors and their contracts. Lisbeth left and searched for Aaron, she said goodbye and told Christer to drop the boy at his father's office when they were done.

Lisbeth knocked on Malin's door; the journalist greeted her and hugged her. Malin hurriedly grabbed her purse and ushered Lisbeth out of Millennium.

"You are not going to believe it, the dresses are beautiful. Do not worry they are not pink or lavender or those hideous pastel colors brides are fond of."

Lisbeth tried not to sigh in relief; "I guess I'll see them when I get there. Why didn't we wait for Lotta?" Lisbeth was indifferent to Lotta Karim but as far as she knew the other journalist was going to be a bridesmaid.

"Oh, she is already there. She met with Mimi and they are waiting for us. I keep forgetting these things, I even forgot to thank you for organizing the bachelorette party with the Evil Fingers."

Lisbeth nodded, it wasn't hard to organize. They met had some beers and went clubbing. Nothing extravagant really, they stopped in front of the boutique and went in. They met with Mimi and Lotta who were having a conversation about the latest fashion trend in boots.

"Hey Lisbeth, how's my little man." Mimi asked, she loved Aaron and was ready to talk to her ex-girlfriend about him.

"Aaron's doing well, he seems to think that you are his girlfriend. You should let him down easy." Mimi and Lotta smiled.

The designer arranged the clothes and the women tried on their dresses. True to her word Malin chose very stylish and modern dresses. They were a deep blue; Lisbeth's flattered her figure and showed some of her cleavage. Mimi's dress was the same blue but hers showed her back. Lotta looked great in her dress too.

Malin's dress was beautiful, even Lisbeth had to concede that it was indeed a very nice dress.

The women chatted and went their separate ways after lunch. Lisbeth was walking when someone grabbed her from the back. She was startled and was a little slow to react but she swung a fist to her attacker. He was a big man, and tried to get her into an alley. Lisbeth screamed and punched him in the nose; he covered his nose and backhanded her. Lisbeth fell and tried to gain her footing but the man kicked her. Lisbeth managed to crawl and knock the man down.

She ran, her sides hurt but she kept on running until she reached the tunnelbana. Lisbeth relaxed a little but her mind didn't stop. She wondered if that man was just trying to mug her or if he was trying to harm her with intent other than stealing from her. The second option seemed valid years ago but now there was nothing or anyone in close proximity that wanted to see her dead. It was unlikely that it was someone from her past. Zalachecnko's organization would have acted years ago; she rested until she got to the apartment. Mikael saw her bruised check and asked her immediately.

"Sally, are you ok? What happened?" Mikael was panicking, Lisbeth had bruises and was holding her left side, his Sally was injured. He went for the first aid kit and attended her bruises while she retold the events that lead to the bruised face.

"Can you describe him? I mean if we were to contact the police." Mikael started.

"Mikael, I don't trust the police. You know that, they won't do anything. All my life they have done nothing for me. We will not do anything, I am sure this is just someone who wanted my money.

Mikael nodded, he wasn't so fond of the police either. Fortunately she didn't have any broken ribs, her face healed in a couple of days and she was ready to go to Malin's wedding.

She was putting her dress on and Mikael zipped it for her; it amazed her that every time she dressed up and put a little make up he pounced on her. "I love it when you put on these dresses. You are always beautiful, but whenever you dress up I see all men and women looking at you. The men are in awe of you; they envy me. The women envy you, and I cannot believe my luck." He placed strategic kissed around her collarbone, and cupped her breasts. Lisbeth let him and moaned when he firmly grabbed them and started biting her earlobe.

"Daddy stop eating mommy, we'll be late." Aaron was about to stomp his foot. Mikael laughed and let Lisbeth finish up her make up.

"Let's go. He's been practicing carrying those rings for months, Malin would kill us if we are late." Mikael said after ten minutes.

They finally bought a car last year, even though they didn't use it as much, it was convenient to have it for occasions like these. Mikael drove them to the countryside house the Eriksson's owned.

The wedding went perfectly, Malin looked radiant and the groom looked so happy when Malin walked down the aisle. Aaron was the best ring boy. He smiled and looked adorable, even Lisbeth laughed when he blew kisses at everyone in public. Mikael carried a sleepy Aaron to one of the bedrooms; he was dead on his feet. She went back to the reception and enjoyed the adult conversation floating around.

"I just don't agree with you Erika," Mikael smirked while Erika just threw her hands in defeat.

She went on to discuss things with Christer, who was happy to oblige her. Mikael saw Lisbeth and motioned for her to join him at the table. He asked about Aaron, the couple joined Henry Cortes and Mimi in their talk about a movie that recently came out.

Mikael and Lisbeth had a great time together; they congratulated Malin and her new husband, they left at about 4:00 AM. Lisbeth drove them seeing as Mikael had a couple of vodkas.

She was nearing Stockholm when she noticed that a grey car was following them. She remembered seeing it when they left Eriksson's house, she turned around and tried to elude them but it was impossible.

"Mikael, someone is following us, the grey car behind us. I remember seeing before we left the Eriksson's."

Mikael became alert immediately, "Lisbeth, keep driving. Do not stop." He called Bublanski and explained the situation; he tried to give him all the details about where they were. Their chase eventually ended when Lisbeth reached a dead end.

Mikael looked at her and said, "Listen to me love. I want you to take the cellphone and Aaron. See that alley, I need you to run with Aaron towards it at the count of three."

Lisbeth shook her head and tried to speak but Mikael shushed her. "We already called the police. They will arrive in no time, you have to keep calling."

Lisbeth wanted to protest more but Mikael unstrapped Aaron and gave him to his Sally. "One, two, three. Run" Lisbeth did so, she kept running, she made a left and reached a main street. She called the police and yelled for help, the sun was coming up and few people wandered the streets. A young man saw her and approached her, "what's wrong?" Lisbeth told him and they ran back to where Mikael was.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes when she heard the police coming. She ran to see what was happening and saw the two cars and Mikael who was on the pavement being checked by a paramedic.

"Mikael, what happened, is he ok?" she addressed the paramedic. Aaron who was on her hip was now crying. He was upset with all of the commotion, his mommy was yelling and daddy was bleeding.

"Lisbeth, I'm fine, these are just some bruises." Mikael tried to placate her, the paramedic talked to Lisbeth. "He seems fine, but we have to take him to the hospital. Just to make sure there is not any internal bleeding."

It was then when Lisbeth noticed the two handcuffed men.

"They are from Zalachenko's web, apparently they wanted to kill you Ms. Salander." Bublanski said as he approached them.

"We will escort you to the hospital, then we'll have to get your testimonies."

Lisbeth nodded and climbed into the police car, Aaron was calmer now. He was resting on Lisbeth's chest. The mother sang softly and caressed his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with her other hand.

Mikael was in the ambulance, she wanted to go with him, Bublanski tried to convince her, Lisbeth just glared at him and went inside the ambulance.

Lisbeth was directed to the emergency room where Mikael was seen. The doctor gave him a clean bill of health and prescribed analgesics and other medicines.

Mikael wanted to go home but Bublanski was relentless. Lisbeth was firm in her decision to change clothes and leave Aaron with Annika.

It was already 8:00 AM when the couple made their entrance to Säpo, Lisbeth was reluctant; she hated the police. Her mistrust for authority had not diminished in the slightest. "Mikael, I think we should go. These people were probably not even going after us."

Mikael grabbed her face and said, "You know they were after us Sally, they wanted you. One of those bastards mentioned Zalachenko's daughter. We need these guys to do something."

Lisbeth was not convinced, she started arguing her point when Bublanski came in and asked for Mikael's version of the events. "I need Mikael to come with me and Ms. Salander you will be going with another agent. I ask you to please cooperate and give him all of the information." Bublanski was aware of how difficult the girl could be.

Lisbeth glared at the agent; she felt how Mikael squeezed her hand, and winked at her. She left the room and went into another one. She waited for the agent to come in and answered all of the questions. It helped that the agent was polite and considerate.

In the other room Mikael was waiting for Bublanski to show up. He came in with another agent and proceeded to ask about the events.

"I told Lisbeth to take Aaron and run, after she left one of the men you caught pulled me out of the car and pointed at me with a gun. He asked about Zalachenko's daughter." The agent asked if the woman who ran was in fact Zalachenko's daughter.

"Yes, I said to the man that I didn't know what he was talking about. The man was enraged and ordered the other one to find Lisbeth. I took advantage and punched him. I managed to get the gun and pointed to the other man. They overpowered me and beat me."

"It was then when the police came in and managed to take over. That is all I know, now I want to know who this people are and why are they after my Lisbeth."

Bublanski remained quiet and motioned the other agent to leave. "I will have Ms. Salander come to this room."

Mikael nodded and waited for her to come, he was nursing a cup of coffee. Lisbeth came in and sat next to him. One of the officers came in and told them, "Bublanski will be with you in a couple of minutes."

"This was a bad idea Mikael. They are not going to do anything for us, I say we take Aaron and go away for a while." She saw Mikael's reluctance and added, "Just until things cool off here."

"We are waiting, I want to know what is going on. Don't try to downplay this or distract me into leaving. We will stay Lisbeth, our lives are here and I won't let these bastards disturb our peace." Mikael looked at her and she understood that he would not back down. She of course would stay with him; leaving Kalle Blomkvist was not an option anymore.

Lisbeth nodded and sipped from his cup of coffee. Mikael was about to leave the room and ask when would Bublanski come and give them answers. He was sure Aaron was already fussing at the Gianninis.

Bublanski came into the room with Curt Andersson and Monica Fucking Figuerola. Lisbeth wondered why were they there. This was getting more complicated by the minute.

"A pleasure to see you again Mikael." Figuerola said. She nodded to Lisbeth's direction.

Mikael politely greeted Monica and proceeded to ask Bublanksi, "not that I'm not glad to you Monica but what is she and this other agent doing here?"

Bublanski sighed and dropped the news. "We believe Camilla Salander was assassinated last night. We also think that this attack was a failed mission to eliminate Ms. Lisbeth Salander."

"We are ninety percent sure, we found Camilla Salander dead in her London apartment. A member of Zalachenko's group shot her in the head. So far we have ten captured criminals from Zalachenko's web. We needed four more; we captured them last night, two in Sweden and two in The U.K."

Bublanski proceeded to show Lisbeth the pictures taken by the English police. "That is not Camilla. This woman looks like her but Camilla has a birth mark on her left shoulder."

Monica spoke, "Ms. Salander, your sister's neighbors correctly identified her." She used a very condescending tone. The agent was used to relatives denying her loved ones were dead.

"That is not Camilla, you can declare her dead if you want but she is alive. She is not in London. That I know for a fact."

Mikael was not surprised; Camilla sent Lisbeth an email the year before. "Don't feel safe in Europe, I am moving to America. Do not contact me, we do not have anything to talk about."

Lisbeth was puzzled by the email; at the time she didn't know her sister was trying to warn her. It made sense now; Camilla tried to let her know that Zalachenko's men were after them.

Mikael looked at Lisbeth as if trying to gauge whether Lisbeth was going to offer that bit of news.

"How would you know whether Camilla Salander was living in London or not. As far as we know you do not have any relationship with your sister."

"I just know. Camilla being dead or alive is none of my concern, now why are these people after us."

Bublanksi finally explained everything, "We have been investigating Zalachenko's web and as I said before we have ten identified members who were captured. We only needed two more suspects who were in fact the men chasing you this early morning."

"About a year ago we received information about Zalachecnko's criminal partners. We have been working with other European authorities to bring these criminals to justice. Säpo was notified about possible attacks on Zalanchenko's progeny. I am sorry to tell you that two of your sisters are dead and that one of your brothers is in jail for crimes against human rights and human trafficking."

Figuerola was stating the facts of the case; she was being very aggressive and used an accusatory tone to her. "Did you know about the web Ms. Salander, or about your sibling's possible involvement?"

"No, if I had known about it I would have done something about it." Lisbeth answered, she felt a little guilty but she honestly thought that without Zalachenko or Neidermann the web would dissolve. It eventually did but she thought I would have taken less time.

"Agent Figuerola, I think this is unnecessary. Ms. Salander was cleared of all suspicions. Her and Camilla Salander have been potential victims since the beginning of the investigation." Bublanski stated.

"Wait what, Lisbeth has been targeted by Zalachenko's men for about a year? What type of police are you, this is incredible. Why didn't we know, was this all a plan to get these men in jail?" Mikael furiously asked.

Lisbeth was not disappointed; she knew the police was not looking out for them. She was however amazed those criminals targeted her and she didn't even know.

Bublanski calmly answered, "we have been monitoring the Zalachenko web and we discovered that the ring leader was eliminating Zalachenko's offspring. For some reason they feared that a son/daughter would take over the organization. Your brother, the one we captured was manipulated into giving them information about his possible siblings. Eventually they discovered you and Camilla."

"We knew that the organization leader would act any moment, we were supposed to intervene when you received that beating two weeks ago but you defended yourself from your attacker." Figuerola sarcastically said.

"You are saying that you once again let her life be in danger for your gain. Did you bother to know that there was a child in the car? Our son was in the car, he's fucking three years old." Mikael was mad, and Lisbeth was shaking in silent fury. Mikael only felt this rage two years ago when that American backhanded his Sally.

"Mikael, Lisbeth I ask you to forgive us. We thought your son was going to stay with Annika Giannini." Bublanski was ashamed of his actions, he had completely forgotten about the little boy. His contact with Blomkvist was always strictly professional.

"I don't fucking care, if something had happened to my son you would be dead now, both of you. I can't believe you would agree to this Monica." Mikael raised his voice.

"We are leaving now, I don't want to hear from you or anyone from this fucking place." Lisbeth interjected, she looked at Mikael who glared at the agents.

"I can't believe these fucking people. What if something went wrong? What if I had stayed, what would have happened to Aaron?" Lisbeth was seething and finally letting it all out. Mikael at this point shared her rage and wanted revenge against Säpo.

"Let's leave, we'll go away. The three of us, far away from this." Lisbeth tried once again.

Mikael replied, "No, our lives are here. We will stay and face this, we know for a fact that they captured some of the men. We will find out if there are more men out there. We will research this Lisbeth, we won't publish anything but we will have peace once and for all."

Lisbeth was hesitant but accepted, "We will have to be very thorough and no matter what we find you will not publish a word of our findings."

Mikael nodded. He wanted to breath easier and this whole Zalachenko affair was affecting him.

The couple started working right away, for about three months they worked relentlessly to find everything about Zalachenko's web. They found that the police reports were accurate; the different European authorities had successfully managed to seize all of the major heads of the criminal organizations.

Lisbeth travelled, to London, Prague and Belarus, those were the major criminal bases of the Zalachenko web. She took Aaron with her, Mikael stayed home working furiously investigating the lives of the captured criminals.

Lisbeth was carrying a sleeping Aaron; she knocked on the door hoping that Mikael was home. Mikael opened the door; he looked terrible and had a cup of coffee on his hand. He openly smiled when he saw them. Lisbeth entered her home and placed Aaron on his bed.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow. What did you find? I finished with the captured men. They are all fairly harmless, unless they manage to escape jail, which is unlikely."

Lisbeth sat on the couch and gave her report to Mikael, "nothing dangerous. The web is still active but those who took over are keeping a low profile. The leaders want to keep away from the last heads. They want to establish their deals without the shadow of Zalachenko and the others."

"But the web is still active. I mean human trafficking is still their primary means of profit."

Lisbeth assented, "I already distributed the new leader's information. The web will be dismantled again, in a couple of weeks we will hear again how European authorities managed to stop crime while cooperating with each other."

Mikael sighed, he promised Lisbeth that he would not publish his findings and he was going to keep his word.

"I am relieved, this is finally over. I want to stay here and never hear about anything related to Alexander Zalachenko or his fucking organized crime web." Lisbeth was tired and cuddled to Mikael, who kissed her cheek and hugged her to himself.

"Come love, let's go to bed and sleep this nightmare off. Maybe when we wake up we can have our life back to normal." Mikael tried to stand up but Lisbeth was already sleeping. He carried her to the room and undressed them; he pecked her on the mouth and fell asleep after caressing her belly.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did.

I will upload the rest of the story today. Take care and review!

Chapter 28

Lisbeth woke up to someone opening her eyes. "Good mommy you are awake. Now go make breakfast." Aaron said. Lisbeth glared at him but Aaron was a very smart boy, he pecked his mommy giving her a good morning kiss.

Lisbeth sighed and woke up. She heard Mikael whispering. "Very good son."

Mikael could be a lazy bum when he wanted to. She made pancakes and they ate them in bed. Aaron was chattering away about his time with mommy. "So you see daddy we were on an airplane but I wasn't afraid." He then leaned into his daddy and loudly whispered; "I think mommy was afraid so I protected her."

Mikael nodded and encouraged Aaron to finish his tale. Lisbeth was about to intervene when Mikael's cellphone rang. Aaron moved away from his daddy and went to the living room to watch his cartoons.

"Hello, of course I know who you are. No, we won't be going. You assured us this was not our concern anymore. We do not want to deal with Säpo anymore." Mikael was calmly saying.

"Let me talk to Lisbeth and we will decide how to proceed."

"It was Monica, she wants us to be witnesses for the trial on the two men they captured." Mikael knew already that she would refuse and he wouldn't do anything to force her. In fact he agreed with her. He did not want his family to be involved in this type of situation. Mikael was sure that if they were to comply life as they knew it would be over for at least a couple of months. The media was already fabricating all these stories about her involvement in the case.

"We are not going, I will talk to her and let her know that we are staying away from Säpo and the investigation." Mikael was sure that Lisbeth would not oppose his decision.

"When are you meeting her? I don't want to go, you know I don't like her and I never will." Lisbeth said.

"I will see her for lunch, we agreed on the Italian restaurant from across the street."

"Good, when you are done with Figuerola, order that lasagna and the cheese bread sticks. Oh and also could you go by the ice cream place and buy me that chocolate and peanut butter one." Lisbeth said in a rush.

"But you hate that restaurant and the last time you had that type of ice cream you banned it." Mikael said.

"I just want them so bad. I want to dip the cheese breadsticks into the ice cream." Lisbeth's eyes opened, and she had this surprised look on her face.

"What, what. Tell me, I want to know too." Mikael was amused; Lisbeth just smiled and hugged him.

She laughed out loud and kissed him hard. Mikael naturally responded and bit her lower lip, he moaned and grabbed her by the hips. He was about to slide his hands lower when she whispered to his ear, "Mikael, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he was smiling. They forgot about getting pregnant right after the whole Zalachenko web affair. They had been so busy; Lisbeth traveled around with Aaron and whenever Lisbeth was home they sought comfort in each other.

"I just had the strangest craving, my period has not come yet. We should try one of those pregnancy tests, I know we have a couple left."

They were waiting for the results when the small screen read pregnant. Lisbeth gave him the same smile from when Aaron was born. She wasn't sweaty or tired but her eyes held the same light. Mikael picked her up and laughed, he twirled her and kissed her all over the face.

After he calmed down he laid Lisbeth down on the bed and gently touched her cheek, "We have to make an appointment with Dr. Holm, and do you know how far along are you?"

Lisbeth looked uncertain and replied, "I think a month maybe, I have not bothered to check my period. I think we should see the doctor as soon as possible, I have not felt any nausea or tiredness. I felt like crap when I was pregnant with Aaron and the other baby."

"Do you want me to cancel the meeting with Monica?" Mikael was ready to postpone the meeting if necessary. If he was truthful to himself he was not really comfortable with seeing Monica. He felt guilty when he saw her the other day.

"No, but maybe you should take Aaron with you. I want to get the blood work done today so we can go to Dr. Holm tomorrow if possible."

Lisbeth wanted to make sure she was really pregnant; also she wanted Figuerola to be reminded that Mikael Blomkvist belonged to Lisbeth Salander and no one else. She admitted to herself that her behavior perhaps was not the most rational. After all, she was the woman Mikael had chosen but it just felt too good to rub it in Figuerola's smug face.

"Yes, you are right. I will dress Aaron and we will be on our way." Mikael would comply with all of her wishes. This was one of the best parts of being pregnant; Mikael spoiled her and was wrapped around her pinky finger. Normally it would take her a little convincing to get Mikael to do her biding but she won almost most of the time.

They spent the next two hours talking about the new baby. This was so different from when she was pregnant with Aaron. Lisbeth was surer and more comfortable with the idea of becoming a mother once again; Mikael seemed more excited and happier. She suspected it was because she did not run away or broke down. They heard Aaron giggling and the noise of the TV coming from the living room. Lisbeth tried to stand up but Mikael stopped her.

"Let him watch those silly shows, and now you have to take it easy. You are pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Lisbeth smiled and answered, "you were not this crazy when I was pregnant with Aaron. Mikael I am perfectly well. Please do not go all protective and overbearing."

She stood up and left for the living room. Lisbeth played with her son for a while until Mikael demanded that she take a shower and go to the doctor. Lisbeth frowned and headed to the rest room.

"It is just us buddy. We are going for lunch." Mikael said when he took Aaron to his room.

"Why isn't mommy coming with us?" Aaron was puzzled; mommy was going to see a doctor.

"Mommy is going to do some tests. She will be back home by the time we are back from our lunch."

" 'K but I want pizza and chicken nuggets." Aaron loudly said.

"We are going to the Italian place, when we get there I will read the menu and you will choose. You are a big boy right?" those were the magic words.

"Of course daddy" Aaron said seriously. Mikael tried not to chuckle. Aaron was dressed and he was ready. Mikael went inside the bathroom and said, "We are leaving, take care and call me when you get home", he kissed her and went his way.

By the time they were sitting at the restaurant Aaron was already entertaining himself. He was coloring some pictures, the thing about Aaron Blomkvist was that he was very focused. This could be good and bad depending on the occasion. It was perfect when he was at home and his parents took care of him. But it was downright horrible when they were outside. Aaron would not go anywhere until he finished what he was doing.

Mikael saw Monica coming their way. She was still a very attractive woman; she saw him and immediately went to their table. The ex-lovers greeted each other.

"It is very good to see you again Mikael, I see you brought company." She smiled at Aaron's direction.

"Likewise Monica. I have to say you look very nice." Monica smiled; the old Mikael would have said she looked beautiful or stunning.

"Let's get to business, while it is a pleasure seeing you again I am here to talk about the trial against the men who almost abducted Salander. We need both of your testimonies. They are crucial against these criminals."

"I will be honest and say straight away, no. That is our answer and there is no willing power that would make us change it. Monica we are not guideless trusting people. Lisbeth has been a Säpo victim for far too long, I am not exposing our lives again just so that the Sweden police captures two men."

"Mikael, so you understand that without your statements these men could be released? Monica was appealing to the fact that they had Aaron to look after.

"Monica, we did our private investigation and these men are wanted in Spain, Italy and France. All of those countries have asked for the extradition of these men. We are not giving any statement and that is final."

"Now, we could have lunch or we could part ways right now."

Monica sighed and replied, "we are having lunch, I want to know how life is treating you."

They ate, Aaron asked for spaghetti and meatballs. The adults chose more sophisticated dishes.

"How long have you and Lisbeth been together?" Monica was curious; she wondered how her life could have been with Mikael by her side.

"Close to five years, yes, Aaron is three so that should be about right. We are very happy." Mikael said with a smile on his face.

"I never did thank you, after we broke up and you told me I was in love with my Sally I contacted her again and we got back together." Mikael saw her surprised face.

"You told me you were not with her when we were together." Monica wanted to know if he cheated on her.

Mikael laughed, "no, I never had a physical relationship with Lisbeth while we were together. I just meant to say we started a relationship but that was not accurate. My Sally and me have been linked to each other since we met. Did I ever tell you? When I met her I felt like I knew her, like we were long lost friends."

Monica nodded and confessed something that plagued her, "I thought you would crawl back to me after a couple of months. I figured that even though you loved her she would never open herself to you. I never expected to see her with you or with your child. It was such a surprise when I got the Zalachenko web case and I learned that Lisbeth Salander was living with you and had your child."

Mikael half smirked and agreed with her, "it still amazes me that she is with me and that we have Aaron, it was very rocky at first. We had all this doubts but it all worked out in the end." His face took this silly expression and he said, "she is pregnant again, we are having another baby. I am very happy; it is because of this that I ask you to not involve us again in this investigation. Lisbeth needs to rest during this pregnancy."

Monica sadly smiled; Mikael was happy and had a family of his own, with Lisbeth Salander of all women. Monica Figuerola was still looking for a stable relationship; she was staring at the person who could have been hers. The Säpo agent understood that he was never hers, the Salander girl made sure of that, Lisbeth Salander reminded her by sending Mikael with Aaron.

The adults continued their conversation and Monica talked about her professional life, Aaron who seemed to share his mother's point of view did not interact much with Monica. He was polite and greeted her but that was it, gone was the boy who seemed so likeable.

"Daddy can we go, we have to get ice cream for mommy. I want to go now, I miss her." Aaron pouted and climbed down his chair. He was ready to go. His daddy nodded at him.

"Monica, it was a pleasure, don't lose touch." He kissed her on the cheek and left with a bouncing Aaron.

"Daddy we need to go fast, I want to see mommy." The toddler was almost running to their apartment.

"What is it with you and this sudden urge to see mommy." Mikael was starting to worry. Since Lisbeth went to the hospital Aaron tended to cling more to his mother. The parents expected it to go away and it had but now Aaron was going back to his clingy self.

Aaron shrugged and tugged at his father's hand. They reached the apartment and opened the door. Lisbeth was reading a book about algebraic expressions when Aaron came running and yelling.

"Mommy!" the boy launched himself at his mother and hugged her. Lisbeth hugged him and tickled his stomach.

Mikael said, "it is one of those days, he practically dragged me here so he could see you." Lisbeth smiled while Aaron climbed into her lap and told her about lunch.

"Mommy, we met a blond lady, she talked to daddy. I think she wanted to talk to me but I was busy with my book."

Lisbeth smiled, "very good Aaron,"

"Please love don't encourage him, he's been pestering me to come home and give you the ice cream."

Lisbeth laughed, she knew where this was going, "he just wants ice cream. He was in such a hurry because he knows he only gets to taste ice cream when I open it because I asked for it."

Aaron giggled and nodded, "we have a very polite son." Mikael smiled and kissed Aaron on the forehead. The family shared ice cream; well Lisbeth gave three scoops to Aaron and devoured the rest by herself.

Mikael did not dare to complain, he knew how she could get with food and her cravings, "did you get the results?" he asked, he wanted confirmation.

"Yes, I am pregnant. I made an appointment with Holm for next week. He doesn't have anything open this week."

Mikael smiled and kissed her. Lisbeth continued reading her book while Aaron drew and he revised an article he was writing for Millennium. They spent the afternoon lazing around and watching old movies. Aaron went to sleep at 9:00.

Lisbeth was about to slip into bed when she noticed Mikael behind her; one hand he cupped her breast and the other slid down to her belly. He kissed her neck. "I miss you, I want you."

Lisbeth turned around and kissed him tenderly, she was happy. She was not afraid anymore, not of Mikael going away, or turning violent. She was confident and happy with herself. She loved her job; she had a loving son and a man who loved her. Finally she felt like her life was worth something. Sometimes she felt scared that it was all a dream and she was just Lisbeth Salander. But then Mikael or Aaron would reassure her by kissing her or just being there.

During these past five years Lisbeth tried to tell Mikael she loved him. He knew it but Lisbeth remembered Agatha saying that it was nice to hear those words; Lisbeth used them on very special occasions.

"I love you Kalle," Lisbeth saw how his face lit up and his eyes became bluer if that was possible. Mikael answered, "I love you too my Sally."

He continued placing kisses along her collarbone, Lisbeth ran her fingers through his hair and moaned his name when he bit her. They undressed and Mikael worshipped her, as they made love he kept repeating how much he loved her, "you are my life Lisbeth, it is all you, for you."

Lisbeth kissed him hard and rolled them over until she was riding him furiously. She loved him and how he could make her want him so much. She exhausted them both; she slept on top of Mikael listening to his heart calm down.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The Millennium trilogy does not belong to me

Chapter 29

They woke up to Aaron crying, Lisbeth was immediately up and putting on her robe. She went to her son's room and saw him crying his eyes out. He stretched his arms to his mother. Lisbeth picked the boy up and shushed him.

"What's wrong Ari, why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?" Aaron stopped and sobbed some more.

"It is not real Ari, you are with me." Lisbeth said and started humming to him. Aaron calmed down and laid his head on Lisbeth's neck. He fell back to sleep and Lisbeth placed him back on his bed.

When she went to the kitchen to pour herself some tea Mikael was already making breakfast Lisbeth kissed him good morning and worriedly said, "I think Aaron had a nightmare."

"Love that is normal, we will ask him about it when he wakes up." She nodded and asked Mikael about his meeting with Figuerola.

"I told her we would not be witnesses, I was very firm and she seemed to understand. We talked about our lives and I thanked her, she made me realize I was in love with you."

"That is good, although I would have liked to go away for a couple of months. I know that is not the best option know that we are expecting a baby again." Lisbeth was weighing their options, "it looks like we are staying after all."

Mikael raised an eyebrow and put on his glasses, "Ms. Salander you have a very keen mind, of course we are staying Lisbeth. Everything is solved; we just have to wait it out just like after the trial. You left but I stayed and faced most of the media circus around the case. I believe this time won't be so hard. We are not involved and we are not really related to these men's crimes."

Lisbeth hoped so, "I think we should tell Annika and Holger about the baby first. Last time they were the first so we should keep the same pattern."

"Ok, we'll tell Annika this Sunday when we go for dinner and I think I should tell Palmgren." Mikael said while making toast for him and Lisbeth.

His Sally looked at him and asked, "Why would you want to tell Holger? I don't think he likes you much."

Mikael chuckled and replied; "I think it is better if I tell him, that's all."

Lisbeth shrugged, it was not her business, if Kalle wanted to tell her ex-guardian that was good for her. She wanted to eat strawberry milkshake and tuna sandwiches. Lisbeth was glad her morning sickness had not manifested itself yet. She would have to ask Holm about that.

"Are you going taking Aaron to Millennium?" Lisbeth asked, she wanted to have Aaron by herself today, she felt like her baby boy needed her.

"No, I have to meet with Christer, Harriet and Erika. We are trying to expand ourselves to Norway."

"That's good, I want Aaron to stay with me today. I want to know about his nightmare."

"Love, do not obsess over that. Our son probably won't even remember he had a nightmare."

Mikael kissed her one more time and left for his office. Lisbeth read some more until Aaron woke up and wandered to her room.

The boy climbed the bed and kissed Lisbeth, "hello to you too Ari."

"Did you have nice dreams?" Lisbeth was prepared for a horror story or some trauma.

"Yes mommy, I went for ice cream and cookies." Aaron started and continued his tale of a transformer and a movie called Cars.

Lisbeth breathed a sigh of relief, Mikael was right their boy was fine. The mother observed her child but there was nothing that could indicate any harm or suspicious behavior. Her boy was a happy child, unlike her or Camilla who were skittish around people or who were startled by sudden sounds or loud noises.

Mikael was almost done with his work; he planned to go to Palmgren's and tell him about Lisbeth's pregnancy. His meeting went well, Christer and Erika noticed his high spirits and asked him about his sunny attitude, Mikael simply laughed. He took off his glasses and drank the last bit of coffee and prepared to leave.

By the time he was in Palmgren's apartment he was ready to burst with the news. Palmgren opened the door and made his surprise known,

"Why are you here? Is Lisbeth fine? Palmgren immediately asked, Mikael entered and sat down.

"Sally is fine, in fact she is pregnant again, you are going to have another grandchild." Mikael beamed with happiness, Palmgren smiled and shook his hands.

"Congratulation, Blomkvist how is Lisbeth, is she ok with the news?"

"We were actually trying to get pregnant, she wanted to have a baby after the miscarriage and it finally happened."

"I have to say I'm happy for you both, Lisbeth has come a long way, she is finally happy."

"She's doing great Palmgren, she didn't even freak out this time. I just wanted you to know first. Last time it was rough on both of us but know I think this pregnancy will be easier than the first one."

"I am glad you are going to be a father again but I don't think that is the only reason why you came today." Palmgren looked at Mikael and waited for his response.

"I want to throw a birthday surprise party for Lisbeth. As you know her birthday is next Friday. I want her to celebrate it; I know she doesn't care for social gatherings much but this one is different. It will be just her closest friends and family. Just show up at 7:00 PM Friday night."

"I'll be there, but I warn you it might not be the best idea." Mikael shrugged as he left the apartment.

When the journalist got home he found Lisbeth asleep with Aaron by her side. He kissed them both and went to the kitchen to see if there was any dinner left. Mikael heated some left over lasagna; he drank some wine and called Annika and the others to tell her about Lisbeth's surprise gathering.

Mikael wanted to surprise her; he wanted her to have a good time. They were so stressed from the investigation maybe this gathering would relieve some of the remaining stress. It was also a good opportunity to let everyone know that Lisbeth was pregnant.

The next couple of days went quick, Lisbeth worked on her pending investigations and the appointment with Dr. Holm. The doctor told her that everything was fine, she was two months along, in retrospective she did feel some tiredness and some nausea but she had been so busy she overlooked her health issues.

"Could you check that everything is all right, I mean that the baby is ok. I had a miscarriage last winter and I don't want that to happen again."

Dr. Holm assured her that everything was in order, "your blood results are in order, there is no bleeding or pain and your hormone levels are within the perfect range. Lisbeth do not worry everything seems fine."

Lisbeth nodded and looked at Mikael who patted her hands. They left the clinic and went home. "Mikael, I am going out tomorrow with Mimi and Aaron, she invited us to an art gallery."

"But Lisbeth, tomorrow's your birthday. Are you sure you want to be out all day?" Mikael had enlisted Mimi to take Lisbeth and Aaron away so that he could get everything ready for the evening celebration.

"We never do anything, you are the one who wants to do things, and I am fine. No one ever bothered with birthdays; we always were alone that day. Zalachenko would come and my mother in her anxiety forgot about our birthday."

"Well, then I will wait for you and our son and will have dinner together."

The next day Mikael left early, Lisbeth and Aaron woke up late and met Mimi in the afternoon.

"Mimiiiiii" Aaron yelled on top of his lungs.

"Hey little man, how are you doing?" Mimi picked him up and kissed his cheek, Aaron giggled and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Lisbeth, I won't ask your age because we all know we will be twenty nine forever." She laughed and walked toward the tunnelbana.

They talked about Mimi's latest girlfriend, and her lack of regard to her feelings. They spent the afternoon in the gallery and then they went for a late lunch. "So, anything new in Blomkvist's life?" Mimi asked.

"Well, he is going to be a father again." Mimi gasped and then squealed.

"Lisbeth, congratulations. Are you happy?" Mimi kissed her in the cheek.

"I am, I think it is the right thing Mimi. I wanted to have another one right after the miscarriage." Lisbeth said, after Agatha died Mimi became her confidant. Mimi did not know anything about the investigation though. The last time Mimi was involved she was kidnapped and badly hurt. Lisbeth would not forgive herself if her best friend were harmed.

"Good for you, so what do you want boy or girl." Mimi started to joyfully ask her friend.

"I think I want another boy, Ari has been great." She looked at her son who was playing with other children in the restaurant yard.

"I think you will have a girl this time. I bet Mikael wants a girl." Mimi teased her friend.

"It wouldn't matter, he already has Nilla. I don't think he cares much." Lisbeth said, Mimi asked about Nilla and her life.

"As you know she is in America for this university course she is taking. She met someone and is very happy with him. Mikael says she is dreading coming back." Lisbeth said, Mimi and Nilla had bonded over Aaron, they were both prime babysitters, both women loved having Aaron over.

"I think it is time for us to go. I will go with you to your home. I want to ask Mikael about an editorial he wrote about economic world trade."

"Why are you so interested in world economy all of the sudden?" Lisbeth was puzzled and needed to know now.

"I happen to be a business owner, I have to keep abreast with the economic trends." Mimi huffed.

"Ok, we'll go. Let me get Aaron away from that boy, I think my son is trying to get him to eat dirt."

They boarded their train and went back to Lisbeth's place; she opened the door and heard people yell "Surprise!" Lisbeth saw all the people in her house. There was Armansky, Palmgren, Annika, Enrico, Malin and some of the Evil Fingers members.

"Happy birthday love." Mikael softly kissed her. Lisbeth looked at all the people and mingled for a while. She was trying to process the fact that Mikael invited most of her friends and organized a small gathering. That made her a little happy, she felt appreciated, she felt loved.

Lisbeth had a great time; she talked to Malin and Mimi. She greeted Armansky who congratulated her on the pregnancy. Yes, Mikael told him about it just minutes ago, speaking of Mikael he was happily downing his whisky and talking to Enrico. Lisbeth heard their conversation.

"What do you want Mikael, boy or girl." Enrico enquired.

"That's easy, I want a baby girl. One just like my Sally, I would like a girl with her red hair and her eyes." Mikael smiled and kept drinking from his glass.

"Lisbeth is a redhead?" the Italian asked.

"Don't tell her I told you." Mikael happily added.

By the end of the party everyone knew that Lisbeth was pregnant and that Mikael was hoping for a girl. The guests left the house, Aaron was sleeping and Mikael was a little drunk from all the whisky he consumed.

He kissed Lisbeth, she was very sober and she was enjoying herself. Drunken Mikael was funny to watch. He rarely got drunk; he hated the morning after and the physical and emotional hangover.

"I love you Lisbeth Blomkvist. That sounds nice, I like the ring it has to it, marry me Lisbeth. Let's make it official; we have shared our lives for about five years. Hell we have a son and a daughter on the way."

Lisbeth giggled and said, "first of all we don't know what we are having. And second of all this is getting old you have proposed at least five times, and what has always been my answer?"

"I believe you have said no four times, but tonight you will say yes." Mikael pulled her to him and deeply kissed her. He grabbed her leg and caressed her thigh. "Say yes love," he was doing great things with his fingers.

Lisbeth caressed his back and removed his pants while he tried to unhook her bra. He managed to get it off and licked her nipples when he let out a snort and fell asleep. Lisbeth laughed and took off his shirt and her top. Mikael sought her warmth and laid his head on her chest.

Mikael was nauseous, his mouth tasted horrible he turned his head to the sweet smell, he buried his face on Lisbeth's neck and waited for the nausea to pass.

"Why did you let me drink like this? I told you last time, never let me have so much alcohol."

She chuckled and pulled him to her; she ran her fingers through his hair. He whimpered and inhaled deeply. "I meant what I say last night. I want to marry you, before you go all crazy on me and refuse to listen to me I think we should evaluate this."

Lisbeth continued her caresses and listened carefully, "We have lived together for five years. Not once have you gone to your other apartment, our relationship is stable enough." Mikael traced the ink on her back and kissed her neck.

"I want our relationship to become legal because of different reasons. First of all I want to marry you because I love you and I want you to have everything. If something happens to me, you and our children would be secured by whatever I have. I know you don't need money or other resources from me to survive but I would like to share everything with you. The second reason is selfish and I probably shouldn't even say it but here it goes, I want you to become Lisbeth Blomkvist."

Lisbeth was sure she would say no, she did not believe in marriage as an institution and the argument of financial security or the fact that Mikael wanted to share his assets with her wasn't strong enough. It was the last statement that made her accept Mikael's proposal. It went against all of her feminist convictions; it never occurred to her that she would want to willingly get married to someone. Lisbeth Blomkvist, it sounded nice, she knew she would be with him no matter what, in these past years Lisbeth learned that it took little things to make Mikael happy. He loved cuddling her and when she made him her unappealing looking but tasty lasagna. If Mikael wanted to get married, she would do so. Lisbeth Blomkvist, she would be legally tied to Mikael. Well, she guessed it wouldn't be so bad; she was tied to him in all other possible ways. He was her lover, the father of her children, her closest friend and confidante.

Mikael stopped and waited for her response, he squeezed her and enjoyed her caresses. Finally after five minutes of her running her fingers through his hair she answered. "We won't invite anyone. We'll get married and then tell people if they ask. No parties or reception, I liked my birthday party but a wedding is a different thing."

Mikael was nodding softly, his head was pounding but Lisbeth said yes. "I love you Sally, don't think I'm not happy if I could I would be jumping up and down but my head is about to burst."

Lisbeth laughed and kissed him on the forehead. She said, "you poor man. Do you want me to give you kisses like I do Aaron when he gets sick?"

Mikael nodded and puckered his lips; Lisbeth obliged him and kissed him in the mouth. She then moved to his cheeks and his nose. "I would love to stay and cuddle but I think I might have to puke myself. I knew this was too good to be true." Lisbeth stood up and monopolized the bathroom for ten minutes. Mikael's nausea had thankfully passed and he served himself a cup of coffee and weak tea for Lisbeth. It astounded him that Lisbeth would deprive herself of coffee but she made it clear the beverage made her nauseous while she was pregnant.

Lisbeth got out of the bathroom and checked up on a sleeping Aaron. She then went to the kitchen and ate some French toast Mikael made for her. "I think we should be able to seal the deal by next week. We get all of our legal documents and apply for the marriage license. Are you sure you don't want a ceremony or something like that?" Mikael asked, he knew what her answer was going to be but he wanted to make sure. Pregnant Lisbeth could be a little unpredictable; Mikael believed a major influence in her saying yes was the fact that she was expecting. He did not feel guilty in the slightest; he could not pass up this opportunity.

"Remember you already said yes, no take backs." Mikael said while trying to find doubt in her eyes.

Lisbeth sighed and answered, "I am one hundred and ten percent sure that I don't want any ceremony or reception."

"Very well then, I will make sure everything is ready for next Friday. What are we doing today love?" Mikael asked, Lisbeth seemed to be contemplating the question and said, "we are going to the park, Aaron has a play date with some kids, then we are dropping him off at Annika's. Arianna is supposed to babysit him while we go to Annika's promotion party."

Mikael almost forgot about that party. His sister had been promoted to partner at the law firm she worked for.

"Ok, but please don't try to run background checks on the other parents. Aaron is supposed to enjoy his playtime." Mikael said half jokingly; in one occasion Lisbeth investigated a mother of a four year old who pushed Aaron from a swing set.

She glared and him and cursed him, Mikael laughed and nuzzled her neck while she washed her cup. "You are a very bad influence, what if our son heard you mmhmm" he continued grabbing her and Lisbeth moved away.

"You are a hypocrite, remember the time Aaron heard you saying, "fuck". He did not stop until we told him big boys don't say those words." Lisbeth taunted him; Mikael rolled his eyes and went to the living room. He started reading a science fiction book. Lisbeth grabbed the laptop and read some news.

Aaron walked to the living room and sat next to Mikael, he turned on the TV and watched one of his favorite shows. "Aaron, did you brush your teeth?" his father asked. The little boy shook his head, "let's get your teeth brushed and then you'll have breakfast." Mikael carried Aaron to the bathroom sink and let him brush on his own.

"Daddy, I want to see Mimi. Is she coming to get me tonight?" Aaron opened his big blue eyes and waited for his daddy to answer him.

"No. You are staying with Arianna and Andreas tonight, mommy and me will pick up later tonight."

"K, but I still want to see Mimi soon" Aaron pouted and looked like he wanted to stomp his feet.

Later that evening, Mikael and Lisbeth left a sleepy Aaron with the Gianninis' children. Lisbeth was not certain of them babysitting but Mikael convinced her to give them a chance. "They have our cellphone numbers and won't hesitate if they are in trouble." Mikael reassured her as he drove to the venue.

"I can't believe Mimi was unavailable, she knows how to take care of Aaron. If she was the one with Aaron I would be less worried." Lisbeth tried to distract herself from all the negative scenarios running through her head.

Annika looked great, she accepted her promotion and enjoyed the party. She saw her brother and Lisbeth laughing, her brother pulled her for a kiss and approached her, "Annika, we have to go. I'm sorry we can't stay longer, Lisbeth is anxious about leaving Aaron with your children."

Annika laughed and nodded, Lisbeth was already heading for the door. The girl improved her social skills but she could slip sometimes.

"Mikael hurry up, I want to get Aaron and then go to sleep," she even yawned. Mikael sighed and tried to please her. They were home in no time; his Sally changed clothes and waited for him to come to bed. Once he was there she turned around and cuddled him.

True to his word Mikael was able to get all of their documents in order and they got married that Friday. Mikael insisted in buying rings so they could wear them, "I don't want gold or anything flashy." He got them silver wedding rings, the only corny thing he did was add the words Sally and Kalle. Hers had Kalle engraved while his had Sally engraved.

They signed the papers and she was his legal wife, she was Lisbeth Blomkvist, who would have thought. That weekend they left Aaron with Mimi; she graciously offered to take care of the boy while they took a mini holiday vacation. Even though Mimi was her closest friend Lisbeth wanted to keep her marital status private.

They went to his house on the beach; Mikael was undressing her with his eyes. "It is time Lisbeth Blomkvist, time to make this marriage real." He waggled his eyebrows and tried to grab her. Lisbeth ran from him, she was giggling and finally let herself get caught by her husband. Her husband, it sounded so wrong and right at the same time. She kissed him deeply and felt him backing her to the wall.

"Is that how you want to take your wife for the first time." She whispered as she bit his earlobe. She felt Mikael nod; he rubbed himself against her hard. She moaned and thrust her hips against his. It was hard to think straight when Mikael caressed her; it never ceased to amaze her how he could wipe everything from her mind and make himself so wanted and needed.

"I want you so much, you're completely mine now." Mikael said in between kisses. Lisbeth chuckled and replied, "Who knew you could be so possessive. Maybe this was a bad idea." Mikael growled and pushed her harder against the wall. Lisbeth let out another whimper, he knew she was joking and wanted to drive her crazy with desire.

Mikael took mercy on her and moved them to the bed they were to share as husband and wife. He kneaded her breasts and was removing her underwear when Lisbeth took over. She straddled him and touched his erection; she wickedly smiled and positioned him. She let out a moan at the contact, "Mikael you feel so good." Mikael kissed her hard, he helped her move and set the pace. They ended up sweaty and satisfied, Lisbeth was insatiable and wanted her new husband to possess her. It even surprised her, the need she felt. She wanted Mikael to claim her and take care of her. It went against all of her beliefs, but being with Mikael made her feel safe and protected, like nothing bad could ever happen to her.

The next few days were fantastic, the newly weds relaxed and enjoyed themselves without their son. They cooked together and sailed, it was like when she was heavily pregnant with Aaron. "Isn't it funny? The last time we were here you were also pregnant."

"Do not think this is going to be a tradition of some sort, this is the last Mikael I mean it. No more children, we will barely fit in the house once the new baby comes."

Mikael smiled and said, "wouldn't it be great if we moved?"

"I guess but you love the apartment, it is close to Millennium and you have basically lived there since Nilla was a baby."

"Lisbeth I got us the apartment next to it. We could demolish the wall and have the smaller apartment for ourselves." Mikael hugged her as they sat looking at the sunset.

"I guess it would be alright, can we afford it? But I want you to demolish the wall soon. I don't want to deal with the rubble and stuff once I look like a beach ball which could happen pretty soon."

"Love, you are only about a two months along." He laughed while Lisbeth punched him.

"Ouch Lisbeth, you can punch you know that right?" Lisbeth smirked and kissed his sore arm.

"All better now, you big baby." Lisbeth snuggled down to him, this was good; she missed her Aaron but being with Mikael alone was something she needed.

"I love our son but I'm glad is just us this weekend." Lisbeth nodded, "I am sure Mimi is taking great care of him. He loves her and would never dare to upset his girlfriend." Mikael chuckled along with her; their son was something else.

"Lisbeth do we really have to keep our status secret? I think my family, Palmgren and Mimi should know about this."

She raised her head, "I don't feel comfortable with them knowing yet. It is not that I don't want them to know or that I feel ashamed of us but the more people who know the easier it is for people to harm us. Am I making sense?"

Mikael sighed, "you are love, I will wait. We'll let everyone know when you are ready."

"I think we should go back to the house. I want to show you something I picked up before coming here." Lisbeth stood up and saw him trailing after her.

Her surprise was new sexy underwear, Mikael convinced her to model for him. They enjoyed each other for the rest of the night. Lisbeth woke up very satisfied; Mikael was still amazing in bed. She felt him kneading her breasts. "I can't wait for these to fill up."

Lisbeth rubbed herself against his chest, "I don't get why you like it so much. I don't think it is that great to begin with." She tasted her milk years ago, just to understand why Mikael liked it so much.

Mikael scowled and said, "You don't know what you are talking about. I will forgive you because you are my source of milk."

Lisbeth glared at him, she enjoyed his caresses until they left for the town. They visited some shops and went to the beach again. Three days later they were back in Stockholm. They went to Mimi's apartment, retrieved Aaron and bid Mimi goodbye.

"Did you behave Ari?" Lisbeth asked while Mikael opened the door to their apartment.

"Yes, mommy. I played and drawed and saw the monkeys at the zoo." Aaron excitedly chattered.

"You drew buddy." Mikael managed to take Aaron from Lisbeth's arms, Aaron continued his tale, "and I missed you lots mommy." Aaron threw himself at Lisbeth who gave him lots of sloppy kisses.

"Did you miss me Ari?" Mikael asked, he was trying not to smirk; he knew Aaron had a very special relationship with Lisbeth.

Aaron seemed to think about it and said "yes!" Mikael picked him up and threw him in the air. Aaron giggled; his daddy could make him fly real high.

"Settle down, Mikael I want sushi." Mikael smiled and called the take out restaurant.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: The Millennium trilogy does not belong to me.

Chapter 30

"I want these babies out now!" it seemed like her offspring hated her. It wasn't enough that she had to suffer through the hottest summer, pregnant with twins. It was already November 9th and they babies were still inside of her.

She remembered when Dr. Holm said that they were having identical twins, she was surprised, and Mikael was beaming with happiness. He argued that it would be more work but they could handle it.

"They'll share the nursery and when they are old enough we will redecorate and give each child his or her own room."

"No more children Mikael, I mean it. You are going to cut back hours at Millennium, I am not doing this alone. We are going to have three children needing us both for most of the day."

Mikael nodded, he was happy to do whatever she wanted. The doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex of the babies but Lisbeth refused. In part she was afraid the babies were going to be girls. Lisbeth needed time to adjust to the fact that she was having two kids.

"Mikael I mean it take me to the hospital now. I am tired of this shit." Mikael humored her.

"Love, I will take you but the doctor will say the same thing he said two days ago." The journalist sighed.

Once they were in the hospital Mikael expected the doctor to tell them that she had to wait for her scheduled visit.

"Lisbeth we are going to induce you tonight. There is no more room for the babies and I am a little worried about any complications that might arise."

She nodded, "I told you Mikael." She glared at her husband and relaxed against the bed.

Four hours later, in what was one of the most excruciating days in Mikael's life Lisbeth gave birth to two healthy baby girls.

"How are they? Mikael are they fine?" Lisbeth asked after delivering the after birth.

"They are beautiful Lisbeth. They are going to have your eyes and your hair." Mikael had tears in his eyes.

Lisbeth smiled, the nurse gave her one girl while Mikael placed the other girl on her chest. "Mikael, I want to name them." Lisbeth was in awe, her daughters were beautiful, and they were quiet and were sleeping. Very unlike Aaron who cried with all his might when he was born.

"Love, you can do whatever you want. I love you Lisbeth." He kissed her and caressed his baby girls. He was so very happy; he couldn't wait to tell their friends who were outside waiting for news.

"I want this baby to be Eileen and this one to be Lily." Mikael nodded. The nurse let him out while they cleaned Lisbeth and examined the baby girls.

He blew Lisbeth a kiss; he went to the waiting room. Nilla, Palmgren, Annika and Mimi were waiting for him.

"I have two more beautiful daughters: Eileen and Lily." Mikael's face broke into a huge grin. Nilla and Annika hugged him, Mimi and Palmgren smiled and asked about Lisbeth's condition.

"She is great, we are going home the day after tomorrow and the girls are in excellent condition."

Mikael left them and went into his wife's room. She was breastfeeding one of the girls. "This is Eileen, Lily just ate her meal. Mikael I love you, thank you for putting up with us."

Mikael smiled and kissed her temple. "Thank you for loving me and giving me three beautiful children. I have two beautiful daughters, who look just like the love of my life."

Lisbeth smiled and dozed off; Mikael removed Eileen from her mother's side. He looked at his two babies; it was amazing how precious they were.

He was besotted with them; he could not understand how Zalachenko could not love two babies who just remotely resembled his beautiful daughters.

He stayed there looking at them until the nurse took the babies to the nursery. The next two days went in the same pattern, Lisbeth recovering and Mikael being besotted with his wife and his girls.

Aaron was anxiously waiting for his mother and sisters to come home, he was afraid that mommy wouldn't love him anymore but daddy reassured him that because the babies were smaller and needed people to take care of them. Aaron was a big boy; he was already going to school. Mimi was babysitting him.

"Baby could you stop running." Mimi was getting annoyed.

"No Mimi, I can't I want mommy and my sisters to be here" he yelled the word here.

Finally after fifteen minutes of running they heard the door opening. Aaron saw daddy carrying one baby and mommy carrying another. "Mommy you are here!"

Aaron rushed past Lisbeth and hugged his mommy's legs. "These the babies, what are their names? Are they sleeping? May I hold them?"

"They are awake son, no you may not. You are too small and the girls are too delicate." Mikael said, he smiled at Mimi and guided Lisbeth to the nursery. The parents left the babies on their cribs.

Aaron pouted but he forgot to complaint when he saw the babies. "They are very small daddy." He said in awe, Aaron then talked to the girls, he immediately recognized who was Eileen and who was Lily.

"Aaron how did you know who was who?" Lisbeth asked,

"Silly mommy, Lee looks like an Eileen and Lils looks like a Lily." Lisbeth could actually hear the duh in her mind.

Mikael and her were just barely able to recognize the twins and their son already knew how to separate them form each other.

Aaron chattered away to his sisters, Lisbeth took a nap while Mikael watched the children. It was surreal; Lisbeth Salander had three children; if only her mother could see her now.

The next couple of months were hard, the girls were not as demanding as Aaron had been but since there were two babies everything was multiplied. Lisbeth actually took some time off from her research; Mikael only went to Millennium twice a week. Lee and Lils as Aaron called them were six months old, they babbled: mama, dada and arr. Aaron took his older brother responsibilities to heart and tried to take care of them.

It was late in the afternoon; Lisbeth was dead on her feet. Taking care of with two babies and a four year old was not fun. Aaron was fussy and refused to behave, it took a very stern glare from Mikael to calm him down.

"Aaron Blomkvist, you will sit and behave now." Aaron plopped down on his seat and stuck his lip out. He tried to look at Lisbeth who was carrying a sleeping Lily. But Mikael got his attention.

"Do not think your mother will help you young man. Now, I want you to either color on draw. If you want you can take a nap."

Aaron sulked and picked up his crayons. It was a very peaceful evening, except for when either Eileen or Lily woke up. Mikael worked on his journal article for the week, Lily was asleep while Eileen played with her feet.

"ba, ba, baprrrr" Eileen chanted, at the this point the twins were able to crawl. Lily was actually faster. Lily woke up and joined her sister on the floor. They crawled and tugged one of Aaron's teddy bears. Aaron let them; it wasn't his favorite, so it did not bother him.

"Daddy, I want to eat ice cream." Mikael stood up and retrieved a cup of chocolate ice cream for hi son.

"Here you go, don't try to fed it to your sisters. They are not old enough for ice cream."

Aaron nodded and ate his treat. Lisbeth typed away in her computer, she was chatting with Trinity and Plague. These occasions were rare, between taking care of her children and her work as a researcher she did not have a lot of time to chat with citizens of the Republic.

She was grateful Mikael was here and overseeing the children, he tried to be there for them but he had to be at Millennium on a regular basis. Mikael proposed that they hired a nanny but Lisbeth refused. She could definitely use the help but every time she thought about having a stranger in her house, with access to her children her mind came up with the worst-case scenarios possible.

Aaron startled her by climbing to her lap and hugging her, Annika told her to enjoy these moments. According to her children withdrew from you once they went to school. Aaron started kindergarten last fall, so the countdown was present in her mind. She stroked her son's back and finished her conversations with her online friends. Lisbeth raised her head and saw Eileen and Lily playing with each other, they observed each other and giggled.

Lisbeth loved her daughters, they were very much alike but as their mother she could see their differences. Eileen was more easygoing; she would go along with her mother. She would be easily distracted while Lily was more determined and did not like change so much. In that aspect she was like her mother. Eileen was into exploring and discovering, Lily paid more attention and could be engrossed with some object for larger periods of time. Her daughters however were always seeking each other; they liked each other very much and did not need other sources of entertainment. When he was a baby Aaron was used to crawl and demand everyone's attention. The girls however seemed to ignore the external world in favor of each other.

Lisbeth Salander hoped her daughters maintained that relationship, as a twin herself her relationship to Camilla was rocky. Lisbeth did not remember a time in which both of them could be happy with each other; perhaps they were close as babies. Lisbeth remembered Camilla crying, she remembered the need to protect Camilla when they were small but nothing more. Lisbeth tried to remember her sister being nice but couldn't. Camilla seemed to hate her and their mother.

"I will get Lils and Lee to sleep, you have Aaron for tonight." Mikael stood up and picked the babies who were drooling and grabbing each other.

Lisbeth agreed and proceeded to change a sleepy Aaron into his pajamas. "Mommy stay with me." Aaron did not want to let go, Lisbeth settled with him in the bed and hummed until the boy fell asleep. Lisbeth kissed his forehead and went to her room.

"I am tired, these children drain the energy out of me. How did you convince me to have them in the first place?" Mikael joked; Lisbeth chuckled, turned around and said, "If I remember correctly you were most excited during the pregnancies. Not to mention the fact that you almost threw a party when the doctor told you we were having twins."

"I do recall those instances" Mikael hugged her and nuzzled her neck.

"Above all, I love the practice. Remind me how we made them."

"Perhaps tomorrow if you are a good boy." She kissed him, Mikael grinned and proceeded to teach her about the baby making art.

Mikael woke up to the sounds of Eileen and Lily crying, he went to feed them. It was early morning and he didn't want to wake Lisbeth.

"My baby girls, daddy is here." Eileen sat up first; she reached for her daddy and was comforted when he gave her the bottle. Lily fussed and also reached for her bottle.

Mikael managed to feed his daughters and took them to the living room so they could watch Sesame Street and then Dora. He had fond memories of Dora; Aaron already outgrew the show and was more interested in other shows.

Lisbeth woke up, stretched and went to the living room. Thankfully Mikael had already made coffee and breakfast. She happily drank her coffee and ate her cereal. The phone rang, it was Harriet; Henrik was dead. The old guy passed away in his sleep. Harriet wanted to invite them to the funeral.

"Of course we'll go, I am so sorry Harriet." Lisbeth could hear Mikael say over the phone.

"I assume you heard, Lisbeth I now this is hard. I don't want to go back either but I think we owe it to Henrik to go and pay our last respects."

"We will go to the funeral and that's it. We will leave the children with Annika. Mikael we will only stay maximum three hours."

Mikael agreed, the following day they left for Hedestad. Henrik Vanger's funeral was a big affair. All of the Vangers assembled, one could feel the tension in the air. True to his promise Mikael made sure they left Hedeby island way before their imposed three-hour schedule.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: The Millennium trilogy does not belong to me.

Chapter 31

She was happy or at least she wasn't unhappy. Lisbeth Salander had three children whom she loved and a man whom she also loved. Aaron was already seven and was a bright boy. The twins were four and true to Mikael's assertion resembled their mother almost uncannily.

Lisbeth saw the love Mikael had for their children, he loved Aaron and showed him everyday. Aaron saw him as his hero and protector, but it was really the girls who worshipped him. Eileen and Lily seemed to be Mikael's favorites, parents shouldn't have favorites but Lisbeth sensed that Mikael Blomkvist had preference over Eileen and Lily. It wasn't overt but Lisbeth was aware that her partner worried more and treated the girls more delicately. Sometimes she would catch him looking at the sleeping girls with awe in his eyes.

Lisbeth remembered asking Annika about this and she remembered her saying, "Mikael worships them, it is normal they are his girls. He didn't have that with Nilla."

Every now and then the girl with the dragon tattoo sadly looked at her daughters playing with their daddy. He would lift them up and kiss them, play with them when Aaron refused to play guest at play pretend tea parties. She imagined her and Camilla in another universe playing with a man like their daughters played with their father. Lisbeth never put a face to that man; in her mind it wasn't Zalachenko nor her Kalle but a faceless man.

Lisbeth would smile and this sense of happiness and peacefulness invaded her every time she saw her Mikael comfort their children, when Aaron had chicken pox Mikael was the one to bathe him and put lotion on the little boy. He sang to him and rocked him to sleep. When Eileen and Lily got hurt playing it was Mikael kissing them and hugging them.

Lisbeth was happy, for once she could confidently say she was happy. She did not wake up in the middle of the night thinking she was going to lose her Kalle or the children overnight. Her anxieties over losing them lessened, she knew they could get hurt but that was just a possibility, one of many outcomes. Lisbeth was more relaxed, her fears were there, her insecurities over raising children and living with Mikael were present but every day Kalle and her children showed her that her fight to overcome the fears and insecurities were worth it.

Mikael Blomkvist was happy; he had his Sally with him and three beautiful children. Nilla was a smart girl and was studying to be a psychologist, Lisbeth scoffed at her when she told her. Annika and Enrico were well; his friendship with Erika was strong. They reached a point in which she wasn't hurt anymore, she loved his children and played the auntie part. Lisbeth was still didn't fully like Erika but she tolerated her for his sake.

He planned to spend the rest of his life with his Sally; there were no assassins out to get them. No one had tried to kill him or his family; Millennium was expanding to Europe. He wouldn't say his life was perfect; by no means, he fought with Lisbeth every once in a while, but that was normal and somewhat expected. His children could be a handful, especially Aaron who was growing to be more like Lisbeth in terms of holding grudges and seeking revenge. But it was alright, the old "consequence analysis" worked perfectly well when dealing with Aaron

Mikael was very excited to tell Lisbeth that they were going on vacation for three months. He managed to convince Erika to give him paid vacations.

"Sally, I'm home" Mikael could hear his daughters running to him.

"Daaaady" they both yelled to the top of their voices. Lisbeth was nowhere in sight.

"Where is mommy?" Mikael asked the twins

"She is making us sandwiches." Eileen sing sang.

Mikael went to their kitchen, "hey love, how was your day?"

Lisbeth scowled but gave him a kiss, "Annika called, she picked up Aaron and is bringing him later."

"About that, we might have to pull Aaron out of that summer camp." Mikael smirked, and waited for her questioning.

"Why? Annika said it was one of the best programs for children. I checked the organization and they were clean." Lisbeth was about to continue her argument when Mikael said, "We are going to Hawaii."

Lisbeth half smiled, "I thought you were joking when you said you wanted to travel this year."

"Well, I wasn't. We have to pack up; we leave the day after tomorrow. We are also visiting the States and the Caribbean, Sally love; we have two months to spare."

Lisbeth laughed when Mikael grabbed Lily and then Eileen and tickled them.

Surprisingly the flights to Hawaii went better than expected, Aaron behaved and the twins were not as cranky as usual. The family arrived to a hotel in Honolulu and proceeded to enjoy their family vacation.

Three days into the vacation Aaron came up to his parents and said, "mom, where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"Why?" Lisbeth asked.

"I saw you by the pool at three o'clock in the afternoon but that couldn't be possible because you were supposed to be with Lee and Lils."

Lisbeth immediately thought of Camilla but Mikael said, "Not possible, he told me this yesterday and I checked the pool, not one indication of her presence."

Salander still felt uneasy, she hacked into the hotel's security tapes the next morning and sure enough there she was, Camilla Salander checked in the day before they arrived at the hotel. Lisbeth went down to the pool where Mikael and the children were. Mikael was teaching Lee and Lils how to swim while Aaron was trying to climb up Mikael's torso.

"He seems like a good dad" a woman approached her table, it was Camilla, she looked just like Lisbeth remembered.

"He is." Lisbeth refused to start a conversation with her sister.

"He sure seems to love those little girls, so unlike our father. They look very much like us"

"They do."

"Are you happy Lisbeth?" Camilla asked; she was dying to know. Camilla wanted to know if that was a possibility, maybe one day she could be happy too.

"I am." Lisbeth said sincerely and for the first time in many years she was able to look at Camilla directly in the eye. That was the last time the sister looked at each other in the flesh.

Camilla simply said, "good for you, " and left.

That night she told everything to Mikael who hugged her and asked her, "how you feel?"

Lisbeth said, "I am fine, I thought seeing her would be bad, that it would anger me but contrary to my assumptions, seeing her brought nothing. No flashbacks or regrets just indifference. She is alive and seems well enough."

"Did you guys talk about the past or something?"

"No, she asked me if I was happy. I answered."

Mikael kissed her, "I am" his Sally said, he laughed and showed her with his kisses and caresses that he was also happy.

The End

I want to thank all of you who have read the story, especially those who were kind enough to leave a review and take an interest to the story. As always please read and review


End file.
